The Devil who tamed Her
by Germantownmaiden
Summary: After purposely wrecking her marriage with future marquis Joey Wheeler so that she can go back to London to make her own choice of husband, what will she do when she is taken by Atem Mutou who wants to help her with her mean ways? Better then it sounds!
1. Broken Engagement

Summary: Tea Gardner is an incomparable beauty and a ruthless gossip. Having purposely wrecked her arranged engagement to future marquis Joey Wheeler, Tea wants to return to London's marriage mart and make her _own_ choice of a wealthy husband. But on her journey home, something unexpected happens. . .The heir to a dukedom, Atem Mutou is the most sought-after young lord in England. When Wheeler claims that Tea will never be anything but spiteful, Atem bets his friend otherwise. Whisking her to his country estate, Atem shows his furious, sharp-tongued "guest" the error of her ways and discovers the surprising reasons for her bad behvior. When Atem champions the new and improved Tea's re-entry to London society, marriage propoals pour in. But has Atem gone and fallen in love with Tea himself?

Germantownmaiden: Hi there! This is my very first time so please be nice. I know, by reading the summary you would say why are the characters way out of character and away from Japan? Well, lets just say that this popped in my head and I thought it would be a good idea.

DISCLAMER!: I don't own Yugioh! Other wise Tea and Atem would be together if I did own it, but I don't!

Warning!: This is rated M for lauguge and lemon scenes... in the futrue chapters, I will warn you about them before hand!

* * *

The Devil who tamed Her.

Chapter One

It was quiet a distinction to be the most beautiful and desirable debutante to join the marriage mart in a century, and also be the most hated woman in England. Oddly enough, Tea Gardner had strived for that distinction, on both counts. It was her bane to be so beautiful that people behaved like utter fools around her.

The people gathered at Summers Glade, the Marquis of Birmingdale's country estate, were no different. Tea stopped at the top of the grand staircase. She'd hoped the foyer would be empty, but no such luck. It appeared that many of the people who had come for her wedding to the marquis's heir were gathered below, some who were apparently, already aware that the wedding had been called off and were preparing to leave. Others appeared confused and were talking excitedly. But the moment she appeared, all eyes turned to her, and as usual the whispering began.

It might appear to the people below that she was making a grand entrance. She was rather fond of doing so and was quiet practiced at it. But not this time. A grand exit was more like it, though not by her choice.

She had _hoped_ to leave unnoticed.

"When are you going to tell me what happened?" asked her maid, Sally O'Donald, who was beside her.

"I'm not" Tea said stiffly.

"But you were supposed to get married today."

As if Tea could have overlooked that appalling fact. But now wasn't the time to discuss it. "Hush, we have an audience if you haven't noticed."

Sally said no more as she followed Tea down the stair. The whispering grew louder. Tea even caught a few bits and pieces of conversations.

"First they're engaged, then they're not, then they are again, and now they've changed their minds yet again.

She's too fickle, if you ask me."

"The groom said it was a mutual decision to cancel the wedding."

"I doubt it, she's just hard to please, but I would be too if I looked like her."

"I agree. it's a sin to be that beautiful."

"Careful, dear, your jealousy is showing."

"-spoiled rotten if you ask me."

"Shh, she'll hear you. She has a viper's tongue, you know. You don't want her turning it on you."

"Good God she's beautiful. An angel, a-"

"-back on the marriage block. Don't mind saying how delighted I am. Gives me a second chance."

"I thought she turned you down before the Season even begun."

"Me and countless others, but we didn't know she was already engaged to Wheeler."

"Don't waste your time. Your title isn't grand enough for her. She could have a king if she set her cap for one,"

"Surprised her parents didn't aspire to that. They're appalling social climbers, you know."

"And she isn't?"

"She turned down the marquis's heir, as they were when-"

"Now Mutou there might stand a chance as the next Duke of Norford. Surprised to see him back in England."

"He's not interested in getting married, or did you never hear that he left England just to get away from all those marriage-minded-"

Tea pretended that she hadn't heard any of those whispers, but the mention of Atem Mutou, Viscount Lynnfield, made her look at him. She'd known he was there in the foyer bidding some of his acquaintances good-bye, or possibly leaving as well. He was the first person she'd noticed when she reached the stairs. But then a man as handsome as the Norford heir had drawn her notice from the moment she'd first glanced at him.

She'd even considered him briefly for a husband, before she'd gotten engaged to Joey Wheeler. But Mutou had obviously gone over to enemy camp, the camp that thought the worst of her. What had he called her? A "spiteful rumormonger." He'd even threatened to ruin her if she told anyone she thought that he'd been bedding Vivian Lambert.

She _had_ thought it was true. Why else was he paying so much attention to that little wren Vivian? But he could have just told her she was mistaken, instead of insulting her. And she wished it had been _anyone_ but him who'd caught her crying upstairs.

"How are we getting home?" Sally whispered when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"In my coach, of course," Tea replied.

"Your coach doesn't have a driver. The blasted man hasn't returned yet."

Tea had forgotten about that. Her father's man hadn't wanted to bring her back to Yorkshire in the first place, and once they'd arrived here after much persuasion on her part, he has insisted he'd lose his job return to London posthaste to let her parents know where she had run off to. As if she hadn't intended to send off a note to them herself. In due time.

When she stopped being so furious about that slap her father had given her after Joey had broken their first engagement and they'd all been ousted from Summers Glade.

"We'll have to borrow on of marquis's footmen, I suppose. That fellow bringing down my trunks will do. You can inform him while I wait in the parlor."

She would have preferred to wait outside, away from the marquis's remaining guests, but while she'd already donned her traveling coat. It was designed to flatter her figure, not to provide warmth, and in the heart of winter it was simply too cold to stand outside for any length of time. But since it appeared that most of the guests were in foyer waiting for their coaches to be empty.

She moved into that room. It wasn't empty. The occupant was the one person she hoped she'd never see again, Rebecca Newbolt, her one time best friend, now her worst enemy. And it was too late to find a different place to wait because she was spotted.

"Running away with your tail between your legs?" Rebecca smirked.

Oh, God, not again. Hadn't her former friend said enough to her when she'd arrived to prevent what everyone involved considered a tragic marriage? Apparently not.

"Hardly," Tea replied, her emotions well in hand now. Her old friend was _not_ going to make her cry again. "How galling it must have been for you to do me that favor today, so I wouldn't have to marry the Scotsman." (Yes, Joey Wheeler is going to have a Scottish accsent, I mean, Kaiba would sound stupid if I gave him that part.)

"I told you I didn't do it for you. You're the last person I'd ever help."

"Yes, yes, I know, you were playing heroine just for Joey's sake. But you still saved me from having to marry him. I suppose I should thank you."

"Don't!" Rebecca snarled, the curls at the end of her long blond hair bouncing. "No more pretenses, Tea. We both hate each other-"

"Stop it!" Tea cut in sharply before the wound reopened again. I smiled and said in the sweetest voice, "Thank you."

"Go to the devil!" Rebecca snapped, and marched out of the room.

Tea closed her eyes, fighting back more tears. She should have just walked out of the room when she had the chance.

"Should I applaud? And here I'd thought you two had finished the performance earlier."

Tea stiffened. _Him_. God, she couldn't believe she'd cried on _his_ shoulder today. But she'd overcome that appalling weakness and was now in control now.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "Hardly a performance when we _thought_ we were alone. Eavesdropping, Lord Mutou? How shamefully boorish of you."

He grinned unrepentantly. "Couldn't help m'self, when your transformation is so fascinating. How fleeting was the damsel in distress. But I can see the imperious ice queen is in true form again,"

"Go to the devil!" she shot back, borrowing Rebecca's parting line. And as her former friend had done, she marched out of the room as well.


	2. Bet

Hi, I've done my second chapter, I feel so happy ^^ hope everyone liked my first chapter and I know the chapters are short, but there will be plenty of chapters to make up for it, I promise!

Disclaimer!: I do NOT own yugioh! I own nothing!

* * *

The Devil who tamed Her

Chapter Two

"What was she talking about?"

"Why do I feel insulted?"

"She must have overheard you talking about her. I _told_ you not to talk so loud."

"I don't gossip," said a female voice with a humph.

"You were doing just that. But don't worry about it. A pretty girl like that will always inspire gossip."

Atem was chuckling softly to himself as he listened to the huffing in the foyer. The ice queen, the name he had given to Tea Gardner, his friend's ex-fiancée, hadn't just taken her annoyance out on him for his remarks that caused her to storm off. She'd also said to a large group in the foyer, "Don't mind me, I'm just passing through. You can get back to gossiping about me in a moment," before she disappeared back upstairs.

The tongues had returned to wagging, just louder this time, now that they knew were assured Tea wasn't as close as the next room. What a fascinating creature she was, much more complex than he'd first thought, when all he'd known about her was her capacity for starting and spreading nasty rumors.

Atem hadn't expected to make new friends in this small corner of Yorkshire. Being the Duke of Norford's first born and in line for the title, he'd never lacked for friends. Real or otherwise, but had lost touch with most of his chums when he'd gone aboard several years ago. He was surprised at how quickly he'd taken to Joey Wheeler though, possibly because Scot was so testy when they'd first met and was so easy to rile up, which he'd found quiet amusing.

They were of a similar age, Atem in his mid-twenties, Joey a bit younger. Both were tall, strapping young men, though Joey was athletically built while Atem had muscle but not so much that he would be called a muscle head,(though Joey isn't a big muscle head, he's still a slightly muscle head.) quiet handsome, though they other wise looked nothing like. Joey's hair was a dirty blond with chocolate colored eyes while Atem's hair made him stand out the most with its three colors of blond bangs, black hair with some violet at the tips. And the fact that his hair was naturally spiky seemed to make him more handsome to girl's eyes. (Thought he didn't know why.) His eyes were a startling crimson color. They were sought after out of all the men and both in line to inherit esteemed titles.

Atem wasn't looking for a wife, though and wouldn't be doing so for a good number of years yet. But Joey had two grandfathers who agreed that he couldn't get started soon enough on producing their next heir, which was why so many young debutantes had been invited to Summers Glade, and why for once, Atem wasn't the object of their pursuit. The ton knew that Joey needed a wife, and that Atem didn't.

Though Atem knew Joey had his sights set for one girl in mind. Mai Valentine. She was beautiful, smart and had a good temper, and had humor. When Joey had introduced Atem and Mai became fast friends.

"What's all this jabbering about?" Joey asked when he joined Atem in the entrance hall.

"Do you really need to ask?" Atem replied with a grin, and motioned for them to move into the parlor where they wouldn't be overheard. "Tea caught your guests gossiping about her and actually remarked on it."

"She hasn't left yet?"

"Just waiting for her coach I believe. But you'll never guess what happened after the Newbolt chit was done reviling Tea. I'm still a bit dazed by it myself."

Atem had to listened to most of Rebecca's earlier allegations when she'd arrived to save the day, spilling a good deal of bile that pretty much explained why she was Tea's enemy. Some of it he'd just heard repeated in the parlor between them, though Rebecca hadn't seemed nearly as vitriolic when she'd thought she and Tea were alone. She'd actually seemed a bit defensive, leading him to wonder if any of them had really heard the whole of it.

He didn't keep Joey in suspense any longer. "Tea Gardner was in my arms crying her heart out. It was a most amazing experience!"

Joey wasn't amazed; in fact his snort was quiet loud. "So you dinna ken the difference 'tween fake tears and real ones?"

"On the contrary my friend, they were quiet real. Look here on my shoulder. My coat is still a little damp."

"A little spit, nae doubt," Joey scoffed, barely glancing at Atem's coat.

Atem laughed, but then Joey hadn't been present to see the tears running down Tea's pretty face. "By God, they're real, aren't they?" he'd said to Tea when he set her back from him after she'd collided with him in the upstairs hall. He'd even touched her wet cheek with his finger before he'd added, "And you thought not to share them with anyone? I'm impressed."

"Leave…me be," she'd barely managed to choke out.

He didn't. Awkwardly, and utterly amazed by his own impulse. He had drawn her back to him and let her make use of his shoulder. Appalling shortcoming of his, to be a sucker for tears, real ones, that is, but there it was, and he was bloody well likely to regret it in this instance.

He sighed inwardly, but there was no help for it. Tea's narrow body was trembling with emotions, and it was incredible just how much emotion was pouring out on his shoulder. Not that he thought the ice in her was melting. No indeed. Never would he think that. The Mutous did not raise fools.

But to Joey he said, "What a skeptic you are, old man, but I _do_ happen to know the difference. Fake tears have no effect on me, none whatsoever, but real ones manage to wrench my my gut every bloody time. It's my gut that tells me what's real or not. My sister's tear, for instance, my gut tells me they're _always_ fake."

"Tears form Tea would simply imply she was hurt by that verbal lashing Rebecca gave her, but I've proof tae the contrary," Joey said.

"What proof?"

"When I was thinking I'd be stuck wi' the lass, I feared it would be impossible for her tae change, that she was tae far gone in her self-absorption. I was sure it was a lost cause. So I confronted her. I told her that I dinna like her ways, dinna like the spite she was capable of, dinna like the way she treated people, as if nae one matters but herslef. But I was desperate, so I told her we could live in peace only if she changed. D'you think she agreed tae try?"

"If you really did say all that to her, she probably got defensive," Atem guessed.

Joey shook his head. "Nae, she merely stated what she truly believes. She said there is nothing wrong wi' the way she behaves, and she even stressed the _nothing._ And there's your proof. That shrewish beauty will ne'er change her ways. I'd be staking my life on it."

"I wouldn't want your life in the pot, but I'm always game for a friendly bet. Fifty pounds says you're wrong. Anyone is capable of changing, even her."

Joey chuckled. "Make it a hundred pounds. I love a sure bet. But she'll be returning tae London now tae cause more trouble there, and I'm hoping I ne'er lay eyes on her again, so how will we settling this bet?"

"I'll be returning to London as well, or- hmmm. . ."

The thought that occurred to Atem was surprising, it shocked even him, so he certainly wasn't going to voice it aloud. He needed to dissect it carefully and consider the ramifications.

"What?" Joey asked impatiently.

Atem shrugged nonchalantly to put his friend off. "Just a thought that needs further examination, old chap."

"Well, now that I've been saved from a fate worse than death-having tae marry that shrew!-I'm just glad I'll be seeing the last o' her. I'll be asking the right woman tae marry me now, the one I love."

Atem knew his friend was referring to Mai Valintine, and he took it for granted that her answer would be yes. From Joey's grin, he could see his friend did too. Mai might have professed they were only friends, but it was obvious that she was in love with Joey. "I'm not sure yet where I'll be staying, so send the wedding invitation to Norford Hall. They'll know where to find me."

Joey only nodded and went off to find his grandfathers to give them the good news. Alone in the parlor, Atem considered the amazing idea that had occurred to him, but he only had a few minutes to decide whether to act on it or to discard it as ridiculous. Tea's coach would be outside soon, which left him no time for a thorough deliberation. He either had to act immediately or not at all.

* * *

Ok, my second chapter, I hope I did good with this! See ya in that next chapter! ^^


	3. Coach Tears

Germantownmaiden: Hi again! I finally got the third chapter in. I hope you lik it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing! If I did YGO would have less dueling and more romance!

* * *

The devil that tamed Her

Chapter Three

Tea stared out the window of the coach at the harsh winter countryside as she and Sally traveled south through Yorkshire on the way home to London. The grass was all brown, the trees mostly brown leaves. It was a scene as bleak as her own thoughts.

Had she really thought it would be different, her actual come-out? That the men she met wouldn't be dazzled by her mere glance? That there wouldn't be another hundred proposals to add to the countless ones she'd received before she had even reached a marriageable age. And why did they do it? Did even one of them love her? Of course they didn't. They didn't even know her!

Her so-called friends were no different, liars the lot of them. God, how she despised such leeches. Not one of them was a real friend and never had been. They only flocked to her because of her popularity, which was merely because of her beauty. The fools! Did they really think she didn't know why called themselves her dearest friends? She knew why. She'd always known it. If coming back to receive the brunt of her bitterness.

She despised the way she looked, and yet, she took it for granted that no other woman could compare to her, and that pleased her. But two such opposite feelings had never sat well with her, had always pulled her one way or the other, causing her discomfort.

Mirrors were her enemies. She loved them and hated them because they showed her what everyone else saw when they looked at her. Milk chocolate hair with nothing to mar its perfection, ivory skin with no blemish, arched brows that were ideal with a little plucking, and shocking sapphire blue eyes. Everything about her was horribly perfect. The only two people who she couldn't dazzle were two people, but she wasn't going to think about _them_ anymore.

Tea glanced at her maid sitting across from her in the coach. It was her personal coach, not a large one such as her father's, which had the crest of the Earl of Durwich emblazoned on its doors, but big enough to carry her two large trunks of clothes and Sally's portmanteau on top of it, and a seat four comfortably. It suited her well enough, its velvet, cushioned seats, which she'd cajoled her father into having added, and a brazier to provide warmth. Sally kept a lap robe over her short legs, but then she didn't wear as many petticoats as Tea did, and it was quiet chilly outside, deep into winter as it was.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened back there?" Sally asked.

"No," Tea replied adamantly.

Sally tsked and said knowingly, "Of course you will, dear, you always do."

Such impertinence! But Tea didn't say this aloud. Even her maids had fallen under the spell of her beauty, afraid to touch her exquisite brown hair, afraid to run her bath in case it was not to her liking, afraid to lay out her clothes in case they wrinkled them, afraid to even speak! She had dismissed them, one after the other. The count had risen to a dozen when this one applied for the job.

Sally O'Donald wasn't the lest bit in awe of or intimidated by Tea. She scoffed at a sharp tone, she laughed at a severe look. She'd raised six daughters of her own, so there wasn't much that could disturb her in the way of theatrics, as she called most of Tea's displays of temper. Middle-aged and plump, with black hair and dark brown eyes, Sally was frank, brutally so sometimes. She wasn't actually Irish as her last name implied. She'd once confessed that her grandfather had merely borrowed the name when he'd wanted to change his own.

For once, Tea didn't react to Sally's silence as she usually did, by telling all. Most people who knew her knew she'd get right to the point if they stopped asking questions. She detested this appalling flaw of hers, but then, she detested all of her flaws.

But without the answer forthcoming, Sally curiosity got the better of her. After all, there was supposed to have a wedding this morning, Tea's, yet Tea had found Sally and told her to have them both packed and ready to leave Summers Glade in no less then five minutes, because they were going home to London immediately. It had taken twenty minutes to pack, but that was still probably the fastest Sally had thrown clothes into a trunk.

"Leaving him at the alter then, are we?" Sally pressed.

"No," Tea said stiffly. "And I really don't want to talk about it."

"But you said you'd have to marry the Scotsman, that there was no getting around it after Rebecca caught the two of you in your bedroom alone. I know that pleased you well enough when it happened since you wanted him back, if only to end the gossip that occurred when he ended your first engagement. Then you changed your mind and wanted no part of him-"

"You know why!" Tea cut in sharply. "He and his grandfather were going to turn me into a country bumpkin. The very idea! No entertaining, no time for socializing. Just work, work, work! Me!"

"You were resigned to it, dear. What-?"

Tea interrupted again, snapping, "Did I have a choice, when Rebecca was going to ruin me if I didn't marry that rude barbarian?"

"I thought you agreed that he wasn't really a barbarian? You were the one who started the rumor before you had even met him, just so your parents would hear of it and break off the engagement for you."

Tea glared at her maid. "What has that to do with anything? That was before, not now. And it didn't even work! They still dragged me off to meet him. And look how it turned out. One little thoughtless remark on my part and he's so insulted _he_ breaks off the engagement. But I didn't intend to insult him, you know. It wasn't my fault that he shocked when he came in wearing a kilt. As if I'd ever seen a man wearing a kilt before," Tea ended with a huff.

"As if you wouldn't have said exactly what you did if you _had_ thought about it," Sally countered, knowing her too well.

Tea almost grinned. "Well, probably. But only because I was desperate by then. They said he'd lived his whole life in the Highlands. You know I feared he really would be a barbarian, or I never would have gotten the idea to brand him one in the first place.'

"But you finally agreed he'd do very well as a husband."

"Honestly, Sally, you aren't usually this obtuse," Tea said with a sigh. "Yes, he suited me just fine until his grandfather outlined the long list of duties they expected of me. All I ever wanted was to be a social matriarch, to give the grandest parties London has ever seen. My balls would be the only balls worth attending. That's what I want out of my marriage, not to rusticate out in the country, which is what that Neville Thackery had planned for me."

"So you're running away?" Sally finally guessed.

Tea rolled her eyes. She would have put her hands up in disgust too if they weren't so toasty warm in her white fur muff.

To shut Sally up, she said, "If you_ must_ know, Rebecca arrived to save me from that horrid marriage, so we're merely going home."

She said no more, didn't even want to think about it anymore, but unfortunately, Sally knew very well that Rebecca wouldn't do her any favors, that Tea's one-time best friend despised her now. The maid knew all of Tea's friends quiet well from the countless times they'd all gathered at Tea's house. She didn't judge. If anything, she was probably the only person who really understood Tea and accepted her, faults and all.

But Tea really didn't want to talk about it so she tried to change the subject. "I'll be so glad to be back in London, but I suppose my father isn't going to be pleased when he finds out, for the second time, that he isn't going to have marquis for a son-in-law."

"That's putting it milady, dear. He was the happiest man in England when Lord Thackeray contacted him about the match. They probably heard him crowing about it down the block."

Tea wasn't surprised by the derision she heard in that remark. Sally didn't like the earl very much. But then neither did Tea. Yet she winced, remembering how furious he'd been when they had but all been kicked out of Summers Glad, the precious engagement he'd been so delighted with quite broken. He'd actually slapped her and blamed it all on her.

"If he'd just listened to me from the start, or even paid attention to the rumors I started and pulled me back out of that match himself, then all of that unpleasantness could have been avoided. He didn't need to snatch up the first offer that suited him. I would have done just fine finding a prominent son-in-law for him, one that was _my_ choice in the matter of husbands."

"I hate to say it, dear, but you know why he was so sure you'd never make a choice in the matter of husbands."

"Yes," Tea said bitterly. "Because for these years he's been trotting men, young and old, before me, showing me off like the bauble he thinks I am. Good God, I was still in the schoolroom, much too young to think about marriage yet, but he wanted me to show a preference in men I wasn't the lest bit interested in."

"Impatience runs in your family, I think."

Tea stared at Sally blankly for a moment, then laughed. "Do you really think I get that from him?"

"Well, it certainly didn't come from your mum. Lady Mary, bless her, would take a year to make her mind about something if someone wasn't prodding her along."

Tea sighed. She loved her mother, even though Mary had never been able to stand up to the earl about _anything_, least of all anything to do with their only daughter. But she should have known it wouldn't do any good, talking to either of her parents, but her father especially. She was merely an ornament to him, a useful tool to advance his social position. Her feelings didn't matter to him.

"He probably doesn't even know yet that I was reengaged to Joey," Tea remarked in speculation. "That cowardly driver of his only went home to tell him that I was back in Yorkshire visiting the Lamberts, which was the case before I was invited back to Summers Glade."

"You didn't send word about it to him, but surely Lord Thackeray did."

"Yes, but I doubt he would even open a letter from the marquis, as angry as angry as he was being kicked out of Summers Glade."

"You're thinking our homecoming will quiet, without all the yelling this time?"

"At least until my father hears about it-actually, I think I'll tell him myself if he doesn't know."

"Why?"

"Because if he'd just listened to me in the first place, none of this wouldn't have happened."

"I don't think I'd risk another slap in the face just to tell him, 'I told you so.'"

"But I would."

Sally shook her head and looked out the window at the late afternoon sun peeking through a bank of dark clouds. Tea was sure she'd successfully avoided the subject she _didn't_ want to discuss and settled back in the seat determined to put every part of the disastrous experience at Summers Glade behind her. But she should have known better. Sally could be quite tenacious.

As if they hadn't even just been discussing something else, Sally remarked, "Rebecca wouldn't be that generous, to help you. I warned you a long time ago to stop having her around. She's too bitter these days and especially after you let it be known that she's a liar."

"She provoked that," Tea said quietly. "I never would have mentioned it if her snide cattiness didn't snap my temper that day."

"You don't need to explain, dear. I know very well how she is. I'm the one who told you about the bad feelings she harbored for you would spill out and burn you eventually. You suffered her bile for far too long just for the sake of the friendship you once had with her."

Tea's voice got even softer with emotion choking her again when she said, "She was the only real, honest friend I ever had. I'd hoped she'd forgive me eventually for the wrong she thought I did to her, when all I tried to do was protect her."

"I know," Sally said, and leaned forward to pat the fur muff covering Tea's slim hands. "That man she fancied was a philandering fool, the worst sort of blackguard, just to use her to get close to you. You tried to make her see and warn her repeatedly. She wouldn't listen. I probably would have done the same circumstances. She needed to see proof set before her eyes. You gave it to her."

"And lost her friendship for it."

"But she came to her senses today? Is that why she saved you?"

"Oh, no," Tea replied, her tone turning bitter now. "She only did it for Joey's sake, but not before she reviled to me in front of him and Mai and Atem Mutou. She said there was nothing but blackened, bone-chilling ice beneath my pretty surface."

Sally gasped just as Tea had done when she'd heard it. "And that wasn't the worst part of it," Tea added, and repeated most of that horrible encounter for her maid, the painful memory still so fresh in her mind.

After Rebecca had finished lambasting Tea the time and assuring her that she didn't have a friend in the world, as if she didn't already have a friend in the world, Tea had slipped away unnoticed, unable to hold back the tears any longer. And having just repeated most of it to Sally, she felt that self-pity welling in her chest and trounced it soundly. She'd cried. How appalling to let _those_ emotions get out of control like that. It had never happened before-well, not since she was a child, but she would _not_ think about that. She'd strived her whole life to make sure she'd never be hurt again and she'd succeesed-until today.

But Sally, dear Sally, she understood too well. She'd listened without interrupting, and now she merely opened her arms wide. And that cracked the dam again.


	4. You're Driving Us!

Hello! Its me again! It took me awhile to think about this chapter. Hopefully writers block won't kick in because this story is going to have chapters somewhere around the fifty-three or fifty-four, and of course with an epilogue at the end. I told my sister this and she said that's too much. Well, guess what, I...Don't...Care! I want this to be a good story and one with many twists. Mwa ha ha. For those of you who have read my chapters thank you so much! It means so much to me.

DISCLAIMER!: I own nothing of YGO, if I did I wouldn't have given it to 4Kids!

Fourth Chapter! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The devil who tamed Her

Chapter Four

Atem snapped the reins to get a little more speed from the horses pulling the fancy coach he was driving. He was enjoying the experience, it being a new one. Carriages, in good weather, with a single horse, he was quiet used to driving about town, but he's never tried to drive a large coach before. He usually traveled nice and warm inside of them, as the occupants of this coach were doing.

It was cold. The wind whipped his tri-colored hair about. He wondered if a haircut should be in order but then he got a mental picture of himself and decided then and there that a hair cut was a big fat no.

He wasn't sure if he'd come up with a brilliant plan to win the bet with Joey, or the most stupid idea imaginable, but he'd acted on it nonetheless and could only hope now that he wouldn't live to regret it. There was still time to change his mind. Tea was so absorbed in her self-pity that she didn't even know yet that she and her maid weren't on their way to London or that he was driving her coach. But the truth was, he didn't want to change his mind.

He'd been intrigued by her reaction to receiving her comeuppance at Summers Glade. Tears from the ice queen made that monicker a misnomer. Had she been hurt by what was said? And if so, why? Or had her tears been fake? Or had her tears been an expression of self-pity? And then that amazing transformation in her when she spoke with Rebecca in the parlor, where she was self-contained and impervious again, showing no trace of resemblance to the woman who'd cried in his arms. He'd assured the worst about her. They all did. Yet what he'd heard in that second conversation implied there might be more to it than what he'd thought. He didn't like being wrong, so he wanted to find the answers for himself.

But that was just one of the several reasons why he'd impulsively acted on his idea. There were other benefits other than just winning Joey's bet, if he did succeed in performing a miracle and turning Tea Gardner into a likeable woman would be doing everyone a favor. He rather liked the notion. Playing the hero, as it were.

Now the place that he was taking her, Adler's Nest, was built by his grandfather, who didn't want some plan old cottage, in fact he even laughed at the idea, "Me? In a cottage? Preposterous!" So he'd built the retreat out in the wilds of Northumberland, and he'd even enjoyed his solitude quiet frequently. None of the other Mutous ever did though. They thought that Adler's nest was too far from _anything_. But the Nest was still hours away, and no doubt that the occupants were getting as hungry as he was. Nor had they even crossed over in Northumberland country yet; he was sure they were still tiding through Durham. But inns were far and few between, even in Durham, and the farther north they went there'd be fewer.

He'd stayed at his aunts house the last time he'd come this way. Esmeralda was the oldest of his father's many sisters. She'd married a Scotsman, but had insisted they live in England. Her husband had agreed, but only if it was a short jaunt back to Scotland, and in fact he'd wanted to live right on the border! They'd settled on Durham, one country farther south, but still a long way off from London. Esmeralda could have moved back closer to the family when she became a widow, but she'd lived long enough in Durham to come to love it there. And Atem was a dunce for not thinking of her the first time. Thankfully her house was only a few more miles from here. Tea wouldn't be hearing from anyone there that they were in Durham, north of Yorkshine.

Fortunately, he'd already taken care of the only obstacle that he had foreseen. Tea's parents. He jotted down a brief note to them when he'd made his decision and had pulled aside the footman that had been enlisted to drive her, to have him deliver it posthaste. Two birds with one stone, as it were, since he assured the man that he'd find someone else to drive Tea.

Her parents were for too impressed with titles more lofty than their own. They'd arranged the marriage to the marquis's heir against Tea's wishes proved it. So he had no doubt at all that they would give their wholehearted approval to her sojourn with his family. He'd implied he'd taken her under his wing. If they took that as a sign that he had some interest in her, he could hardly be blamed for such as errant notion.

He then noticed the road to his aunt's home and turned in to it. He pulled the carriage to a stop and got down from where he was sitting. He walked to the door and pulled it open and held out his hand for Tea. She took it without even noticing him. A footman, as she assumed he was, would be beneath her notice, after all.

But he caught himself staring at her as she alighted and he sighed mentally. Even rumpled from the ride, and drowsy by the look of it, or maybe her eyes were just puffy from crying so many tears, her exquisite beauty still took his breath away. He'd been bowled over when he first clapped eyes on her at Summers Glade. Fortunately, he'd been across the room from her, so by the time he actually stood next to her when she'd joined Vivian and him for introductions-_intruded_ was more like it but he was slightly thankful since he was getting tired of being close to Vivian and her trying to flirt with him-he'd had his amazement well in hand.

She turned back to say something to her maid and gasped when her eyes passed over Atem then abruptly returned to him. "What the deuce are _you_ doing here?" she demanded. "Following me back to London?"

"Not at all. You took it for granted that one of the marquis's footmen would drive you all the way to London, but as it happens, they would have only driven you as far as Oxbow to find a driver there. They aren't paid to be away from Summers Glade for days, unless the marquis himself sends them off. So I'm doing you a favor, dear girl, since we happen to be going in the same direction."

"_You're _driving us?"

"Amazing, ain't it?"

She huffed, possibly because of his jaunty grin. "Don't expect any thanks, since I didn't ask you to do this."

He didn't usually. Couldn't tolerate people who did. But the alternative would have been to tell Tea he was absconding with her, and that wouldn't have gone over too well, he was sure. She still had no idea that they weren't traveling toward London, and he'd just as soon reach their destination tomorrow before she figured that out.

With a huff she walked out toward the front door, but her step slowed and stopped completely when she finally realized they were at someone's residence, not a hostelry as she'd assumed.

She glanced over her shoulder. "Where are we?" Her tone was merely curious now.

He helped her maid down from the coach before he strolled past Tea and rapped on the door. Keeping her waiting for an answer wasn't intentional. He didn't yet know how impatient she was. He just wanted to be careful for the time being with every word he said to her. So when he turned, he was rather taken aback to find her glaring at him. It took him a moment to recover and assume his usual jaunty air.

"Erm, I have a _large_ family spread across the breadth of England. Makes it quiet convenient, for me anyway, when traveling. My aunt Esmeralda lives here. Esme, she prefers to be called. We'll be staying the night. Much softer beds than an inn could supply, I do assure you."

The door opened before he finished. Old William stood there, squinting at them through his narrow spectacles. As blind as Esmeralda was deaf, William was the butler she'd stolen from her father when she'd left home to marry all those years ago. At lest that was how the previous duke told it.

"Who's there?" William asked.

The spectacles obviously didn't help the old butler much anymore. He knew Atem well. Perhaps if there was daylight, he would have recognized him. Then again, perhaps not. Esmeralda was getting up in the years herself, and William, quiet her senior, must be eighty by now.

"It's Atem, old chap. Just stopping by for a little hospitality before we continue on in the morning. We'll need three rooms, and some food would be nice. Is my aunt still about, or has she retired for the night?"

"She's up, in the parlor, attempting to burn the house down she's got so many logs crackling in the fireplace."

Atem grinned at the complaint. Esmeralda took chill easily in the winter. His grandmother was the same way. Most of the family dreaded visiting Agatha Mutou because she kept her suite of rooms in Norford Hall so warm. But William would never admit that he needed the extra warmth as much as Esmeralda did.

"I'll let her know I'm-," Atem began, only to be rudely interrupted.

"I'd like to be shown to my room, thank you," Tea said as she marched into the entryway. "And I'll take my meal there as well."

"Certainly, my lady," William replied promptly by habit. With his bad eyes he couldn't probably see the finery she was draped in to know she was a lady, but her imperious tone must have been sufficient indication that she was an aristocrat.

Atem shook his head, watching Tea climb the stairs. She'd taken it for granted that William would show her to her room. Not likely at his age, and in fact he rushed off to find the housekeeper. Apparently, she'd also dismissed Atem from her mind and didn't intend to say another word to him. He wasn't used to being ignored. While her disdain was helpful in that it kept him from having to lie again if she asked how much longer it would take to reach London, her complete dismissal of him actually annoyed him.

"Apparently I'll see you in the morning, then," Atem said to her back.

"Early," she replied without turning to look at him. "I don't want to spend another entire day on the road."

He disappeared into the parlor before she finished. He'd _hoped_ she'd turn around and see that, but she probably wouldn't. (A/N And she didn't turn around by the way, IF you were just wondering.) Damned haughty chit.

* * *

What da think? Ok, let me explain something, when I read other AtemxAnzu stories I noticed that she was always timid and shy and didn't show a bit of TRUE back bone. (There was a few stories though.) And Atem was the dark sharp one and sometimes mean, so I thought why not mix it around? So pretty much in this story she has back bone, of course I would **NEVER** make Atem timid and shy, that is a big fat **NO!**Now I know there isn't any _yummy_ parts yet. (If you know what I mean.) but there will be, if you want, just ask me and I will gladly give you a heads up before the chapter, like I said, I have this perfectly planned out. And just to warn you, I love _**CLIFF HANGERS! **_(At the same time I don't like em.) So if I leave you at one, don't kill me! And its part of the plan.

Also, and finally, I update really fast, I happen to hate slow updaters. So if I ever update slow I am so sorry! (But I may update slowly on a cliff hanger...just to be mean. lol) THANKS FOR READING! ^^


	5. The Plan

Hi! I'm up with Chapter five! It's short, I is soo sorry. I'll be sure to have chapter six up as fast as I can! .

DISCLAIMER!: I own NOTHING! (I can see now when other authers hate the disclaimer now.)

Anyway I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The devil who tamed Her

Chapter Five

"What d'you mean, you've kidnapped her? Speak up, boy. I must have heard you wrong."

Atem patted his aunt's hand. He wasn't going to shout. He didn't need to because he was sitting next to her left side and her ear was still in moderately good working order. But she currently had her neck and ears bundled in a scarf. A thick shawl was about her shoulders too. He was surprised she wasn't wearing gloves as well.

Good God the parlor was hot. He loosened the neck of his shirt. He'd been nigh frozen after driving the coach all day, but not two minutes in the room and he'd had to remove his jacket.

"You didn't mishear me. But it's not what you're thinking. In a few days I'll have her parents' full approval to keep her as long as I like."

"They're selling her to you?"

"No, no, nothing of the sort. They're just going to think that I have matrimony in mind, and I do, just not for me. The chit is the biggest shrew, rude, mean-sprinted by all accounts. She spreads lies without the least care that someone might be hurt by them."

"And half of London doesn't?" Esmeralda remarked with a snort.

Atem laughed. "At least they think they think they're spreading the truth when they pass a rumor around. Tea knows full well the rumors she starts are lies."

"Then what the deuce are you doing with her?"

"I've taken it upon myself to turn her about. Her beauty is unparalleled. Imagine if she were just as beautiful on the inside."

"Then she'd be good enough for you?"

"Don't you turn your matchmaking tendencies on me, Aunt Esme. When you meet her, you won't like her a'tall, I do assure you."

"But you're going to be turning her about, so I'll ignore first impressions."

He shook his head. "Why is it women always look on the bright side?"

"Because you men are such pessimists that you never do. Well, I'll allow you might be the exception, since you seem to think you can change this gel for the better."

"It's a hope, certainly not a foregone conclusion. But if it does happen, I'll sponsor her m'self in London, to assure she makes a good marriage. It won't be with me, though. I have quite a few more years of grand de-bauchery to enjoy before I even think of settling down."

"Then why even do this?"

"If you must know, it's a bet. A friend of mine is convinced that Tea Gardner is a lost case. I'm not so sure. So we bet on it."

"I should have known," Esmeralda said in disapproval. "That's a bad habit you have, m'boy, of taking the challenge so easily. And why does it sound like you'll be cheating in this case?"

"Me?" he grinned. "Never say so. I'd merely call it an edge. But someone needed to take up the gauntlet. The assistance, not when she doesn't think she _has_ any bad habits. By the by, I do intend this to be on the up-and-up, so what would you say of joining us at Adler's Nest? You'd make a splendid chaperone for her."

"Why don't you just stay here?"

He gave that a moment's thought, but then shook his head. "Your home isn't remote enough. You have neighbors too close by."

"So?"

"So I don't intend to keep her under lock and key. But I do want to assure that she won't be walking away from this little sojourn in the country. Can't very well help her if she flies the coop, as it were."

"As you wish," she said with a shrug, then admitted, "I _have_ always been curious about my father's folly, as my sisters and I called it. Never been to Adler's Nest m'self. He didn't exactly invite the family along when he went there to get away from all noise we created at Norford Hall."

"Never say so. You? A rambunctious child?"

"I said no such thing," she huffed, but her crimson eyes twinkled. "It was always my sisters Julie and Corinthia who did the screaming-well, the loudest anyway. But your father was the instigator, you know. A day wouldn't go by that he wasn't teasing one of us, or pulling one of his pranks on us. At lest he finally outgrew those terrible tendencies."

Atem wondered if _he_ ever would. That was one habit he'd picked up from his father that he still enjoyed . He loved teasing his sister, Atena. But then the darling was so gullible that he simply couldn't help himself.

"We'll leave early in the morning," he said as he rolled up his shirtsleeves and wiped his brow. "And don't let on to Tea where we're going. She still thinks we're on our way back to London." Then he finally had to ask as he glanced at the fireplace that was still roaring, "Are you really so cold, Aunt Esme?"

"No, I just want William to feel useful," she admitted in a whisper, in case the old man was eavesdropping. "He was talking about retiring . I'd miss the old boy too much if he did. We get so few visitors up here, so he doesn't man the front door like he used to. But he does pile on the logs for me."

Atem laughed. "Mind if I open a window for a few minutes?"

She laughed at him. "Please do."

* * *

I told you it was short. -.-' This is chappie is pretty much telling his aunt what he plans to do. Also, his sister's name makes pops in. For those of you who don't know how to say it, (eben though its easy.) its ATE-NE. You're pretty much saing the first part of Atem's name without the m sound and putting 'na' in. Thanks again for reading! ^^


	6. Aunt's House

Hello there! ^-^ I told you I update fast. Heres chappie six! I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER!: I own nothing, promise to God.

* * *

The devil who tamed Her

Chapter Six

It had snowed during the night, not enough for it to stay on the ground for long, though. But for a little while, it would be lovely. Which was another of Tea's contrary opinions. She loved the snow, but she couldn't tolerate the aftermath when it began to melt and became quite dirty. Of course, she was only used to seeing it in London after heavy traffic turned it to sludge. Hyde Park was usually especially pretty after snowfall, but that never lasted long either, with so much soot in the city. But she'd surely be able to enjoy the snow this morning at least, before it began to melt.

Her driver-it still amused her to think of the Mutou heir as that-was waiting in the foyer for her. She'd donned her prettiest traveling ensemble just for him, the same one she'd worn for Joey Wheeler when she'd tried to patch things up with him at the inn in Oxbow. With a white fur cap about her brunet head and a powder-blue velvet long coat with a short cape trimmed in the same white fur, she knew she looked her best. The mirror upstairs said so.

She'd dazzled Joey in this outfit, though not enough to soften him up. The insult she'd dealt him by calling him a barbarian had cut too deep apparently. Such a tricky situation that had been, and one of her finer performances, if she did say so herself. She had wanted him to forgive her so they could get reengaged to put an end to the gossip, then end their engagement again. But she wanted to assure that he didn't have a negative about her, but because of Rebecca . . . she wouldn't get into that.

Though now that she was out of that horrid match she could actually find a few things amusing. For instance, it was amusing that the handsome, wealthy Lord Mutou was acting as her driver. It_ was _rather nice of him, she supposed, or at least she'd briefly considered it so. But she'd given it some thought last nice, she'd wondered why the man would take on such an arduous task when he'd made it clear he didn't like her.

As for driving her, she'd finally concluded that his sister had left him stranded there so that she could return to London. So he probably wasn't doing her a favor at all, as he implied. Which was just as well. She did _not _want to fell indebted to _him_.

She felt amazingly happy, and simply because she didn't have the threat of an "arranged" marriage handing over her head she could devote herself to finding the perfect husband for herself this time. She merely wanted, needed, to meet a man who didn't worship her beauty instantly, one man who didn't profess undying love ad nauseam when he couldn't possibly love her-yet. Not too difficult at all, she thought bitterly.

"There you are." Atem said from the bottom of the stairs, pulling her out of her thoughts, but then he added, "I could have sworn you said early."

Tea gritted her teeth. So much for dazzling him to make him regret his harshness with her. He barely even looked her way as he pulled on his black coat!

She'd actually wanted to give others a few more minutes of sleep since she had been up early and went to bed early. Next time she'd save consideration for someone who might appreciate it!

"I was exhausted yesterday," she merely said, "or I would have come down to meet your aunt. Am I going to have that pleasure before we depart?"

"Oh, indeed, in fact she's coming with us. Didn't think you'd mind sharing the coach."

"Afraid to be seen with me without a chaperonage?" Tea smirked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I knew you would understand. No one likes having a favor backfire on them."

"If they're actually doing someone a favor. I doubt you are," she said dryly. "Why don't you just fess up that your sister left you stranded at Summers Glade, so in essence, I'm doing _you_ the favor-"

"Of letting me ride in your nice warm coach?" he cut in with a raised brow.

She actually felt a blush coming on. What the devil? She never blushed! Pink on her ivory cheeks looked like a splotchy rash! It was _not_ becoming.

But having discontinued her, he at least didn't expect an answer and continued, "Why don't we agree to suffer each other's company for the duration and let it go at that?"

"Fine," she retorted. "Since the duration will be a short one, I suppose I'll survive it."

"Ouch," she thought she heard him say, but she wasn't quite sure.

Then an elderly woman walked down the stair to them, a young maid walked behind her. Both dressed to travel. Tea assumed this was Atem's aunt. Heavily bundled up in not just a coat but a heavy cape over that, and think woolen scarves about her head, it was hard to see the cherub face beneath it all.

"You must be Lady Esmeralda," Tea said with a smile, extending her hand in greeting. "I'm Tea Gardner. It's a pleasure to meet-"

"Speak up, gel," Esmeralda said in a testy tone. "I'm quite deaf you know."

"I said it was-!"

"You don't have to shot," Esmeralda interrupted. "I'm not _that _deaf you yet."

Tea grinned. "Shall I help you to the coach?"

"There's nothing wrong with my feet, gel."

Tea didn't take offense at the lady's cantankerous replies. She found them rather amusing. "Very well. My maid went out earlier to start the brazier. It should be nice and warm for you."

Excellent. Do appreciate it," Esmeralda said, then added to the butler standing off to the side, "Hold the fort, William. I have a feeling I won't be gone long."

"Of course, milady," the butler replied as Esmeralda marched outside.

Tea noticed Atem wince over his aunt's remarks. If she didn't detest the fellow, she would have assured him that she understood how infirmities of old age could and did make some people quite disagreeable. But apparently she was mistaken about the source of his discomfort because he held her back from following Esmeralda outside, his grip was quite firm. This wasn't the man with the jaunty air he always had about him, this was the devil she met two times in the past when all semblance and civility were gone.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" he demanded, adding in the same breath, "Don't think you can use my aunt for your machination. I won't have it." He hissed.

She blinked, then she understood. He thought the worst of her, after all. Seeing her being nice to his aunt must have shocked him, she though derisively.

"What an amusing idea. I hate to correct you, Lord Mutuo, really I do, but I happen to like older people. They're the ones who don't try to compete with me or otherwise take advantage of an acquaintance with me. So your aunt and I will get along just fine, I do assure you. You needn't be concerned that I'll turn my viperous tongue on her. Now let me go so I can get in the coach, I can't wait for me to get away from _you_." She snapped.

Snatching her arm away from his grasp and walking off with her head held high.

* * *

. . .Oh dear, I think I made Tea _too_ bitchy! LOL I hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading! .


	7. Alder's Nest Mayhem

Yay! I finished Chapter 7! I'm working on Chapter 8 right now peeps, so expect a very fast update soon.

DISCLAIMER!: I own nothing! I promise to God.

* * *

The devil who tamed Her

Chapter Seven

Tea had that annoying habit of getting the last word in. Of course he enjoyed the same habit, which was why he found hers so annoying.

Atem was beginning to have reservations. Well, he'd already had quite a few, but damn, watching the woman interact with his aunt had been quite a surprise. Tea, being nice, was such a bloody contradiction of everything he knew about her. And his aunt had noted it too, even remarked on it for his benefit when she told William she was sure she wouldn't be gone long.

Tea's explanation had sounded quite reasonable, too reasonable. It had given him doubts that he shouldn't be having, when he knew what a schemer she was. He just didn't know her well enough to be able to tell if she was being honest or lying. But come to think of it, she had to be an expert liar or she wouldn't have been able to get away with half the transgressions laid at her door.

He'd sent a letter off to Mai late last night, getting his aunt's permission to use her one of her footman to deliver it and then bring him the reply. Mai knew Tea much better than he did, having stayed with the Gardners when she'd gone to London for her own come-out. Someone had mentioned that Mai's aunt and Tea's mother had been childhood friends. But in either case, she was sure to have a much longer list of Tea's misdeeds then he did, and he wanted to know it all before he began his campaign to turn her about. Hopefully, Mai wouldn't take too long to reply.

They spent another long day on the road traveling through Durham and deep into Northumberland to his grandfather's retreat. It was a bad time of the year for him to come so far up north. Actually, it was just a bad time of the year for him to be coach driving.

He'd had Esmeralda pack a basket of food doe the ladies, so he wouldn't have to stop for luncheon. She'd given him some food as well, though he had a hard time eating it with his gloves on. But he was wishing he'd stopped at the last hostelry he'd past, just to warm up for a bit. The farther up north they went the more snow patches he'd seen, and the damn bitter wind that came with the snow, he was wondering if it was Tea's fault, he _did_ give her the nick-name "Ice queen" for a reason. She was bitter, like the wind.

There were no more inns. He'd known there wouldn't be. The Nest really was in a secluded area of the uplands, far removed from any other habitation. But he finally reached it by late afternoons, and smoke was coming from the chimney to assure him his caretaker was in residence and there would soon be a nice fire where he could thaw the cold from his bones. But before he could reach that warmth, he was going to have to deal with an outraged Tea.

Steeling himself for an unpleasant confrontation, he opened the coach door. "You might want to hurry in ladies," he warned. "It's more then just chilly out here."

"It's been overly hot in here, so I couldn't tell." Tea said as she hopped out with his assistance. She didn't hurry in live he'd hoped she would. She started at the large manor in front of her and demanded crossly, "_Now_ where are we? Another aunt's house?"

"No, this one belongs to me."

"But why have we stopped here? Surely we're close to London now that you can get us there before nightfall."

"We're a long way from London, my dear. Welcome to Adler's Nest."

While she digested this a frown appeared on her face and then she looked beyond the coach at the moors that spread as far as the eye could see, and her frown deepened.

"I hope you have some servants here," Esmeralda said as he helped her from the coach. "I don't cook."

"Rest easy, Aunt Esme. There's a caretaker who's taken good care of the place for a short number years but he has taken great care of the place. His wife acts as my housekeeper and the cook when I am in residence. I believe he has daughters, too. I'm sure we'll have a nice staff by tonight or tomorrow at least."

She nodded and hurried into the house. The door opened by Bakura Ryo, a young-looking caretaker with blond hair, so blond that it was white. Her pretty maid fallowed her, giving Atem an appreciative smile as she passed him.

He barely noticed it; his mind was too focused on Tea.

The London beauty stood her ground, looking quite incredulous now.

"Why does it sound like we're staying for an extended visit?" she demanded, along with a hiss that could make a regular grown man cringe or cry, luckily he wasn't a regular man.

"Because we are."

"The devil we are. I demand you to take me home like you said!"

"You can demand all you want, but I'm staying here. And I never said I was taking you to London, merely that we were going the same direction. And that direction was here."

He helped Sally down from the coach. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes while giving them confused glances. Tea walked forward and grabbed her arm. "Don't do in, we're leaving."

Atem just shook his head and smirked at her. She turned and gave him and ice-filled glare. Narrowing her eyes she asked, "What's so funny?" He looked up at her; his smirk was now a grin. "Like I said, we aren't going anywhere, so you might as well come in, ice-queen."

She stared at him in shock, then it changed to anger she marched up to him and with one swift motion she picked up her foot and slammed it down on his own. It took him a moment to realize where the pain was coming from but then like one big wave crashing over him he realized where the pain was. He hissed in shock and pain and looked up to glare at Tea, who was already up to the door and walking in with her maid fallowing.

He turned to the caretaker and told him to put up the coach and horses and walked to the door to fallow Tea. When he walked in he asked where she went and found her in the parlor. A hiss stopped him. He turned around and faced an angry Tea. "You ever smirk at me again like that and I will personally see that you don't walk again along with the inability to reproduce." She snarled.

He eyed her warily, he had no doubt she would carry out that threat. "I didn't mention patience did I?" he said dryly. "Well, now I did, mind practicing it?"

"What makes you think I have any you stupid man?"

"Then I suppose that is something we can work on while we're here." He gave her a look that told her not to interrupt, the same one as his father, and it always worked.

"Now listen close Tea. You're going to stay quiet so that everyone can get settled in."

"And if I don't?"

"Hmm, then I guess I get to stay quiet as to why you are here which would leave you in complete darkness floundering your way around, and I don't think you can manage."

"You can't be serious!" she gasped.

"Patience in a virtue. Since you don't posses any-patience or any other virtue for that matter-we'll let this one be the first you learn. Practice, my dear, beginning now."

* * *

I hoped you liked it! Please don't kill me for giving Atem a 'boo boo'. I would like to finish my story. -.-'


	8. In a nutshell

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. Now here is chapter 8!

DISCLAIMER!: I don't own nothing!

* * *

The devil who tamed Her

Chapter Eight

Tea was still fuming. The viscount was out of his mind! Why had no one mentioned that to her sooner?

Tea glared at Atem's back as he stood in front of the fireplace, warming up his hands. She might as well not even be here in the damn room; he was ignoring her so completely. She'd sat there in the parlor, practicing patience, for what seemed like a bloody hour now, without saying a single word to anyone.

Esmeralda had been taken to her room upstairs as soon as it was heated. She'd only a few words to say about Tea's seething silence before she left.

"Don't pout, gel, it doesn't become of you. Play your cards right and you'll come out the winner here."

What did that mean? She didn't ask because Atem was in the room. She would find out later when she could speak with the older woman alone, because she obviously knew what was going on. Did Atem's aunt condone what he was doing? It would seem so, but Tea hoped not. She could use someone other than Sally on her side. But until he gave her that promised explanation, she was going to remain silent, even if it drove her mad with frustration.

What she hated the most was the fact she wasn't going anywhere until he explained. She may have been able to give his foot a little 'boo boo' but that was only out of surprise, she knew that if she tried to leave he would simply grab her wrist and force her to sit back down.

She'd never been the angry before, she thought of ways to make him pay for this outrage and once again she'd tried to figure out what he was up to herself, but that damnable man had the perfect poker face.

What was his motive? The only thing that occurred to her was the same motive she was so used to dealing with, that he wanted her for her beauty just like all other men, and because of the prestige of his family, he was in a position to sweep her away and think he could get away with it. To compromise her? To convince her he loved her when he couldn't possibly?

"Have we learned patience today?"

Tea's icy blue glare returned to Atem's broad but small back. Such a superior tone he'd just used. He knew he held the upper hand here. And he hadn't even turned around to face her, to ask her that!

Stiffly, with every bit of the fury she was feeling, she snarled, "No. . . we . . . have . . . not!"

"That's too bad." He started to walk out of the room. She watched him incredulously for a moment. He was really going to leave!

She leapt to her feet, intending to place herself between him and the door. But the table in front of the sofa she'd been sitting on had been pushed closer to her when the tray of food had been brought to her. She hadn't eaten the food, but now her knees knocked against the table, causing a teacup and saucer to crash to the floor, making her gasp.

Atem stopped immediately, turning on his heel with surprising speed. "Are you alright?" he asked, his tone actually sounded concerned. For some reason her breath was taken away, was it the concern or his looks . . . or maybe a bit of both? She was taken out of her thoughts when she saw him start to move towards her. She could feel her knees sting a little bit and no doubt there was a little bit of blood. (The little table is glass people.)

She almost panicked as he started to walk over to where she was. "Yes, I'm fine!" she said, but then she glared, "And at the same time no, I'm not."

She was referring to her rage, not the minor bump that had a little bit a blood. He replied with a sigh, "Sit down. We can work on patience another day, I suppose."

She wasn't going to correct his misinterpretation of her answer, not when it appeared that he was changing his mind about denying her an explanation of what they were doing here. He sat down on the same sofa she'd been occupying, albeit at the opposite end of it. But he did turn to face her as she resumed sitting.

"You're going to tell me now why I'm here, and not in London?"

"Indeed. You and I are going to-"

"I knew it!" she cut in sharply. "You plan to compromise me in order to force me to marry you. Well, I won't-"

She stopped her tirade when he began to laugh. He sounded genuinely amused. If she weren't so angry, she would have been embarrassed that she'd obviously wrong. He was quick to confirm it.

"Good God, where did that appalling idea come from?" he asked.

With less heat she demanded, "What other reason can you have for bringing me here?"

"I was explaining that before I was interrupted. But since you mentioned it, let me assure you that my aunt's presence will guarantee that no scandal of any sort will result from your stay here. You won't be the least bit compromised, I promise you that."

"Until my father hears about this outrage," she predicted.

"What outrage would that be, my dear? That you've been invited by the Mutou family for a visit? That I've taken a personal interest in your launch this Season? He's already aware of it by now. I sent off a note to him before we left Summers Glade."

"A visit? Without asking me?"

"Would you have declined?"

He seemed to expect only one answer. She was glad to give him a different one. "Yes, I would have."

"Would your father?"

"No, he would have pushed me out the door," she replied, unable to keep the bitterness from her tone.

She immediately wished she'd kept that to herself when Atem said smugly, "As I thought."

With a scowl, she reminded him, "But I'm the one whose permission you needed."

That didn't dent his smugness at all; he even smiled as he corrected her, "No, actually, as you recently found out with your first engagement to my friend Joey, only your parents' permission is required. Terribly unfair, I'm sure you're thinking, but quite true nonetheless."

He was back to his jaunty, sardonic self. The blasted man was enjoying telling her how little control she had over her life, that damnable man!

"Where are we Atem?" she hissed.

"Northumberland."

"But that's nearly in Scotland!"

"Not quite a stone's throw away. It's a big country. But, yes, it borders Scotland."

"So you lied to my father in your note to him?" she said triumphantly. "This isn't where your family lives. When I tell him the truth-"

"You haven't yet heard the 'truth', Tea." He cut in, finally revealing a little annoyance with her. "But by the time you see your father again; we can hope you'll have a much better outlook on things."

"You mean _you_ can hope," she said with some smugness of her own.

"No," he replied thoughtfully. "I think I phrased it right the first time-since you won't be leaving here until you _do_ have a better disposition."

She gasped at what that implied. "You can't keep me prisoner here."

"Why ever not?"

That reply was so far removed from anything she might have expected that she shot to her feet to shot at him, "Because you have no right!"

"Do you always react so extremely?"

"You are provoking me beyond my tolerance!"

He tsked, unimpressed with her rage. "I'm doing no such thing. And we're going to have this conversation without any more theatrics, if you please, so sit down, behave, and quite possibly you will learn that there is a good reason for you to be here."

"What?"

"Your own happiness," he said simply. "Or are you going to try to tell me that you're already happy as you can possibly be?"

She wasn't the least bit happy, but that was none of his bloody business. "I'll see you my own happiness, thank you very much."

"As you have so far? Ruining other people's lives? That makes you happy? Or is it making other people miserable? Oh, wait; it must be starting rumors that don't have a jot of truth to them. That must make you ecstatic."

She felt a blush sneaking up in her cheeks. Defensively she said, "You know nothing about any of that other than what people say. But what has that to do with making me happy? And why would you even want to? But even more to the point, how can you make me happy when I despise you?"

"Do you really?"

She stared at him incredulously. "Were you not sure? You had doubts? After all the nasty things you said to me at Summers Glade?"

He shrugged. "Warning you not to start a rumor about Vivian and me wasn't being nasty."

"You assumed I was going to start a rumor when I wouldn't have done any such thing. I was merely trying to be helpful so the child wouldn't get hurt, and anyway why were you paying her so much attention? She's bloody annoying. Anyway, if I had come to the same conclusion then others would have soon. But instead of just telling me it was a simple mistake, you threatened to ruin me!"

"With good reason, considering your well-known predilection for starting rumors."

"We haven't really gone full circle back to matters you have no first hand knowledge of, have we?" she retorted, only a slight dryness to her tone. "But we _have_ established that you, personally, can't contribute to my happiness. So tomorrow, you will take me home."

He didn't even pause to consider it. "No, I don't think so. And I never said I was going to make you happy. However, I am going to help you find your own happiness, to be at peace with yourself, as it were."

"I am at peace!" she snarled.

"Yes, you sound it, indeed you do," he said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"To find my dinner and get a good nights rest, I have a feeling that tomorrow will be exhausting."

"But you haven't finished your explanation!"

He raised a brow. "Didn't I? Well, here it is in a nut-shell my dear. We're going to turn you into a kind, considerable woman who people want to be around. The delight in your company will have nothing whatsoever to do with your amazing beauty, and everything to do with sweet and nice are. When you can convince me that we've succeeded, _then_ I'll take you home."

* * *

oooooooo! I gave Atem a bit more attitude then I thought I would! O.O I wonder where it will lead...

See you in Chapter 9!


	9. Miserable Tears

Back again, I told you it would be a quick update. Here is chapter 9!

DISCLAIMER!: I own nothing! Swear to God

* * *

The devil who tamed Her.

Chapter Nine

His meeting with Tea had gone better than he had anticipated, Atem though as he lay in the ornately carved oak bed in the master suite. Shocking Tea Gardner into silence hadn't solved anything, but it had certainly been enjoyable. At least, it had let him escape her company for the remainder of the night.

She'd gone to bed. He'd made sure of that before he went to bed himself. After all, she _might_ have run off into the cold night, stupid as that would have been, just to make a silly point. But he wasn't getting a good night's sleep he'd hoped for.

He shouldn't have let her outrage make him so defensive that he hadn't made a clean breast of it. He hadn't intended to keep his bet with Joey a secret. But did she really need to know that this campaign to improve her character had started with a bet? No, she didn't, that was a headache of a fight waiting to happen. What he'd told her ought to suffice for them to work together. Once she stopped being so angry. Once she admitted her behavior was reprehensible to everyone-except for herself, of course. Joey had been right. She obviously felt that she had nothing to be ashamed of, that there was nothing wrong with her behavior. But then maybe she'd never stood back and taken a good look at her own actions and how they were perceived by others. Good God, was he making excuses for her? Those damned doubts were intruding again.

He hadn't counted on her incredible beauty being so difficult to ignore. He'd rather be admiring her than disliking her. He'd rather be kissing her into silence instead of-?-where the devil did that thought come from? But he knew. And it had taken every ounce of will power he possessed tonight to keep her from noticing just how attracted he was to her. But it was only a visual effect, he was sure. Now that he knew what was contributing to his doubts, he could take steps to-yes, that would work well, he thought dryly. Don't look at her at all. They'd get a lot accomplished that way.

He turned over and slammed a fist into his pillow, disgusted with the thoughts that were keeping him awake.

(In the morning)

"Why are you doing this?"

Atem didn't pause on his way to the dining table or glance at Tea, who was sitting there alone. Broadsided the moment he stepped into the room. He wondered how long she'd been waiting for him to show up. Her plate only had a crust of toast left on it.

"Mind if I eat first before we begin?"

"Yes, I do mind."

"Then this is an excellent time to practice yesterday's lesson, isn't it?"

Hearing his voice, Nan, a girl with pale blond hair looking much like her father, came in with a platter of breakfast choices for him. She and her mother, Beth, had arrived yesterday in time to serve a cold dinner. They were good country people, happy to help out.

"The pickings are lean my Lord," she warned as she set the platter in front of him. "My father has gone to the market to stock up the pantry, but he probably won't be back until late tonight or tomorrow. He had enough stores here to last a few days, just nothing fancy."

"No need to apologize." Atem smiled at the girl. "I know our visit wasn't anticipated."

She nodded and hurried back to the kitchen. Tea was tapping her fingers on the table. He stared at them.

"I wouldn't call that patience," he remarked to his houseguest.

"I already warned you I have none. It's one of my flaws I don't mind admitting to. No patience whatsoever."

At least her tone was moderate—for the moment.

"You admit it's a flaw. Wouldn't you like to get rid of it?

"Of course I would, but I don't need _your_ help to do so." She retorted.

He buttered a chunk of freshly baked bread, nicely toasted. "How old are you? Eighteen? Nineteen? And you still haven't mastered patience? You _do_ need help. I don't mind playing teacher."

"You mean playing the devil, don't you?"

He glanced at her with a chuckle. "I've been called worse, and yes, I'm sure _you'll_ think worse before we're done. But in the mean time, you'll accept my help graciously."

She snorted.

His chuckle turned into a laugh. "Very well, not so graciously."

She was glaring at him now. He shrugged and went back to ignoring her, or trying to. The food at least gave him something else to look at. Damn, she looked radiant this morning in her pink tulle morning dress with lilac trim, not a hair out of place in the tight coiffure she preferred, bangs across her brow. He wondered if she ever didn't look magnificent. Anger certainly didn't detract from her beauty.

After a few more finger tapping she stopped and asked, "Where is your aunt?"

"No doubt hiding from your sour disposition."

"Must you insult me with every word you utter?" she snapped.

"Have I been doing that? I wonder why."

He saw the slight color climb her cheeks. It was quite becoming. He wondered why she didn't wear makeup to achieve that effect-no, it was just as well she didn't. The woman was too beautiful as it was.

He relented enough to answer, "It's her habit not to appear before midday. She's awake, I'm sure. She just enjoys spending the mornings alone with her room with her knitting. And she's an avid reader. Prefers solitude for it. One of her trunks is no doubt filled with books."

"I didn't need that much information, thank you."

"Not used to simple conversations that doesn't revolve around you?"

Her blush got much brighter. Aha! Finally something to remove the ethereal glow from her and make her look more normal. And that's obviously why she doesn't wear make up. A little too much and it appeared to be splotches on her pale cheeks.

To get his mind off her looks, he said, "Were you hoping to talk her into your camp? You needn't bother. She's firmly in mine."

She didn't deny it. "She can't condone what you're doing."

"She doesn't need to. She knows I'll have your parents' blessing, which is good enough for you as well."

"Blessing you've falsely obtained by taking advantage of my father's ridiculous high regard for titles more lofty than his own."

He heard the bitterness that crept into her tone, and it wasn't the first time he'd heard it when her father was mentioned. Apparently she didn't like her father very much. But then the Earl of Durwich couldn't have love for her either, having tried to shove her into a marriage she didn't want.

She fell silent; she stopped tapping her fingers as well. Now she was staring at him, with a very smothering gaze. It made him uncomfortable to no end.

"Do you mind telling me why you're doing this again?" she finally remarked.

"Because you are the underdog."

"I am no such thing!"

"You are, you are disliked by quite a bit of people from what I'm told and by the way, you won't be going anywhere thanks to the fact that Alder's nest is so far away from anything. There is no neighborhood that you can go and look for someone to bring you back. I am going to help you find happiness in your life whether you like it or not."

"You stupid mad, have you even considered that I might love being the way I am? That I wouldn't want to be any other way?

"Rubbish. You're miserable, and because you are you strive to make everyone around you just as miserable. It's so bloody obvious, Tea that even a child could see. Oh, good God, don't you dare cry!"

She ran out of the room, efficiently hiding the tears that had just shown up in her eyes. He didn't try and stop her. Damned tears! Real female tears were his bloody downfall, and he didn't want to her to find that out, he had a feeling she would use it against him. But he hadn't expected to hit the mark quite so accurately about why she was the way she was. The question now was, what had made her that way?

* * *

Ah, sorry Tea/Anzu lovers, I had Atem make her cry, sorry!


	10. Red's not your color

It's short peeps, sorry bout that. ^^' Well anywho heres chapter 10

DISCLAIMER!: I own nothing!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Ten

"Here now, stop that," Sally said in her stern, motherly tone as she entered Tea's bedroom. "You'll be making your eyes all red."

Tea sat up from where she'd been crying on the bed. She wasn't sure where the tears had come from, but she felt somewhat better for having shed them.

"Red will go well with this dress," she remarked to make light of it.

"Red doesn't suit you under any circumstances. It's not your color dear. And what brought that on, or do I need to ask? You were so angry yesterday you wouldn't even speak to me, and now you're crying again?"

"He's not a nice man. I can't believe I considered him for a husband, even if only briefly."

"It's a grand title he'll be inheriting," Sally offered as an excuse.

"As if I care for titles, only my father does. And he would never accept a husband that doesn't have a title better then his."

"You know, I heard about the gossip flying around and about that man, when he left he broke plenty of hearts, especially the Mama's hearts. I hear he's quite the charmer."

Tea snorted, "Not around me."

Sally was silent for a moment. Ever since she started to work with Tea she had grown to see her as her own daughter. Slowly, in a motherly manner she learn Tea's mood swings, what she cried about and what made her cry. She wanted to make her happy now, that glum look on her face was something she didn't like.

"Did you know it's snowing? That's the reason I came in here to tell you."

"Its snowing!" she gasped. Like one of those storms where the rain passed quickly and the sun returned. A smile that no one outside of those who knew her well this would be quite a shocker to see.

Tea jumped out of bed and ran to the windows and threw open the curtains. Her eyes were alight with joy; she pressed her hands to the window. "How lovely!" she whispered.

Tea never cared for flowers, or of the colorful leaves of fall, no, she loved the snow. "I hope the snow keeps falling, and then I might be able to walk in it without seeing the ground."

She sighed and smoothened out her dress.

"Going back out into the fray?"

Tea looked back at Sally. "Unfortunately yes, I am."

Tea thought about it and then asked, "Are my eyes really read Sally?"

Sally chuckled, "You could show him that you were actually crying, just to put a bit of guilt in him."

"Sally." Tea warned.

Sally shrugged her shoulders in s motherly teasing way. "It works on every man; I bet it will even work on him."

"I really doubt that Sally." She replied as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Told you it would be short.


	11. Don't disturb the snow!

Yay! Chapter 11! I'm so happy! Here we do, I hope you enjoy chapter 11!

DISCLAIMER!: I don't own YGO, I own nothing! .

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Eleven

At first Tea didn't even notice Atem in the parlor, though she'd been looking for him and he was sitting right there on the sofa. But the drapes were open on a long bank of windows on the front of the house. She smiled to see that it was still snowing quite hard.

"Feeling better?" Atem asked.

She located him on the sofa. Her smile left her. He was just setting down a book he'd been reading. He'd removed his jacket, probably because the fire was roaring in the fireplace. Esmeralda was there as well on another sofa. The room was large, with three sofas plus an assortment of comfortable chairs. The older woman glanced over the rim of her own book to give Tea a nod.

"Morning gel. Or is it morning? Actually, it must be later than that, since I'm rather hungry. I don't eat breakfast, you know. But skipping it just means I can't wait too long for luncheon."

Tea's smile returned for Atem's aunt. "They're making a racket in the kitchen, so it probably won't be long, Lady Esme."

"Eh?" Esmeralda said, not quite hearing her. "I'll just have to hurry them along then and wait in the dining room. Join me?"

"In a moment," Tea said a bit louder, trying not to shout. "I'm going to have a few words with your nephew first."

"Why did that sound ominous?" Atem asked as soon as his aunt left the room.

"You jest, Lord Mutou, when nothing about this situation is remotely humorous."

"No jests at all, since you've done nothing but shout, rant, and complain since we got here."

"All with good reason, or did you really think I'd say thank you for holding me prisoner?"  
He let out a long-suffering sigh, which she was sure was quite contrived. "Come and sit down. And do call me by my name, even my enemies do." He said with his jaunty smile.

"I'm sure they do, and you must have so many enemies I should pity you, but I don't think I can do that. I'm so sorry." She replied sarcastically.

Atem looked at her with annoyance and stood up, since she didn't sit down. "Is there something specific you wanted to discuss, as you implied to my aunt?"

"Yes, but—can we step into the foyer? I don't know how you can stand the heat."

"Because I enjoy my aunt's company. She needs a little more warmth then we do."

"I know. That's why I turn up the brazier up in the coach. But, well, never mind. I suppose I'll get used to it."

"So you _can_ make concessions?" he said with exaggerated surprise. "I'm impressed."

"Don't be. I told you, I like older people. But listen here _Atem_. If you are sincere, which I doubt, mind you, but if you _are_ sincere in wanting to deal with me for a specific goal, you'd do well to stop making me furious with your insults every time we converse."

He put a finger to his lip in brief speculation. "You don't look furious," he concluded.

"Give me a moment."

He laughed. "My your witty, but I think you should stop, it's not one of the things you're known for."

"Of course it isn't. But then I'm not presently among friends where I need to guard every word I say."

"I agree we aren't friends, but I think you have that backwards. When you're among friends you don't need to be guarded."

"No, I stated it correctly."

"Ahh, I see," he guessed. "Friends' as in not really friends?"

"How astute of you. Now_ I'm_ impressed."

He laughed again, even harder. Well, devil it; she wasn't trying to amuse him. She turned about to stare out the window, which reminded her of the reason why she came out here to tell him. She pointed toward the window and spoke.

"If this snow keeps up, I'll be going out for a walk in it tomorrow. That's what I wanted to tell you."

She turned to him to see his reaction. There was the remote possibility that he'd try to keep her from leaving the house, which was why she was telling him she planned to go out. But he merely looked curious.

"Why ever would want to do that? I assumed most women were like my sister, who refuses to go anywhere if it's snowing. She swears she'll melt."

"I didn't mean if it's still snowing," she corrected him. "I'd wait until it stopped snowing. I just didn't want you to think I was going anywhere other than for a walk."

"So you like fresh snow, do you? Didn't think anyone enjoyed it as much as I do. As it happens, I was thinking about taking a walk in it my self."

"No, don't disturb it until-"

"You do?" he cut in.

She grinned. She couldn't help it. "Yes," she said, not realizing that she blushing. She couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Hope you liked! Anyway . . . ON WORD!


	12. For your own benefit at least?

Eh, I'm back. OK, I just want to say about this story I had put in about Tea's mother. I wrote down one funny story and I asked my cousin to do one, and once we were finished I took it to my family and they gave a vote on what was more funnier. So, if you don't like it I'm sorry. (and too bad) Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.

DISCLAIMER!: I own nothing what-so-ever!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Twelve

Luncheon with Tea and his aunt was surprisingly pleasant. Atem was actually able to relax and for a short while not think about the monumental chore he'd set for himself. He was, for the most part, excluded from it!

But then Tea was in her element, talking about London. And as soon as she found out that Esmeralda had only been to the city twice in her life, once for her come-out, and once to visit her brother's solicitor when her husband died, Tea took it upon herself to give the older woman a verbal tour of London she knew best. Bond Street! Good God, when two women started to talking about shopping, a man might as well not be present. But she described the city's parks as well, the Seasonal social events, the theaters, even the palace, since Tea had toured it when she was a child.

He realized, over dessert, that the conversation hadn't once revolved around Tea. Hadn't that been one of Rebecca's allegations that the beauty wasn't happy unless she was the center of attention that she made sure everything revolved around her? And yet Tea hadn't talked about herself at all, and merely made an effort to entertain his aunt by chatting about things she was familiar with.

She'd even laughed and got his aunt to hoot a few times as well. One of the stories she related was about her mother.

"She'd taken me shopping for hats, to match the new wardrobe I'd just ordered for this Season. We'd brought along samples of the materials, and this one haberdashery had quite a good selection to choose from, already made. The owner was sure he had exactly what I needed in blue velvet in his back room, so he invited us to follow him. But it was an old shop. The doors weren't very wide. My mother actually got stuck in the doorway!"

"You're pulling my leg gel," Esmeralda replied doubtfully. "Admit it!"

"No, really. She has a sweet tooth that she's indulged over the years to the point that she'd now quite wide of girth. She'd never gotten stuck in a door before though, since she usually steps though them sideways, just to be safe, mind you. But that day she was distracted and was simply following me, and unfortunately, finding the door too tight a squeeze, she _thought_ she could merely push her way through it."

"And made sure she was good and stuck?"

"Exactly!" Tea chuckled. "And the poor shop-keeper panicked. There was no other way out of that room, you see."

Esmeralda was laughing uproariously at this point. "And how was the situation rectified?"

"Well, with no one else coming along to help, the owner and I made a combined effort to push my mother back out of the way she'd come in."

"And it worked?"

"No, it didn't."

"Then what did?"

"My mother finally belched."

"Oh, good God," Esmeralda said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "She was full of hot air?"

Tea laughed again. "We'd stopped for lunch before going to the haberdashery, you see. She's simply hadn't had enough time to digest it!"

What an amazing experience, hearing Tea laugh! It put a twinkle in her blue eyes and softened all of her hard edges. A lock of her brown chocolate had come loose while she was laughing. Somehow he'd imagined her running off to the nearest mirror to fix it, but she merely flicked it out of the way with the back of her fingers and seemed not to give it another thought.

He was shocked, though she didn't notice, since she'd pretty much forgotten about he was even there. But it made him realize that he'd never seen her enjoy herself before, as she did today in his dining room. Then again, he'd never heard the ice queen laugh in genuine pleasure before either. No, after today, he couldn't very well call her that anymore.

Those damned doubts were showing up again. He had a feeling he was seeing a side of Tea that no one else ever saw. He'd thought that same in the parlor when she'd made him laugh. And when she'd admitted that she enjoyed one of life's little pleasures-leaving fresh footprints in newly fallen snow-she'd nearly bowled him over with her bashful smile! Why did she keep the vivacious, amusing woman under wraps, for no one else to see or appreciate?

It was Esmeralda's foot man whom came to give the letter that he sent Mai. She was busy with the wedding but she had taken the time to answer him right away. And the letter certainly erased those pesky doubts he'd been having.

He waited until after dinner when his aunt went to bed. Shortly after Tea finished her meal and went to fallow his aunt but he wasn't going to let her escape.

"Join me in the parlor for a nightcap?" he suggested when she rose from the table.

"I'd rather not," Tea replied, "It's been a long day."

"It's been nothing of the sort. And join me anyway. You've had time to settle in. Now it's time to begin-"

"What?" she cut in, her tone turning sharply defensive. "Dissecting me?"

"I prefer to think of it as examining motives." He extended an arm toward the door. "Shall we?"

She preceded him into the parlor, her back stiff. She took a seat on the first sofa she came to, just as stiffly. Atem moved to the roll top desk off to the side where he'd stocked liquors during his last visit. He poured two shots of brandy and joined Tea on the sofa before he offered her one. She waved it aside.

"Just as well," he said with a shrug, and downed one of the shots. "I have a feeling I'll need it more then you will."

"Humph."

"You know," he said thoughtfully, "if you take this defensive attitude, we aren't going to get anywhere. I assumed you'd like to get back to London sooner then later."

"I would. But this whole charade is your idea, not mine, so just get it over with."

"Very well. I have a list of your transgressions, Tea. I'm not going to lay them all on the table, but we are going to pick them apart, one by one. Tonight let's begin with one of the main charges against you, as I and most others see it, your propensity for spreading harmful rumors."

"Ah yes, I'm such a rumormonger," she said dryly. "You've mentioned it more then one time to me. But in fact, I've only ever spread one rumor."

"Three," he corrected

She gasped, "Three? What other rumors do you think I've started?"

"Patience my dear. Remember? Tonight we're just going to deal with the rumor you admit to starting, which, I assume, was your slandering of Joey."

"Who was hurt by the rumor that he was a barbarian? She demanded. "He certainly wasn't."

"No thanks to you."

"Nonsense. People only had to meet him to see that it was mere speculation, that there's nothing _really_ barbaric about him."

"Did that give you the right to blacken his name?

"How did I do that? By calling him a barbarian? He was from the Highlands! Everyone, well, except for my father, knows Highlanders are barely civilized."

He stared at her without replying. After a few moments she sighed. "Very well, so it's just a myth. Obviously, Highlanders can be quite civilized. I'll admit that if I weren't so desperate I could barely think what to do, I never would have done that."

"How were you desperate?"

She mumbled something so low he didn't catch it and had to ask, "What?"

"I _said_ I was afraid he really was going to be a barbarian. I'm not the only one who believed that myth about Highlanders you know."

"So your excuse is fear? Fear is almost understandable."

"No."

He was incredulous. She'd just given him a some what acceptable reason for what she'd done and now she was _denying_ it? "No?"

"It wasn't just fear. I was also furious, too. I didn't spread that rumor to hurt Joey. I started the rumor for my father's benefit. I didn't want to marry a man I'd never met. There was fear of _who_ he was, but besides that, I wasn't even asked if I wanted to be engaged to him! I was furious with my father because he wouldn't listen to reason. So I wanted him to hear the rumors and get me out of that damned engagement."

"Which didn't happen, so I assume he never heard the rumor?"

"Oh, I'm sure he did, he just didn't care," she said in a low voice.

"Did it never occur to you to simply tell Joey how you felt instead of taking matters into your own hands and insulting him so he'd break off the engagement?"

She laughed bitterly. "Joey asked me that too, but I feared once he saw me, I'd never get rid of him."

"Because of your beauty? I hate to say it my dear but some men actually value goodness and honesty over a pretty face."

She rolled her eyes. "I can see why you and Joey are good friends. You even think alike."

"How so?"

"He said the same thing to me, though he called them sterling qualities that men prefer. But I'll tell you what I told him. I've had hundreds of marriage proposals, which proves what most men prefer. Many of those proposals were from men who barely knew mw. What did you call them? 'A stream of idiots'? I quite agree."

He couldn't help grinning. "In defense of men in general, I'm going to suggest that most of them were smitten with you, and with good reason. And because of your popularity, they would see a need for haste, in order to outrun the competition. I believe that's why the men proposed before they had a chance to get to know you."

"Oh, of course, and by your contention, once those men got to know me, they'd despise me the way and Joey do. Though Joey did admit he would have tried to win me over if I hadn't insulted him when we met. He was delighted to be engaged to me after he clapped eyes on me. You're the only man I've ever met who wasn't smitten by this face at first sight."

She seemed surprised by her own words. She even gave him a thoughtful look that made him quite uncomfortable.

"No need to go off on a guessing tangent," he warned her. "I simply have no intention of getting married this century."

"So never?"

"An exaggeration," he said with a sigh. "Just not for another ten years at least. My father is very understandable in that regard, probably because he didn't marry early himself. So he's not pushing me onto the marriage mart yet."

"Was that really why you left England? Because of every mama in London had you earmarked for her daughter?"

"You make it sound _**worse**_ then it is, but yes, I was hounded more then I cared to deal with. It seemed as if I couldn't turn around without some young chit being shoved into my face. I simply got fed up with it all. And I hadn't done the grand tour yet, so decided that would be a good time to escape, as it were. But let's get back to the matter at hand."

"Certainly," she replied tartly. "I just _love_ being raked over the coals. Let's do get back to that."

He frowned. "You're not taking this seriously, Tea."

"Aren't I? Perhaps because I see no reason to belabor it when I've already admitted that I never would have started the rumor if not for the mixture of fear and rage beset with me at the time. But here's another confession for you. Flaw number two is my temper. I can't help it and I'm rarely able to control it once it snaps."

"No surprise there my dear," he said dryly. "I've already figured that out, and my foot paid for it too." He muttered at her.

"Really? Then you've gone out of your way to provoke my temper deliberately? And by the way, I loved taking my temper out on your foot, do you mind sticking it out in front of me every time I lose my temper?"

"Not at all, you're just too touchy about you own flaws." He said, ignoring the other parts of what she said.

"Because I hate every one of them!"

Thrown out there like a burst of heat, they stared at each other for a long moment, until he finally asked quietly, "Then why are you fighting tooth and nail my effort to help you get rid of them?"

"Have I not refused to talk to you? Have I told you to go to hell-lately?"

He burst out laughing. "No, not lately. Then you're saying you're going to cooperate? For your own benefit a least?"

"For my own benefit no. To get me out of this place sooner, yes."

He sighed, not the attitude he hoped for but better then no cooperation at all. Then a question popped into his mind, her father had sights to get a son-in-law with a grand title, but what did Tea see for a husband?

"Your father is after a good title, but what are you after in a husband?"

"There's only one thing I'd like in a husband."

"What's that one thing?"

"I don't believe that information pertains to your goal does it?"

"No, but you have me curious now."

"Too bad," she said with a little smirk.

* * *

Oo! What does Tea want in a husband...I won't say because it was in one of the first few chapters I think, I can't remember. BTW! There's a surprise next chapter!


	13. Snow Kiss

Yeah! I got chapter thirteen in! ^o^

Ok, just to warn you guys, school is just about to start. Yep, and my updates will slow down. (I think I should have started on this earlier in the summer, oh well.) So please don't kill me, I'm only in 10th grade!

I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU! ITS GONNA BE A-

Emily: Don't tell!

Me: Oops... sorry, by the way peeps, this is my BFF Emily. This story wouldn't be here if it weren't for her.

Emily: Yeah! and it was so hard to get you to put it up too! You need to stop being stubborn.

Me: No I don't. Anyway would you be so kind as to do the Disclaimer?

Emily: I would love to. Germantownmaiden does not own YGO, actually, she doesn't own anything. lol

Me: EMILY!

Emily: Anyway, on with the story! XD

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Thirteen

"Another petticoat?" Sally suggested. "I stuck my nose out the door; it's colder out there this morning then I figured it would be."

"Have you ever been this far north before? I haven't, but that's obviously why it's much colder than we're used to. And I'm already wearing three!" Tea complained.

"You did find those woolen stockings I laid out for you?"

"Yes, now stop fussing."

"I wish we'd thought to bring your riding boots. They would have insulated your calves better than those short traveling boots."

Tea finally chuckled. "There wasn't room for them, and will you stop worrying? I'll be fine in this thick velvet dress as well as my coat. I'm only going for a little walk. If I get cold, I'll come right back inside, I promise."

A few more minutes later she was hurrying downstairs, her fur-trimmed cap in place, her powder-blue coat buttoned to the neck, her fur muff hanging from a cord on her wrist so she wouldn't lose it. It was still early. She was hoping to enjoy the walk she'd been looking forward to without running into her nemesis first.

Later this afternoon would be soon enough to continue with that long list of transgressions Atem had mentioned. Last night had been painful enough. She didn't like being reminded of her regrets. She didn't have many, but those she did have made her sad, and she hated being sad. Was that what he was hoping for? That she'd be sad and miserable and-voila!—she'd be a changed woman? She snorted to herself.

But their first foray into her supposed wickedness hadn't been as bad as she'd thought it would be. She'd decided to be truthful. She wasn't always. She didn't see that as a flaw, but as a convenience, since the truth rarely worked for her. But lies always did. It was a habit she'd picked up from her "friends" since they were never truthful with her, always pandering to her and telling her what they _thought _she wanted to hear. Besides, if she'd ever been truthful with them, they would have been so insulted they would have gone away for good, and false friends were at all, she'd long ago concluded.

She amazed, though, that she'd decided to be truthful to Atem. She wasn't even sure why, other than that he seemed a bit more astute than most people she met, making her suspect that he'd see through any lies she might offer. Not that she needed to offer any. She had flaws. Everyone did. That hers governed some of her behavior wasn't exactly something she could help. But she'd admit to them, and that bloody well better be enough to get her out of here.

Sally had been right, she discovered when she stepped outside and closed the front door behind her. It wasn't the air that was frigid, though, but a slight wind, which she probably wouldn't have felt it if the sun were out. But the sun was tucked away behind the clouds that were dark that predicted more snow.

She scowled at the shoveled walkway leading up to the door and around to the right where the stable was. The caretaker was only doing his job. She tucked her hands into her muff, she carefully moved through the snow that hadn't been disturbed, off to the left side of the house. Now here was a view she had to admit was lovely.

No other buildings were on this side of the house that the dining room and parlor looked out on, just a lot of barren trees looking much prettier now with their branches coated with snow there was also a few bushes and pines, still very green drooping from the heaviness of the snow. And her footsteps.

She grinned as she made several large circles of footsteps around the trees, then stopped to stare off at the rolling hills, all beautifully white. It was almost blinding, the snow was so pristine and undisturbed, the air so brisk.

She took a deep breath, then gasped it out when she felt something hit her back. She thought it must be a bird, though there weren't many left at this time of the season. But the poor thing could be half-frozen and unable to fly correctly. She turned around, expecting to find it on the ground by her feet-and caught sight of Atem forming another snowball in his hands.

She stared at him openmouthed. That wicked grin he was wearing spoke itself. The very idea, deliberately throwing a snowball at her! How utterly _childish_!

"Are you mad?" she called out, then immediately shrieked as the second was flew past her head.

She ducked behind a bush next to her, indignant-and yet determined to get even. She shook off her muff and gathered a big scoop of snow, packing it firmly before she straightened up and let it fly in his direction. She scored a hit! Right in his face! He stopped for a second, wiped it off and gave her a playful glare and started to gather more snow, hell bent on hitting her.

She still laughed despite the fact that he was glaring and she got a mouthful of snow for it. She sputtered and ducked down again. His aim was too bloody on the mark, but she'd already proven hers wasn't that bad, and at least she had cover from the bush. He was boldly standing out there, probably thinking she'd merely gotten lucky with that hit. She'd show him!

She laughed again as she wound up to thrown her second snowball. He'd just been waiting for her to show herself! His third snowball knocked her cap off. Perhaps hiding behind a bush wasn't such a good idea after all, since she couldn't see what he was doing. She decided that a hit-and-run approach might serve her better.

She peeked over the bush, ducked his next missile, immediately stood up to launch her own, then ran. And ran. She slipped, she slid, she ran some more, laughing all the while.

She felt two more snowballs hit her in the back before she heard him call out, "Coward!"

She turned around to give him a brilliant smile. "Come closer-if you dare!" she taunted back.

"So it's going to be like that, is it?"

He started toward her. She quickly scooped up more snow and lobbed it at him, than ran again, but not before she'd seen the white splatter on his forehead and down his cheeks. She laughed delightedly and spared a moment to scoop up another ball, but shrieked again when she glanced up and saw that he'd narrowed the space between them too much. Damn his long legs!

With a laugh she ran off, but he dove at her and didn't miss. They both hit the snow and slid across the ground quite a few feet. She gasped for breath, she was laughing so hard.

The kiss was so unexpected; it took her a few moments to realize that it was his lips that were warming hers. She was shocked, just long enough for her to actually experience that kiss to the fullest-before she got indignant over it. It felt nice. Even nicer was the thrill that shot through her because of it. Like butterflies fluttering around her belly, and she'd never felt anything quite like it.

Quite naturally, her arms slipped about his shoulders. If she had felt the cold before, she certainly didn't now that Atem's large body was on top of hers. Steam from their mingled breath warmed the rest of her face, making her realize his lips were quite hot as they moved seductively over hers. Her breasts tightened, tingling. Her toes curled in her boots. Heat seemed to be spreading all over her as her blood began to race swiftly through her limbs.

That might have continued indefinitely if her hadn't got carried away and slipped his icy fingers along her neck. The shock of the sudden cold brought her indignation straight to the fore. She pushed away from him and stumbled to her feet, dusting off some of the snow that clung to her velvet coat. She was covered in it everywhere, of course, but that was to be expected and was not what had her bristling.

"I _knew_ that's what this was all about," she said in an aha tone. "You could have just asked me to marry you. My parents would be thrilled, no doubt."

"But you wouldn't be?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"And you might want to stop making guesses that are even more ridiculous, when I merely wanted to see if you tasted as sour as you always sound."

She stared at him still lying there on the ground in a casual pose that he could have comfortably stretched out on a sofa. (You know, where you lay down with your hands behind your head, one foot propped up on the other.) She started to frown, then raised a brow at him instead.

"Do I taste sour?"

"Oh, absolutely," he said with a wild grin.

Good God, he was teasing her! No one ever teased her. The holier-than-thou attitude she'd worked so hard to achieve made sure of that. But then no one had ever thrown a snowball at her either.

She'd just enjoyed herself too much to have it end on this bad note, so she took a moment to examine her response and realized that she shouldn't have gotten nearly as huffy as she just had over a mere kiss that obviously meant nothing. He was an admitted rake, after all, probably quite used to doing things like that.

"I scored more hits than you did," she said with a little grin, she was lying about the hits. She knew he scored more then her but she wanted to make him talk, and get into a little fun argument about it, and it was also a little apology to him when she got huffy at him.

His eyes lit up. "You did _not_! He laughed and got up and glared playfully at her. "But you _were_ pretty good at that. You must have had a lot of practice as a child."

She went very still. "No, there was never anyone willing to play with me in the snow."

The amusement left him as well. "I hope you're lying Tea."

"Yes, of course," she agreed just to get him off the subject.

"You weren't, were you?"

"I warned you not to go there, so don't!"

She walked off. The interlude had ended on a bad note after all.

* * *

Emily: Hey! Why'd you make it end on a bad note!

Me: Because that's how the story goes! Besides, it'll get better.

Emily: Really? Yay! Btw, when is it going to get steamy?

Me: Ummmmmmm... maybe in a few more chapters...I DON'T KNOW! (runs away)

Emily: HEY! WAIT UP! Anyway, before I run off, Thanks for reading! :D See you in the next chapter!


	14. I have no real friends

I'm back. I hope my kiss scene was ok, it was my first after all. Anyway on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Fourteen

Her laughter had carried on the wind to him. Atem had a feeling he'd never forget the sound of it, of that particular experience with Tea today.

Throwing that first snowball at her had been a complete impulse on his part. He'd been finishing his breakfast when he saw her taking a walk and decided to go out and join her. What followed certainly hadn't been premeditated.

He'd barely recognized her today. Such an amazing difference between the woman who'd thrown snowballs back at him, and the woman that everyone hated. It hadn't been contrived. He was absolutely sure her behavior had been nothing but spontaneous. She wasn't trying to fool him into thinking that he'd miraculously "changed" her. She'd merely shown him yet another side to her that no one else ever saw-a playful side that had been delighted.

While he didn't regret his first impulse, he would probably regret the second one. Kissing her had been foolish. It had given her the wrong impression, while it had no more than a natural inclination on his part. Her lips had been so close, her laughter ringing in the air, and she was so damned beautiful. There was simply no way he could have resisted. But wanting to see if she tasted sour? What a whopper! He could at least have come up with a better excuse than that and would have if he hadn't been so bemused by that kiss!

He found her alone in the parlor, standing in front of the window that looked out on the side yard. Quite a mess they'd made out there during their snow fight. Their tracks were everywhere, and the deep indent where they'd slid across the snow when he tackled her-was she thinking about the fun they'd had, or about the kiss they'd shared? Actually, it was a bit conceited of him to imagine she was thinking of him now.

What _did_ she usually think about when she was alone? Bloody hell, he was getting much too curious about her and things that had nothing to do with the reason he'd brought her there.

"Are you ready for the coals again?" he said lightly by her side.

She wasn't startled by his presence; she must have heard him approach. And she didn't need to ask what he was talking about. "Being raked over coals" had been her own remark.

But he did hear her sigh and her tone was rather forlorn as she said, "By all means."

Guilt! It rose up and nearly choked him as he watched her walk toward the sofa with drooped shoulders. What the devil? How could he possibly feel guilty for trying to help her? She was going to benefit from his efforts, not him-well, he'd win the bet with Joey, but that was so minor in the scheme of things now, when he'd more recently come to realize that he simply wanted to help her. Something had made her the way she was and perhaps he ought to add finding out what it was to that agenda.

He joined her on the sofa, noting that she moved away from him as he sat down. "I don't bite, you know," he said with a degree of annoyance.

"Actually, I believe you do."

"Was that in reference to kissing you, or raking you over hot coals?"

"Both." She poured herself a cup of tea from the tray on the table. A basket of sweets was there as well, but she didn't even glance at it.

"I'll take a cup of that."

"Pour your own," she retorted.

Much better. A forlorn Tea was a bad as seeing her in tears. Quite out of his league.

He did pour his own tea, and just to make sure she didn't throw him off with any more sighs, he remarked, "I'll leave those for you. You're far too skinny."

She hadn't really looked at him yet, but she certainly did now. "I am not!"

"You're too pale," he added for good measure. "You've got no color in your skin."

"As it should be."

"I would have thought you'd want to be your best."

"There's nothing wrong with the way I look. I'm so damned beautiful it's disgusting!"

Whoa. Take one step one back. Did he hear that right? And in such a bitter tone?

"Yes, quite," he agreed jauntily. "Very disgusting. Extraordinarily so."

She narrowed her blue eyes at him. "You needn't belabor it."

"Was I? Beg your pardon." He said mockingly.

It was quite for a moment, but then he asked. "Rebecca said that you had two other friends, I believe she called them Jane and Edith."

"They aren't my friends, they pretend to be."

"That bothers you?"

"Hardly. I don't want people to like me. I tend to make sure they don't."

That statement seemed do bizarre, it rendered him speechless for a moment. Of course he didn't believe it. But why would she even say it? A defensive excuse?

He pointed out the obvious to her: "No one goes out of their way to be disliked-deliberately. It's against human nature."

She merely shrugged as she glanced at him again. "If you say so."

She wasn't going to argue her case? Quite annoyed with this new indifferent attitude of hers, he said, "Very well, for what conceivable reason would you deliberately alienate you friends?"

"So I don't have to wonder if they're sincere when I'm sure they aren't."

"You don't trust anyone? Is that what you're saying?"

"Exactly."

He was actually hoping for a denial, though he wasn't sure why. He didn't get it.

"Of course it does. Like everyone else, you've lied to me."

"The devil I have!" he said indignantly. "I've been completely honest-"

Her snort cut him off. "You told me you were driving to London, not so in many words, but you certainly implied it. That wasn't lying?"

He flushed with color, guilty as charged. "That was an exception, merely to avoid your theatrics until we got here."

"Oh, I see. That it prevented me from finding help until you got me to this place, which is so remote there is none, was merely a bonus? But one exception or a dozen, what's the difference? I rest my case."

His flush got a little darker. "I apologize for misleading you for mere convenience, but I won't apologize for trying to help you."

"You don't need to apologize for lying, either. And certainly not for the sake of convenience. I do so quite often myself."

"Is this flaw number three?"

"No, I'm a compulsive liar. If I lie about something, it's quite deliberate. My flaws-my impatience and my temper-I have no control over, lying I do."

"You don't see that as a bad trait?"

"Actually I do, I even used to feel bad about it."

"But now you don't?"

"No"

"Then I suppose therein lies the difference between us. I prefer to be honest, you seem to prefer dishonesty."

"I did say I once felt guilty about it."

"Then what changed?"

"When everyone around me was lying _to_me. That's actually why Rebecca was my only real friend I ever had. She was the only one who was honest with me-at least up until I hurt her."

"What happened?" he asked.

She was silent for a few minutes, but I could see she was deciding on whether or not to tell him. Finally she turned to him and spoke.

"I didn't deliberately hurt Rebecca; I could have let her marry that bounder she fancied. She might have been happier then she is now."

"I take it you stole him away from her?"

"There was no stealing involved. I wasn't even sixteen when he asked me to marry him, long before he'd even met her. He became a nuisance, always trying to steal kisses from me, I finally asked my mother to stop including him on her guest lists, which she did. So he started courting my best friend, which got him invited to the same to the same parties we all attended, and he _admitted_ to me it was just so he could get close to me again."

"You didn't tell her?"

"Of course I did, repeatedly. She laughed it off every time. She refused to believe me and didn't hear a single word, she was so infatuated. Finally I allowed him to kiss me; I knew when she was coming in. She wouldn't listen to me so I gave her the proof she needed."

"I would think that would have strengthen your friendship and she would be happy."

"She was at first, but then she slowly started to blame it on me, she said nasty things to me. It was never the same for us again."

She said softly.

Regret was written all over her face, making him feel like a cad. He wanted her to own up to the things she'd done wrong, but this obviously wasn't one of them. She'd tried to help a friend simple see the truth and lost that friend because of it.

He'd prefer to deal with her anger at the moment, and the quickest way to get that back was for him to point out, "See, that wasn't so hard to control your temper."

"By making me sad with hurtful memories, hardly helpful." She said while turning on her heel and matching out. He watched her go, now it was time to find the reason why she treated Mai Valentine so horribly—the sweetest woman he'd personally ever met.

* * *

Just to let you guys know, Atem did NOT have any feelings for Mai, it was only in a friendly matter. I just don't want you all to get the wrong idea when you read the last seven words of this chapter. Thanks for reading.


	15. The only way to get back home

Chapter fifteen. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Fifteen

Tea went no farther then the top of the stairs and sat down there. She didn't want to encounter Sally, who might be in her room and would want to know why she looked so miserable. She didn't want to talk to anyone other then Atem. She actually expected him to fallow her out and apologize. She was giving him a chance to do so by not going far. More fool her. He didn't follow her.

"A penny for your thoughts gel?"

She'd heard footsteps coming down the corridor behind her, but she'd hoped it was one of the servants. No such luck.

She stood up to address Atem's aunt. "You wouldn't want to know."

"So it's going to cost me a pound note?"

That managed to make her grin, however briefly. "Your nephew is impossible to deal with, utterly highhanded, obnoxiously stubborn. He won't listen to reason."

"I would have thought he'd have you charmed you by now. He's good at charming the ladies."

Tea snorted. "Perhaps in another life. I find him about as charming as a rogue boar."

Esmeralda chuckled. Tea found nothing amusing about it. She'd been serious.

"Let me ask you something, Lady Esme. I was going to broach this yesterday, but Atem convinced me that you were firmly in his camp and that I would be wasting my time. Can you really condone his keeping me here when I want to go home?"

Esmeralda squinted her eyes at her. "Are you old enough for your opinion to count in this regard? Or do your parents still hold full authority over you? If you're old enough for you to make your own decisions, gel, I'll take you back to London my-self if that's what you want."

Tea let out a bitter sigh. "No, I'm not that old. And that is _so_ unfair. I'm old enough to marry, but not old enough to have a say in whom I will marry. I'm old enough to bear children, but I haven't sense enough to pick out the father for them?"

"Don't be surprised if I don't agree with you. Course it's all well and good for me to say that now, when all decisions about myself are my own to make. But I _do_ understand, and I confess I felt the same way you do when I was younger. When I found the man I wanted to marry, it was quite upsetting that I couldn't have him without my father's permission. There was the chance, he being a Scotsman, that my father would have said forget it, find yourself a nice English lad. He didn't, but he could have, and there wouldn't have been anything I was able to do about it."

"You could have run off to be with the man you loved."

Esmeralda chuckled. "I'm not a wild card, gel, as you seem to be. I don't break rules of thumb my nose at the dictates of society."

"I don't either," Tea protested.

"But you'd like to," Esmeralda guessed. "Therein is the difference."

Tea couldn't very well deny that. "This is still so-so outrageous."

"My nephew's motives are well-intentioned. He like to help people. He usually doesn't even think twice about it. And this certainly isn't the first time he's gone out of his way to do so. He didn't take the typical tour of the Continent when he was away from England, you know. He single-handedly saved a bunch of orphans from abuse when one of them picked his pocket and explained he'd done so in order to get his sister out of the dreadful orphanage he'd run away from. It took half a year, but Atem found every one of those orphans a good home. He also evacuated a whole town in France that got flooded. Saved a few lives, according to Atena, to whom he wrote about it. Those are only a couple of examples of how he tends to help when help is needed."

That was supposed to make what he was doing to her all right? "I didn't ask for his help!"

"No, but he claims you made a big mess of things at that gathering you both attended recently at Summers Glade. If I were you, I'd want to make sure I didn't muck things up like that again."

"I have a few flaws," Tea grumbled. "I don't deny them."

"We all do, gel."

"Mine might be a little excessive."

Esmeralda chuckled. "A little, eh? Then maybe just a few lessons in restraint might be in order? Just to curb the excess, mind you."

"How do control an uncontrollable temper?" Tea knew it was a hopeless question.

But the older woman actually answered from experience. "By biting my tongue."

Tea grinned. "You don't have a temper."

"I did, oh, quite a nasty one."

"Really?"

"Indeed. It used to amuse my husband to no end, he being a Scotsman with no temper at all!"

Tea laughed. The sound drew Atem out of the parlor. Seeing her at the top of the stairs with his aunt laughing.

"Feeling better?"

She scowled at him. "Not at all."

He rolled his eyes and went back into the parlor. Esmeralda tsked beside her.

"He really does get your hackles up, doesn't he?"

"Without even trying," Tea said in a lower tone, just in case Atem was still within hearing distance. But then she amended, "No, I take it back. He does seem to make a concerted effort to do just that."

"Is it strategy, perhaps? To help you deal with your temper in a more acceptable fashion."

"Then he needs another lesson in strategies, because it's not working."

"Are you even trying to curb this infamous temper you've mentioned?"

Tea sighed. "I have curbed it, actually. I stopped screaming at him."

Esmeralda grinned, but then her look turned thoughtful. "Let me ask you this: Why don't you want to be here? You have one of the most eligible bachelors in all of England going out of his way to try to help you. I'd think you'd want to take advantage of that."

"I don't"

"But why not? He tried to tell me you don't like him, but I don't see how anyone can _not_ like that boy. He's personable, witty, he's pleasing to look at, and he comes from one of the most prestigious families in the realm, if I do say so myself."

"I hate to point it out, but you are in fact quite prejudiced. Perfectly understandable, with him being your nephew. But none of what you've mentioned makes a jot of difference when he had no right to interfere in my life like this!"

Esmeralda frowned. "So you're not going to cooperate and benefit from what he's trying to do?"

Tea let out a long sigh. "It may seem like it, but I _am_ cooperating. It's the only thing I could think to do, to get this over with so I can go home."

* * *

Ok, I thought that this chapter ended in a weird way, if it ended in a weird way for you too, I'm sorry.

In this chapter Tea comes out slightly braty, but she has a perfect reason . . . and I'm gonna have to write it.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this.


	16. What are you doing here?

Hey there! Atena makes her first appearance with this chapter. I did not want to make her a brat, so if she is one in your eyes then just to let you know, she's alot nicer then she is in this chapter and the other soon to come. I swear. Anyway lets go!

Disclaimer! I don't own anything people!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Sixteen

"Atena! What the deuce are you doing here?"

The last person Atem expected to see was his little sister. She'd never come to the Nest before, and now she was standing just inside the door to the parlor, briskly wiping off the dusting of snow on her coat. The snow had started again about an hour ago, just after Tea had left him. Atena didn't like snow; in fact, most of the females in the family didn't like snow as well. He asked his father why and he gave him a simple answer, it was blood. His father said that his great-great-great-great grandfather came from Egypt. And slowly as the generations went by the family made its way to England.

It made sense; if his family was from Egypt then they would naturally love the heat. But that information only gave him a reason to tease her about her dislike of snow. She looked put out, but he had a feeling that it wasn't about the snow.

She spared him a glare. "What am I doing here? Missing a very nice ball to come here to find out what _you're _doing here. You were supposed to follow me to London. Why didn't you?"

"I never said-"

She wasn't finished, interrupting him, "Everyone was asking after you. All my friends were quite disappointed that you didn't return to town with me."

"I warned you I wasn't escorting you to any more parties. The one at Summers Glade was the last. We have numerous cousins and two aunts who live right in London, quite enough escorts for you, and my dear. So it hardly matters when I get back to London, now does it?"

"Yes, but you're the one everyone wants to see."

He raised a brow at her. "_Everyone_ as in that gaggle of giggling chits you call friends?"

"Well, they do adore you. All the ladies do."

"Not all," he replied, thinking of his houseguest. "And remove your coat. It's quite warm in here. Or are you planning on staying?"

She missed the hopeful note in his voice and huffed as she marched directly to the fireplace and stuck her hands out toward the heat. "I'll keep it on a bit longer, thank you. I am quite frozen, I don't mind telling you. The coals in the brazier didn't last for long for the trip. They died out about two hours ago. My maid and I had to bundle under the same lap robe to try and stay warm, but it barely worked. And why do you keep one robe in your coach?"

"Because the brazier usually keeps warm enough that none are needed one. You came here in my coach?"

"Well, of course I did. I don't have one of my own. Never needed one, now did I? It's not as if Father doesn't have half a dozen of them in the carriage house at Norford Hall that I could use, _if_ I had left from there. But I came here straight from your town house in London."

Before he'd met Tea, he could honestly have said that his sister was the most beautiful girl he knew. It wasn't family loyalty that had made him think so. It was quite true. With her ebony black hair tipped with violet at the end, her eyes were a lighter crimson then his, and the aristocratic bones that ran in his family, no one had doubted that she would outshine all others this Season. But then no one in his family had ever met or heard of Tea Gardner before the party at Summers Glade. And no one, including Atena, could hold a candle to Tea's beauty.

"And we got lost," she added in a mumble.

"Did you? That must have been interesting."

"Not in the least."

"You got lost because of the snow covering the road up here?"

"No, that was the only thing that got us here. We finally found wagon ruts left in the snow and followed them. But I assumed your driver had been here before. Only after he got us lost did he admit he hasn't worked for you for very long and he's never been this far north in his life. The odious fellow _could_ have said something about that sooner."

"Most of my servants are new, Atena. I didn't retain too many of old ones when I left for Europe. Now how did you find out I was here?"

"I assumed you went home to Norford Hall. I sent your footman there to find out what was keeping you, and he came back to say you didn't go home at all after coming here instead. I couldn't believe it. Why would you come here, of all places, and at this time of the year?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"But you're missing the Season!"

He chuckled at her. "I could care less about the Season. You're the one looking for a good matrimonial match, not I. Did you find one yet?"

She made a look of disgust. "No. Half the men I'm interested in barely notice me."

He laughed. "What a whopper!"

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, but it's quite true. All they want to do is talk about that haughty Tea Gardner and asked if I know why she hasn't returned to London yet. It didn't take long at all for news to reach town that she didn't want to marry Joey Wheeler after all. Do you know why?"

"They decided they wouldn't suit" was all he said.

"That is _so _disappointing."

"Why?"

"Don't be obtuse, Atem. Obviously because now she's back in the competition again and aren't that many perfect men to go around, you know."

He grinned at her reasoning. "Does your husband have to be perfect?"

"No, of course not-well, a little. But I'll be second in line now, with _her_ shopping for a husband again."

"Vanity and jealousy in the same breath. Shame on you Atena."

She blushed. "Don't tease. We're discussing the rest of my life here."

"No, we aren't, we're discussing your impatience. If you just slow down and relax you could probably find someone who will really love you."

"I will find one perfect for me, but I want to get one before she comes back and grabs all the attention of the men once again with her damn beauty, God she's so bloody beautiful she glows with it, it's almost blinding!"

He chuckled, she really was jealous of her. With the mood she was in it was best if she didn't find out who is houseguest was.

"Now Atena, you need to stop this jealousness, it isn't lady like."

"And how would you know how a lady acts? Last time I looked you were my _brother_, not my sister."

"Our family has more females in it the others Atena, trust me, I know how you all act." He laughed. She glared at him but it didn't faze him.

"Now that you're warmed up, and the coach driver has no doubt gotten a little more coals then before, I think it is time for you to depart."

"I will not! And besides, I heard that Aunt Esme is here. I haven't seen her in ages!"

"You saw her just two months ago at Father's birthday party. And, no, you're not-"

He broke off, staring out the window. He'd had his nose in a book before Atena walked in, so he hadn't seen her coach arrive, but he had no trouble seeing it leaving now.

"Tell me you aren't up to tricks, Atena, to force me back to London? Did you send my coach home?"

She huffed indignantly at his accusing tone. "When I'll be riding back in it? Certainly not."

"_Bloody hell"! _he said as he shot off the sofa.

* * *

*Grins evily* What, you thought I would write a kidnapping/romance story without having a chapter where she trys to get away? Tsk-tsk, now the last thing for me to wonder is should I leave it like this as a cliff hanger? Hmmmmm . . . I guess we shall see. Mwa ha!


	17. Broken wheel

And I'm back! Hello there, I have no idea how long I have been off but it seems that High School sucked all my energy. I left you at a cliff hanger, I'm sorry so don't kill me. But, I have chapter seventeen! Here it is peeps!

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything.

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Seventeen

Tea was so nervous wondering if she'd made good her escape that it was quite a while later before she noticed how cold it was in the coach. Finding nothing but cold ashes in the brazier wasn't alarming, but after a quick search under the seats and even inside one that lifted up, she was defiantly disturbed. Not a single chunk of coal to be found anywhere in the coach.

There was a lap robe. Small consolation but she quickly curled into it. Would that be enough? Not to make her comfortable, but it would have to do. The driver had even less warmth, she reminded herself, so she could withstand a little cold. And she didn't need to tell him to hurry. She'd made it perfectly clear that haste was imperative.

She still couldn't believe that she was actually on her way home! But the immense satisfaction and triumph she was feeling had nothing to do with going home, and everything to do with the simple fact that she'd outwitted Atem!

She had come downstairs and heard the voices in the parlor. She'd almost entered the room, sure that it was Atem's sister voice she was hearing, not his aunt's. A stroke of luck made her pause long enough to realize that if his sister was there, then she had to have come in a coach, and that coach might be outside, still hitched to its horses, and providing her with a means of escape.

Getting past the open parlor door to find out wasn't a chance she could take though. Nor could she leave as she was, wearing no more than her day dress. So she'd run back upstairs for her coat and reticule, than raced downstairs to the kitchen to find Sally but sadly she wasn't there. She couldn't let this chance slip though, so she ran. Tea felt positive that Atem would bring Sally back, she knew him well enough that he wouldn't leave her here.

She got out of the house and raced toward the coach. "Wait up!" she called.

The driver turned around and stopped. He had the look that most men had when they first set eyes on her-dazzled and incredulous at what he was seeing.

And to keep him that way, she gave him her most brilliant smile. "I need someone to drive me back to London. Would you be able to help me?"

It took the young man nearly a full minute to recover from his bedazzlement. She only had to repeat herself once herself once.

He frowned regretfully and said, "I don't think I can do that, ma'am, not without Lord Mutou's permission. This is his coach."

"What's your name?"

"Albert, ma'am."

"Will twenty pounds change your mind, Albert?"

He winced. "There a lot of coins ma'am, but its sure to get me fired for sure."

Her impatience was rising. She didn't have time for this!

"You wouldn't get in trouble; if you do I'll just take the blame for myself!"

He was silent for only a minute, "I brought his sister here, she'll probably be returning home in a few days. She's a nice lady, I'm sure she'll let you ride with her."

"That won't do! I need to leave _immediately_. How about a hundred pounds?"

"Where do you want to go again?" he asked, and immediately opened the coach door.

"London. With all speed. And I mean that. Haste is mandatory."

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'll be racing to get to the nearest inn and a warm fire, since I won't be getting warmed up here. We _can_ stop at an inn, right?"

"Yes, certainly," she said. She guessed that was the reason why he was charging so much. But it didn't matter as long as he took her away from this place.

It was a good thing she told him to go with all haste, because her teeth started chattering. The inside of the coach probably wasn't getting any colder than it had been, yet it certainly seemed to be, now that she'd been sitting in it for several hours. The lap robe wasn't really much help when her velvet coat was so thin. How long before they reached a town and warm inn? Probably no more than another hour or so considering the reckless speed at which Albert was driving the team of horses.

At least Atem wouldn't be able to stop her now before she reached people. He'd made sure no one, himself included, could leave his Nest immediately when he'd had all the horses hidden away. She smirked at the thought, and how annoyed he was going to be when he discovered she'd escaped. He might find her before morning if they stayed at an inn, if he was persistent. But it wouldn't do him any good. She'd be back among people who didn't know him and wouldn't tolerate his trying to force a screaming woman into a coach, and she would most definitely be screaming.

That was the last thought before she was bumped off her seat and onto the floor. She barely noticed the coach oddly sliding to the other side.

Getting out she noticed the wind had died down for now, but with the sky darkening she had a feeling the wind would once again pick up. She walked to where Albert was kneeling. "I hope that wasn't the wheel." She asked.

He looked up and stood up to meet her. "I'm afraid so."

"Are the horses alright?"

"Yes, they are ma'am."

"Do you have an extra wheel?"

"No ma'am, but I can take a horse and get another one."

"Then what are you waiting for, go!"

He nodded ran to a horse and got on and rode off. She sighed, why did some people have to be slow? She walked back into the coach and closed the door. She hoped Atem would not realize that she was gone until she got to an inn. But for some reason, she doubted that.

* * *

Mwa ha, so what do you think will happen, will Atem get her or will she make a clean run-away?


	18. I found you!

Chapter Eighteen! ONWARD!

Disclaimer!: I don't own ANYTHING!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Eighteen

Atem could barely see twenty feet in front of him, the snow was coming down so heavily now. It could have been called a blizzard if the wind, that wasn't there for awhile, were a little stronger, but thankfully, it wasn't that strong. But there was enough to make him_ feel_ just how cold it was-and make him think about giving up. After all, considering how long it had taken him to fetch a horse from Bartholomew's home, get it saddled, and gather some coal, since he knew the brazier in the coach was empty, he didn't really expect to catch up with Tea before she reached the nearest town. He merely wanted to find her before she got back to London, but he could have done that tomorrow, after the snow-if it stopped.

He almost didn't see the coach in the ditch. Covered in white, it blended in with the snow around it. It was the horses that drew his eyes in that direction. The snow wasn't sticking to their warm, dark-coated bodies any more than it was to his own mount. Fear rushed through him as he took in the wreck. It was stronger than any he could ever recall feeling, but thankfully it was brief. As soon as he realized one of the four horses was gone and the coach wasn't a complete wreck. Tea and his driver obviously decided to share a horse and continue.

That was his only conclusion, so he almost didn't go down in the ditch to check. But he knew he'd be kicking himself, wondering about it, if he didn't, so he dismounted long enough to open the coach door for a quick look inside. Nothing left but a bundle of . . . _'Why the deuce do you have one lap robe in your coach?' _His sister's words came back to him with shock. One lap robe wouldn't make a pile that big.

"Good God," he burst out. "He left you here to freeze? Where the hell did he go?"

Tea poked her head out from under the lap rode, not all of it; just enough for him to see her eyes and to notice that she wasn't wearing her cap. Even her usual elegant coiffure was missing. She'd let her short drown hair down? She was scrunched down on the seat to tightly into a little ball under the lap robe that she even had it covering her head.

"He went to go fetch us a wheel to replace the broken one."

Atem sat down next to her and glanced at the cold brazier. "Did he know he was leaving you here with no heat?

"Probably not," she said, then snapped, "And shut the bloody door!"

He reached back to pull the door shut. It didn't help much. His every breath was releasing a cloud of steam in front of him.

She was unwinding now that she had company. She put her feet on the ground and sat up. The lap robe really was just a miniature blanket, only long and wide enough to reach from lap to feet. She spread it over her lap again. Her hands were bare. Her hair really was short; he imagined it would be longer, like most women did. She always had in a bun, so he could never tell if it was short or long, but for some reason, her short hair seemed to make her more beautiful. Then he looked at her hands. Her fingers were trembling with cold! A wave of anger that she'd put herself in danger like this washed over him.

"Where's your muff and cap?" he demanded.

"They weren't with my coat. I didn't have time to look for them."

She said it so primly; it just annoyed him all the more.

"I thought you had more sense than to pull a stunt like this," he snapped as he removed his gloves, then grabbed her hands and rubbed them between his own.

She didn't try to stop him. She simply said, "Desperation leads me to do stupid things. I thought you and I had already established that."

"You weren't desperate. You're just afraid to face the woman that everyone else encounters when they meet you. And what did you do with your hair?"

She took one hand back from him and pushed an errant lock behind her back. "I needed the extra warmth for my ears and though my hair is short it provides my neck with some warmth."

She was so cold she'd tried to warm herself with her own hair! That made him so furious he snarled, "I'm going to kill Albert for agreeing to this!"

"No, I promised him a hundred pounds."

"That's no excuse" he muttered stubbornly and grabbed her hands again and blew his warm breath on them.

"It is if you've never seen a hundred pounds."

A good point, but still he narrowed his eyes on her. "You're determined to take full blame, aren't you?"

"Of course I am-no, I'm not. _You're_ to blame."

He almost grinned. "I was wondering when we'd get around to that."

Well, you are. If you hadn't been so ridiculously stubborn in keeping me here, when you didn't have my parents' permission yet, when you only _assumed_ you'd have it-"

"I do have it now. My sister was thoughtful enough to bring me my correspondence with her."

Tea slumped back. "How nice for you, exonerated on all counts."

"Yes quite nice, since we aren't anywhere near finished raking you over the coal."

He was teasing her. She must have guesses as much, or she would have lost her temper over that remark. But the mention of the coals reminded him that he'd brought some.

"Speaking of coals, I brought some with me, I'll be right back." He said while jumping out of the coach to retrieve them. It was less then a minute when he came back with a large amount of coal. Thankfully within moments he had the coals lit. But it was going to be awhile before they would start to feel the heat from the coals, and Tea was sitting there with her teeth chattering, her lips nearly blue!

He had to do something, but what? He thought about it for awhile but then an idea came to him.

"Now don't be alarmed, but I'm going to try something else to warm your hands up, since this coal isn't burning fast enough."

He opened his coat and pulled his shirttails out of his trousers, then placed her hands under his shirt on his chest. She tried to pull her hands away, but he held fast to them despite the chill it gave him.

"That won't work either," she said. "You aren't exactly warm right now."

"Let's try this then." He placed her fingers under his arms.

"Only marginally better, but that won't last. This is merely making you cold too."

"I was already cold to begin with my dear. It is _snowing_ out there you know. But you're probably right. The only way to get warm would be to do a little exercise. You know, get the blood flowing, work up a little sweat.

She gave him a doubtful look. "There isn't exactly any room to do anything like that, and I am not going out side to run about just to sweat." She added primly, "Besides, I don't sweat. Ladies never do."

He wasn't going to laugh at that silly statement. Even if it killed him he wasn't going to laugh. But it took a few moments to get the urge under control.

"I was thinking of a more pleasant form of getting warm."

Her eyes flared wide, so he quickly added, "No, I draw the line at making love in a coach in the dead of winter and at least without a brazier burning more strongly than this one."

He grinned to show her he was just teasing. He didn't want to alarm her or outrage her maidenly sensibilities. But this was an opportunity he simply couldn't pass up.

From the very beginning he'd restrained his natural inclinations with her because his motives had been pure. He'd brought her to Adler's Nest to help her, not to seduce her. But a little kissing wouldn't hurt, and at the moment it would actually help to take her mind off the cold.

He'd been good. He'd been damned good. He honestly didn't know how he'd managed to resist keeping his hands off her, as desirable as she was. His dislike of her had helped. But as soon as she'd started to explain his actions, his feelings became neutral. He didn't exactly like her, she still had a lot to account for and to change about her behavior toward others, but he didn't have to like her to want her, and good God, he wanted her. Soon he leaned closer to him, almost touching her lips.

* * *

Oh dear, is this going to be a simple kiss, or something MORE? The answer is . . . I'll tell you in the next chapter.


	19. Just a kiss or not

Alright, my first LEMON! I hope I did ok. Alright, I'm going to give you an ear-full about my Lemons. I do _NOT _mark them off, so if you don't like the idea about the fact that my lemons are not started off with something at the top the says LEMONLEMONLEMON or whatever then don't read it. I will be a huge bitch about this, so I warn you.

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything.

WARNING!: This chapter contains a lemon, you don't like them then why the hell are you reading this when its rated M! For those that don't care for lemons, read on.

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Nineteen

As soon as Atem started to lean towards Tea her breath started to pick up.

"I'm merely going to kiss you Tea. I guarantee after a few moments you won't notice the cold, and after a few minutes, you'll start to forget it and feel quite warm."

She started to feel warm just thinking about it. Not warm, but the thought of kissing him was already taking her mind off the cold.

"I think I should ask you permission first Tea, yes or no?"

"By all means," she said with a sigh. "I'll do anything to get warm again."

"_Anything?"_ he grinned.

"_Most _anything."

He was still grinning when his lips met hers. They were warm, not cold. Though hers probably were, but not for long. But he wasn't touching her in any way, as if he was deliberately restraining himself. Or maybe he just didn't want to kiss her. She still felt an unexpected thrill to have her lips against his, even though it was rather halfhearted, as kisses went.

"Don't be alarmed," he warned, barely moving his mouth away from hers. "But when I suggested this, I didn't have chaste kissing in mind. Exertion is the key, and that comes from passion."

She drew back. "What do mean?"

"This."

_This _was an entirely different sort of kiss indeed. He drew her flush against his chest, than he wrapped his arms around her to keep her there. His mouth fastened hard on hers, forcing hers open with his tongue. That was a shock. She'd had more kisses stolen from her than she could count, but they usually ended abruptly with a slap from her. None had ever progressed to this amazing intimacy that stole her breath away and started her heart pounding.

He leaned back against the side of the coach, lifting her into his lap so their mouths didn't part. It felt as if she were lying on top of him now, which was quite an exciting feeling. One arm still on her back while his other hand slipped into her scalp. Shivers shot down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

"Have you stopped feeling the cold Tea? He asked huskily as he rained kisses from her cheeks, jaw and then to her neck.

"Yes."

"Do you want to feel my hands on you?"

"Not if they're cold."

"I don't believe there's nothing cold left. I'll show you."

His mouth slanted across hers again while his hand cupped her cheek. It wasn't just warm; it was rather hot as he moved it down along her neck then began unfastening the top of her coat. He didn't open her coat far, just enough for his hand to cup her breast. She made a sound deep in her throat. She wasn't even sure if it was a sound of protest or a sound of pleasure that she couldn't contain, because it felt wonderful, having his hand there, tingly sensually stirring, making her want to curl even closer to him.

He smirked against her lips. "Not thin anywhere."

His tone was only half-teasing at the reference to his earlier comment about her being too skinny. The other half sounded quite pleased. The remark still caused her to blush, which just heated her up all the more. But although he was managing to say things, he wasn't giving her many chances to reply, because his kiss wasn't actually ending, it was merely pausing before his tongue thrust deeply again.

And then he drew her tongue into his mouth to gently suck on it. She moaned and she wrapped her arm around his neck without even thinking about it. Her knees curled upward on his chest. She did make a sound of protest when he stopped kneading her breast but it was brief, because his hand wasn't leaving her, it was just moving down in a new direction, down along her waist, than he was cupping her derriere with it to draw her even more tightly against him.

"Think of me as a pillow," he whispered against her lips. "It's alright to curl up and stretch against me."

How did he know she wanted to do that? It was the most amazing urge she had to crawl all over him! And she was learning quickly, this new sort of kissing. She even took the lead and started to suck on his tongue. She heard a noise from his throat that seemed to be a cross between a groan and a growl. So she realized that they were dueling with their tongues! They seemed to fight over dominance, or more accurately, they shared it. And the heat was pouring off of both of them now.

He somehow got that roving hand of his under her skirt. She did feel a slight draft as he did so, but barely noticed it as his fingers felt their way along her thigh. And she literally jumped in his lap when his finger touched her directly between her legs. He held her tighter. He wasn't going to let her deny herself the immense pleasure he was capable of giving her, but she had no thought of stopping him, she was too caught up in the novelty of the new sensations he was evoking.

She grasped a handful of his hair, and moaned. She kissed him harder as he continued giving her pleasure. Her whole body was trembling with desire, then she felt something right around the corner, and she had a feeling that whatever was coming was going to be the finish. Then something burst through her body that was beyond comprehension. He trapped a load moan in their kiss as her orgasm pulsed against his finger.

Utterly drained, luxuriously replete, toasty and warm in his arms, she could probably have slept. He would have let her, she didn't doubt, and kept her warm, his body was giving off so much heat.

But he must have heard something outside because he put her on the seat. She cried out a little bit when the warmth went away and she could swore she heard him chuckle. Atem moved and got out and closed the door in front of Tea, but she looked out the window to see Albert, who looked purely shocked to see who was in front of him.

* * *

So, what do think? hee hee!


	20. A bad habit of teasing

The next chapter! I'm on chapter TWENTY! I'm so proud of myself! XD

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Twenty

"I suppose I'm fired?" Albert asked, the fear was not hidden in his eyes.

"You might be, but I'm reconsidering thanks to the lady in there who's taking full blame for you." He said while nodding his head toward the coach.

"Now, put the wheel back on in record speed and I might keep you and give you a pound of more."

"Yes sir!" he said as he ran with the wheel to put it on. Atem's eyes followed him, he spoke out again, "And Albert, don't forget my horse, you can put it in the front of the other four horses."

"Yes my Lord!" he replied.

Atem just nodded and opened the coach door and sat inside. Tea must have heard him because she said, "Don't fire him."

"And why not?"

"Because I used my best smile on him."

She didn't even elaborate. He could only hope she would never use that particular smile on him, because he could only imagine how dumbstruck and willing Albert had been.

In a reasonable tone, Atem said, "That vanity of yours must be wearisome burden. Quite out of control, isn't it?"

She snuggled into his side to get warm again. "Don't think I consider that a flaw, because I don't. I actually don't like the effect I have on men, but that effect is entirely predictable. Except where you're concerned, of course."

"Really? Why am I an exception?"

She glanced up at him. "Don't pretend you don't know. You don't see this face when you look at me, you see the monster that you think I am."

He chuckled. That wasn't the least bit true, but he'd rather not correct her other than to say, "I never called you a monster my dear."

"Not in so many words but you've implied it a number of times."

She didn't sound huffy at all, in fact, she had mellowed quite a bit when she expended her passion.

"I believe I found a way to control that temper of yours. You have a great deal of passion in you, which can be a wonderful thing, but you've had no outlet for it, except for your temper."

She hopped in his lap and snuggled into his chest. "Do you think so?"

He rapped his arms around her and hugged her close to him, "I don't think so, and I know so. And there is one way to find out if you want proof," he groaned. "Just not here."

A while later they arrived at Adler's Nest, she said, "Now that I'm warm I just realized I'm starving."

"So am I." He wasn't referring to food. She'd woken up that damn sleeping dragon that he put to sleep a long time ago. There was simply no way he was going to be able to keep his hands off her now. In fact he'd been softly caressing her ever since she'd settled in between his legs and had leaned back against his chest.

"I should probably warn you that I won't be able to keep you from my sister any longer."

"You didn't tell her?"

"No, I tried to avoid that since she likes to jump to conclusions."

"Something tells me she'll thing along the lines of a mistress?"

"No doubt. And she'll think I lost my finesse."

"That's a bad habit you've gotten into, teasing me."

"What makes you think I teasing?" He gave her a roguish look. "Did I mention I know a way to make you forget you're famished?"

She burst out laughing.

* * *

What will be Atena's reaction? See ya in next chapter!


	21. Stubborn sister

Yeah! chapter 21! Ok, remember when I told you that Atena isn't really a bitch and if you don't like her its gonna get better, well, this is one of those chapters where she sounds like a bitch, and she jumps to conclusions. . . A LOT!

Disclaimer!: I dont' own anything.

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Twenty-One

"There you are," Esmeralda said perkily as Atem and Tea stepped into the parlor together. "What an odd time of year to go off for a country drive. But at least you're not too late getting back. We held up dinner for you. Shall we?"

Atem smiled at his aunt as she stood up to lead the way into the dining room. It was a nice attempt to make Tea's failed escape seem like an ordinarily outing when it was anything but. It just wasn't going to work with his sister, and in fact, Atena, who had been sitting next to Esmeralda on the sofa, didn't move an inch and was staring incredulously at Tea.

Tea was probably too accustomed to odd reactions from people to remark on Atena's open mouth. She merely said, "Hello Atena. How nice of you to leave the gaiety of London for a visit in the country."

Atena hadn't yet sufficiently recovered to reply or even realize that she was sitting there with her mouth hanging open. Atem sighed to himself.

"You two go ahead," he said to his aunt. "I know Tea is famished, so don't wait any longer. Atena and I will come along in a moment."

Tea's departure didn't snap his sister out of it; she was just staring wide-eyed at the empty doorway now. Atem rolled his eyes and said, "It's a good thing there aren't any flies in my home at this time of year."

"What?" Atena said, then leapt to her feet in her usual exuberant way and exclaimed, "Good God, Atem, I love you to pieces, but you really didn't need to go to and get her out of the Season so I could have a chance!"

His eyes widened but he got over his shock and shook his head. The way the female mind worked sometimes was beyond comprehension to him.

"Atena, think about what you just said for a moment, would you? You're implying that any man interested in you would immediately turn his interest to Tea instead, if she showed up. Is that the kind of man you want?"

"No, of course not, but-"

"There are no buts in that analysis."

"There are some things that would tempt a man beyond good sense. She's one of them."

He would have like to argue with that statement, but since he was already experiencing some of that temptation, he couldn't. "Perhaps. But if a man is going to be that fickle, I'd think you'd want to know about it before you drag him to the alter."

"Drag?" she started to sputter.

"You know what I mean. Before you get a proposal. Before you fall in love."

She gave him a doubtful look. "That would be a good test, wouldn't it?"

He lifted his eyes toward the ceiling. "I said it before, why don't you stop worrying about finding a husband and just let it happen naturally."

"Because the Season is half-worry. I'm running out of time!"

"It wouldn't be the end of the world if you don't find a husband the first Season."

"Are you mad!" she gasped. "Of course it would be. Two of my friends are already engaged!"

"I swear, Atena, if you follow the pack and settle for a husband you won't really be happy with, just because your friends are getting married-"

"I just want one engagement for my first Season, that's all!"

"Dear God Atena, you aren't going to die, and just before you jump to conclusions like you always do, I am _not _following the pack of idiots and she's not my mistress."

"As if I would believe! I bet she's hiding here, isn't she? She thinks her second breakup with Wheeler mad quite the scandal, which it should have done, but-"

"Atena."

She caught the warning tone this time and protested vehemently. "You can't leave me in the dark! She's too beautiful, too well-known, and too sensational to just be here for no good reason!"

"There's a perfectly good reason," he relented enough to say. "I'm helping her develop a few good qualities to add to the pitifully few she had now."

"Oh, sure you are," his sister snorted.

He wasn't going to try to convince her it was true. He said instead, "And you are not to repeat or mention to anyone that she's here. I do _not_ want my name linked to hers or have the entire town of London going through the same sort of ridiculous speculating that you've just done. Am I quite clear about that?"

"Then give me a crumb!"

He sighed to himself. When did his little sister become so bloody stubborn?"

"I'll give you dinner instead, a bed for the night, and see you on your way back to your husband-hunting in the morning. Atena, her parents know she's here and Aunt Esme is acting as her chaperone. There is absolutely nothing out of the ordinary occurring here. So keep your pretty nose out of what doesn't concern you."

"Fine, so don't tell me!" Atena huffed on her way out of the door.


	22. A horrible memory

Here ya go, chapter 22!

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Twenty-two

It wasn't hard to decide that Atena Mutou was annoying about something from the way she marched stiffly into the dinning room without removing her glower. Tea had toyed with the idea of enlisting the girl to help her get back to London, despite Atem's warning not to.

"She's a scatterbrain," he'd told her as they arrived back at the Nest. "She'll end up causing a scandal about your being here without meaning to. So it would be better for all involved if she not know that you'd rather not be here."

That wasn't what made Tea decide to say nothing. The animosity that kept coming her way from Atena during dinner was just a small part of it too. Obviously the girl didn't like her at all. Mere jealousy? Perhaps. So many young women she met reacted that way to her. But because of it, like Rebecca, Atena would no doubt gloat over Tea's predicament instead of helping her out of it. But that wasn't why she wasn't going to ask the girl for help.

Incredibly, she didn't really _want_ to leave now. What had happened in the coach after Atem had found her today was such an amazing experience, she simply had to examine further what she'd felt and experienced. And what if he was right?

When her worst flaws showed up, her temper, her ridiculous jealousies, she couldn't recall ever being able to keep those horrid emotions from spilling out to someone's detriment, even her own. Not even her regrets could prevent the same vicious cycle from occurring again. Because she'd never had any other outlet for her passions? That was Atem's guess, and it seemed so plausible, she could find no way to disagree with it.

Having found a new outlet, as it were, she felt remarkably tranquil and at peace. Every one of her vitriolic emotions was quite dormant. She felt that nothing could disturb her this evening. Even her worst emotion was noticeably missing, the bitterness that had been her constant companion since she was a child. She just didn't know it until the day she found out everything she'd believed to be true wasn't true at all. The memory was still so painful that she usually shied away from it. But she could face even that memory.

_(Flashback)_

_It was her eighth birthday. She could barely contain her excitement. Her birthdays meant lots of presents from her friends. And her mother always gave her a wonderful party to celebrate the occasion. This party was no different, or it wouldn't have been if she'd just remained in the dining room where all the guests were seated enjoying the luncheon that had been prepared for them. But she'd received a new trinket from her mother for her birthday, a pretty locket. She'd been going upstairs to fetch it and show one of the girls at her party when her parents' raised voices drew her toward her father's study instead._

_"This can't continue," her mother was saying. "You can't keep buying her friends."_

_"You'd prefer to explain to her why you can't fill a guest list for a simple birthday party?" her father said in an annoying tone._

_"That was your guest list," Mary reminded him. "Filled with lofty titles. Half of those children are too jealous of Tea to want be around her, the other half have never been here before. Of course they wouldn't come. And this new list you gave me is no different. She doesn't know any of these children, not a single one. I should have canceled this party when those original names you gave me all turned down my invitations. She's going to know something is wrong."_

_"Nonsense. This is excellent exposure for her. I should have thought of it sooner. Inviting only lesser titles as you've been doing is pointless. None of them will do for my daughter."_

_"But those are her real friends!"_

_"Are they? Or do their parents only come here to curry favor with me."_

_"Not everyone thinks the way you do."_

_"Of course they do," Tea's father scoffed. "It's all about who you know in this town and who impress. And we have a gem that can impress anyone. Her looks are priceless, and she gets prettier every year. I still can't believe it myself. You were a beauty when I married you, but I never dreamed you'd produce such a remarkable child!"_

_"And I never dreamed your only thought would be how you could benefit from her. Why can't you just love her as I do and-"_

_"Love her?" her father snorted. "Children are a nuisance and she's no different in that regard. If it weren't necessary for her to be here to show off-well, you can be sure she would have been shipped off to some school instead of being taught at home with private tutors."_

_"And trotted out at every party I give as if she were your pet doing tricks for the entertainment," her mother replied bitterly._

_"Stop making so bloody much of it. Entertaining is what you live for. Watching our guests stare at our daughter in disbelief is what I live for." Her father laughed. "And did you really look at the new guest list I gave you for this party? That one boy is in line for the title of marquis. She could catch his eye, you know."_

_"She's too young to catch anyone's eye! For God's sake, why can't you let her grow up first before you start shopping for her husband!"_

_Having heard every word, the child was too shocked to cry yet. She didn't go upstairs for her trinket. In a daze, she returned to the dinning room where her friends were all seated at the long table. Friends?_

_She'd known the children gathered there were all strangers to her, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. She'd merely thought her real friends would still be coming, that they were just late, so she hadn't thought anything was amiss. She was so accustomed to meeting new children who came to dinners with their parents. Her mother entertained weekly. Even she was still summoned to the parlor of the dining room or wherever the guests were gathered, to be introduced . . . ._

_She stopped by a boy who was much older then her._

_"Why are you here?"_

_"They said if I came and pretended to like you, I'd have a new horse. The one I have now is getting old. My father wouldn't buy me a new one, but he said yours would if I came here today and pretended to have fun."_

_Tightness filled her throat as she replied, "I guess you really want that horse."_

_"Of course I do!"_

_"Then you should have pretended."_

_He glared at her. "There's no point in my staying then, is there?"_

_"No, there isn't," she agreed, and turned to the boy sitting next to him, who appeared to be closer to her age, and she asked him also, "Why are you here?"_

_With the first boy already gone and on his way to the door, this one was just as candid. "Your father paid mine twenty pounds so I was told I had to come. I'd rather be at the park sailing my boat."_

_"I'd rather you were at the park as well," she replied, her voice more quiet, the words more difficult to get out past the lump in her throat._

_Her eyes were starting to sting with tears now. Even her chest was hurting when she glanced at the plain-looking girl across the table from him. This one was much too old to be attending an eight-year-old birthday party._

_"And you, why are you here?"_

_"I was curious. I wanted to know why it took bribery to get me here. I understand now. You're too pretty to have any real friends. I have to-"_

_She was about to say something more, but what could an eight-year-old girl do? Tea looked in front of her, picked up a plate full of food and threw it right in the girl's face, plate and all._

_Tears ran poured down her cheeks like waterfalls, and before she could make a puddle or a river she yelled, "GET OUT, ALL OF YOU!"_

_(End of Flashback)_

Tea never looker at a friend the same way ever again after that day. She doubted them all and easily caught them in their placating lies. And usually those very lies provoked her to do exactly what the others tried to prevent by lying. She'd come across a few of those birthday guests again over the years. All of them had apologized to her and swore they wouldn't have needed to be bribed to come to her party if they'd just met her first. She didn't believe them and scorned the lot of them.

She never looked at her father the same way either. She had adored him. Finding out that he bore her no love in return, that he saw her only as a tool in his social-climbing schemes, had ripped her heart out and left only bitterness in its place.

But it was all gone today—because of Atem. His theory was easy enough to test. That's really why she didn't want to leave the Nest quite so soon. This new outlet for her passions not only held her emotions back, it had been too pleasant not to want to explore it again.

She ignored Atena, who pouted through the meal, but she couldn't ignore Atem. Her eyes were drawn to him repeatedly whether he was speaking or not, though he did try to put some normalcy to the meal by keeping up a conversation with his aunt. He tried several times to draw his sister into it, but she would just glower at him, so he gave up the effort. Tea found it easy enough to join in, though, when the new snowstorm was mentioned.

"I think I'll have to trample through the snow again in the morning, now that's thoroughly covered up my earlier tracks," she said, then added with a grin, "Care to have another snow fight Atem?"

He laughed. "You lost the last one."

"I did not." She chuckled as well. "That was a draw and you know it!"

That was apparently too much familiarity between them for Atena to stomach, because she stood up angrily and warned Tea, "Don't try to seduce my brother into marriage. Our father would never approve of a woman like you."

Tea actually blushed. She hadn't intended to do any such thing, but the unprovoked attack did jar her tranquility a notch. Atem, on the other hand, was appalled at his sister's remarks.

"Good God, Atena, have you taken leave of your senses? I am utterly ashamed of you."

"So am I, gel," Esmeralda added.

"What?" Atena protested in a whine. "You might not be tempted by her beauty or have designs on her, but that doesn't mean she hasn't set her cap for you. You don't see the way she looks at you?"

"There can be no excuse for such rudeness and you know it," Atem said. "Apologize this instant."

"I will not!" Atena refused. "Don't be blind. It needed to be said!"

"The devil it did."

Red-cheeked now, Atena threw down her napkin. "I'm not going to sit here and watch you being led to the slaughter. When you've finished wasting your time doing whatever it is you won't confide in me about, you'll know where to find me. And I'll apologize to _you_ when you've regained _your_ senses, but I won't apologize to _her_! And don't you dare apologize for me!' she added on her way out the door.

Atena must have known her brother well because he did just that. "I'm sorry Tea-"

"Don't be," she interrupted with a weak smile. "I am so very used to jealousy; it doesn't even bother me anymore."

"You think that's all that was?"

"Certainly. Unwarranted in this case, but then jealousy doesn't need truth or facts to rear its head. Believe me; I know that better than anyone."

"Commendable attitude, gel," Esmeralda put in. "But my niece knows better than to make outburst like that."

Tea chuckled. "I can hardly hold her at fault for that when I'm the one who usually making outbursts. But perhaps you can escort me to my room, Atem? I would rather not be ambushed by your sister again tonight."

* * *

Just to let you guys know if my dad ever said anything like that I would have cried my f-ing eyes out. And please give me some credit, I did not enjoy writing this chapter at all!


	23. I want to test your theory!

Yeah! chapter 23! XD Alright peeps, I need your help! I was going over my story planer when I realized something, the name of Atem's father is too long! OOOOoooh noooooooo!

So, I have come to you all to get ideas, please leave a review of an idea. Something short, but sounds close to English and Egyptian. Other-wise if you don't I will propbably make up a name that sounds real stupid and totally boring and weird for him. Please, I'm also doing this so I can put some more of your guy's ideas in the story. (I want my reviewers to be happy.) So think of it as a contest, you put in names and I write them all down and evetully you will all vote on the names that I put up. The winner gets to have the name that they chose put in the story. Simple, right?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything.

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Twenty-three

It was rather bold of her to ask Atem to walk her to her room. It was a bedroom, after all. The proper form would have been to ask Esmeralda instead. But Tea hadn't hesitated. She didn't ask to be here, she was being kept from leaving, so the normal rules of etiquette could be suspended for the time being as far as she was concerned. And that was all the reasoning and logic she needed to proceed down the path of ruination, as it were.

The thought amused her, since she didn't for a moment think that any such thing would happen if she had a proper chaperone. So no one would ever know.

She might have to explain to her future husband, if she was lacking her virginity, but she could do so without providing names. If she was lucky enough to find a man who really loved her and wasn't just smitten by her face, then she didn't think it would matter all that much, and if it did, well then, he wouldn't really be in love with her, would he?

How easy it was to make excuses when something she really wanted was involved. But then she was a London girl and far more sophisticated than most debutantes. Every scandal in her fair city for the last ten years had passed her ears. She knew how they started, how they were avoided, and how to defuse them.

She slowed her step at the top of the stairs now that she had Atem completely alone. The excitement that had shown up the moment she'd made her decision to test his theory was new to her and still present. She was going to make love to him. The thought was absolutely thrilling. But she couldn't just pounce on him there in the hall. A little more subtlety was called for.

She began, "I suppose I should assure you, after your sister's allegation, that I don't have designs on you."

"Believe me, Tea; you've made that perfectly clear from the very beginning. Actually . . . ," he started to amend, but she easily guessed that he was remembering that she'd approached him at Summers Glade.

"That was before I knew that you don't play by the rules, and to be honest, any man would have served at that point, even you. I was impatient and simply wanted to get it over with, and you were one of the few men that father would have, without a doubt, approved of."

"I do believe I should feel insulted."

They had stopped to talk, so she couldn't miss his grin. "Yes, you certainly look offended," she replied. "But, no, I didn't know you yet, so my reasoning had nothing to do with _you_, and everything to do with your title. But that was for my father. Your wealth, on the other hand-" she paused to chuckle. "I confess that my own personal criterion. I have every intention of being a social matriarch and to give the grandest balls London has ever seen, and that will require a lot of money. So I won't be marrying a pauper if I can help it. But there are many more wealthy men to go around than there are titles as esteemed as yours will be."

He feigned a forlorn sigh. "As assurances go my dear, I'm afraid you've failed miserably."

She blushed slightly. "I don't think I phrased that correctly. What I meant to say was there are more men that would suit me than there are to suit my father, but I'm not all that keen on taking his preferences into consideration anymore. And that means you're the very last man I'd put on my list, because you're defiantly on his. Does that make sense to you?"

"Rather convoluted, but I'm getting the drift that you'd spite yourself just to spite your father."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, bring my renowned spite into it."

"You don't see it that way?"

"I can understand that you really hate each other."

"That isn't the case at all; I just lost my love for him long ago. We tolerate each other is a good way to put it. But I'm tired of being used to further his own ambitions. If you doubt me, just look at what he's done to me in this year alone. Engaged me to a barbarian and thrown me to the wolves!"

"Are you calling me a wolf?"

"You caught that didn't you?"

He laughed. "I think I get the point now."

"Good, because if I find the perfect man for myself, I wouldn't think twice about marrying him without my father's permission. I am well aware that there are places we could go to accomplish that."

"Now _that_ reassures me."

"I thought it would."

She turned away and took another step down the hall. It took a moment for her to get up the nerve to add, "Having said that, don't be alarmed when I tell you I'd like to test that theory you raised today."

She glanced back to see he'd gone very still. He knew exactly what she meant. "I think-perhaps-you should give that more thought." And than he groaned. "I don't believe I just said that."

"I have thought about it, and I must tell you I've never felt such-such-"

"Sublime ecstasy?" he supplied with another groan.

"No, not _that,_" she said with a blush. "Though that was very nice. I meant the tranquility that followed and is still with me. You don't know how rare it is, foe me to feel this way."

"You know I wasn't completely serious today, when I mentioned other outlets for your passion?"

"Weren't you? But it makes sense! Especially considering this lingering effect it's had on me. Look at your sister, for example. She didn't disturb me at all tonight, when I usually react to that sort of jealous hostility with pointed barbs of my own. So I _am_ going to test this Atem, with you or with someone else. If you were right, then I have hope now of getting rid of at least half of my flaws for good. That isn't something I'm going to pass up."

"At risk of losing this golden opportunity, I feel it only fair to point out that making love right now, while you are already at peace, will test nothing."

She frowned, then gasped. "I didn't think of that! But you've quite right. And perhaps what happened today will have a permanent effect-?" He was shaking his head at her. "No? Well, I suppose I'll just have to see how long it does last. Good night."

"Tea."

She pretended she didn't hear him as she hurried to her room. How utterly embarrassing. He probably thought she'd merely been making advances toward him, that she'd known all along that her suggestion would be pointless just now. But damn, why did he have to point that out?

* * *

Oooooh! Does Tea want a little bit _more_ of Atem? Read on, read on.


	24. A fool, but not for long

I'm back! XD I personally thought I was never going to get this chapter done with school going on. Ugh! I would rather stay home and work on this. Anyway... ONWARD!

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Twenty-four

Atem stood at the parlor window watching Tea take her walk outside. He wasn't going to join her this time. His mood had turned sour last night and still was which was hardly conducive to gay antics that she might expect out in the yard. But he still couldn't help watching her.

The sun had come out. The fresh snow on the ground that she enjoyed wouldn't last long now. Bakura had remarked that while they got their fair share of winter, they didn't usually get this much snow. Atem was glad they had. If there hadn't been snow on the ground yesterday, Tea's coach wouldn't have landed in the ditch and she might have made good of her escape.

Atena had left early that morning; still to angry to even bid him good-bye. He'd given Albert a letter to take to his father to his factor, who would give him a year's pay before he "quite," as long as he got Atena back to London safely. I wasn't the hundred pounds he'd risked his job for, but much more than the fellow deserved.

While his eyes followed Tea's every step, he gingerly put his raw knuckles to his mouth to suck on them. He'd slammed his fist against his bedroom wall last night to commemorate what a bloody fool he was. Passing up an opportunity to make love to _her_? And it had even been her idea!

He still found that remarkable, though after some thought, not all that surprising. Tea could in no way be compared to an average debutante, and not just because of her beauty. She'd had too much exposure to the London sophisticates, long before she should have had any. She'd even been receiving marriage proposals before she was even out of the schoolroom.

While that was her father's fault, no doubt, it still gave Tea a more worldly outlook than a normal girl her age would have. Nor did he doubt she'd been serious last night. What he was sure of, and wished he wasn't, was that she didn't really care with whom she tested this theory. He merely happened to be handy. And that was the biggest source of his current disgruntlement.

He had no intention of forming an attachment to her or even having a brief affair, but he _was_ used to fighting women off, and his experience with Tea thus far was the exact opposite direction. She wanted nothing to do with him, would prefer to get as far away from him as possible. The few overtures he'd been unable to resist making hadn't changed that at all. She could at least have given him some indication that she wanted him personally, instead of saying any man would do for her damned testing.

"I'm sorry about what I said last night," she said behind him. "I simply wasn't thinking."

His thoughts had distracted him long enough to miss her return to the house. He turned around and saw her shrugging out of her coat, which she laid over a chair as she made her way to the fireplace.

"Don't give it another thought," he said. "All the snow off your boots? Letting it soak in will delay your feet getting warm."

"Yes, I'm good at stomping my feet."

"I can imagine."

She glanced at him, but must have decided not to respond to his dry tone. She held her hands out to the fire. She was wearing a dress today he hadn't seen before. Like most of the dresses he'd seen her in, it was more suited to simmer weather with its low neckline and short capped sleeves. But then most young women of his acquaintance dressed the same because houses were usually overheated in the winter and they remained mostly indoors. The lavender color seemed to enhance the blush of her cheeks, which was no doubt due to her walk outdoors. The dress was becoming, though perhaps a bit too snug across her breasts. He groaned inwardly. He had a feeling his every thought about her now was going to be sexual.

He moved over to close the door she'd left open when she entered. "We need privacy?" she asked.

"No, just keeping the heat from escaping into the hall," However, privacy _was_ on his mind, and the fact that his aunt wouldn't be coming downstairs for several hours yet assured him that they'd have some privacy for a while. "You appear chilled."

"Yes, I was thank you." But with her hands warmed now, she moved over to the nearest sofa and took a seat. "I missed bidding your sister farewell."

He crossed the room to join her. "No, you didn't. She left in a snit without saying good-bye to anyone. And now how is your sublime tranquility today? Still holding up?"

She gave him another curious glance, but still answered, "Indeed. I'm beginning to think you were wrong, that it is permanent."

He shrugged. "My opinions are merely that, hardly infallible."

"So what is on the agenda for today?"

"Why don't we try a day where neither of us lies about anything."

The brought an immediate frown to her brow. "That implies you've been lying to me. About what?"

"Quite the contrary, my dear. After you admitted you don't mind lying, I found myself assuming that's what you've been doing here."

"You assume wrong. I decided that telling the absolute truth was the only way I was going to get out of here."

"But you see, even that could a lie," he pointed out. "How would I know the difference? Once you start down the path of dishonesty, no one will trust what you say. You don't see that?"

She sat back with a little smirk. "What I see is you're trying to provoke my temper. A good try, but it isn't going to work."

Was he doing that? Actually, that was a damned good idea, though he insisted, "I just made a valid point."

"Yes, it was, and I quite agree. But then you see I've lived with that sort of distrust most of my life. And once you believe that no one is honest with you, not even your parents, then you no longer care if you're believed or not. It simply doesn't matter. Tit for tat, as it were."

"You really think it doesn't matter?"

She blushed. "Very well, _sometimes_ I suppose it does. Like now. I really did decide that honesty was the only way to deal with you, but to _be_ honest, that was because I couldn't think of a single way to lie my way out of here."

He couldn't help laughing. Sometimes she was simply too blunt. But then she surprised him by taking exception to his amusement.

"That isn't funny. This entire situation hasn't been. And I'll have you know that it isn't easy being completely honest when I'm accustomed to-"

"Hurting people with your lies?"

She gasped at him. "You really are two-faced, aren't you? You deceive and lull with your amusement jocularity only so you can sneak up from behind and go straight for the throat! I can't believe I was lulled into forgetting that about you!"

"No longer quite so tranquil?"

"No, damn you!"

"Good," he said, and dragged her across his lap.

* * *

Oh dear! I guess I need to put up another warning. Hee hee, I'll have to kick it up a bit more. HA HA!


	25. Making Love to HER

Yeah! Chapter 25! XD Alrighty peeps, just to let you know, there is going to be a serious large update marathon going to happen on weekends. Reason one, I have nothing better to do since I have no homework. Two, I'm brakeing one of my rules, I already have another story and before I even get going on it I need to finish this. (Its a Joey and Mai story btw called Almost a Lady.) So yeah, I'm am going to be updating as if I have no life. So don't juge me. Anywho, LET'S GO!

Disclaimer!: Don't own ANYTHING!

WARNING!: OH RA! My second lemon! I hope I did good. Anyway yeah, there's a Lemon. Mostly this chapter, don't like Lemons then don't read.

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Twenty-five

Her anger reappeared with shocking speed. It was as if she'd been shielded by a curtain made thick by her own delusions that was abruptly opened, and there in the audience were all her bitter emotions applauding that she could no longer hide from them. And that absolutely infuriated Tea, who directed her rage right where it belonged, at the instigator who'd drawn open the curtain.

But just as quickly, Atem's month was on hers, and while her fist hit his shoulder once before he gathered her too close to reach it again, she was soon griping his head instead with both of her hands and kissing him back in an explosion of passion. Damn him! She didn't doubt he'd deliberately provoked her; she just didn't care at the moment.

He leaned back on the sofa and without much protest positioned her so she was lying on top of him. Not for a moment did he break the kiss that was stirring her. The position gave him full access to her body, and since it was obvious that he didn't need to keep her trapped there, that she was fully involved in that kiss, his hands were free to wander over her back and lower. And he went lower indeed. Before long he was gripping her nether cheeks and moving her carefully against the hardness between his legs.

In doing so, he somehow found an incredibly sensitive spot-on her. And every time it pressed against his hardness, she felt a little shock that caused her to bounce against him. She couldn't prevent it, had no control over that reaction at all, but it was raising her passion to new heights, so much so that she was soon grinding her body against him.

The heat emanating between them was growing hotter. She wished it were cooler in the room, that he hadn't closed the . . . door. A quelling thought, and once it arrived, it was priority.

She was loath to end what was happening, but propriety had reared its ugly head and she gasped out finally, "Someone might come-"

"I locked the door."

The anxiety that had briefly mounted in her left her immediately. That was all she needed to hear to remove the worry of discovery and just experience to the fullest what he was doing to her.

He'd slowly been raising her skirt. When he suddenly changed their positions, there was no cloth to hold him back from settling between her legs. What a thrilling sensation, having him there! It stirred inside her and seemed to uncoil, spreading a new heat that increased the sensual tension mounting in her.

All of her senses were heightened to acute awareness. She was tasting him, spicy musk! The hair she was still gripping wasn't coarse at all; it felt like fine silk. She would never have imagined that. And every time she heard _him_ groan, she felt the need to do the same, also, a feeling she couldn't describe spread through her when she realized that she was having the same effect on him that he was having on her.

Every breath was becoming labored, and it wasn't due to his weight on her, oh no, that gave her a thrill itself and was mostly centered between her legs. But she caught herself holding her breath. She couldn't seem to explain it, each time he touched her he found a new sensitive spot on her, and she had so many! His lips weren't still for a second, nor were his hands.

His fingers curled about her ear, traced a path along her neck, which made her shiver deliciously, and it was easy for him to slip the top edge off her dress below her breasts. His palm pressing against one plump globe was exceedingly hot, but that was nothing compared to the heat of his mouth when he suddenly broke the kiss to suck on her breast. She forgot to breath. Her arms wrapped about his head, her body arched against him. It felt as if she were going to go up in flames any moment!

He fumbled with clothes still between them. She heard a tear-her drawers? Such impatience! She almost laughed, but he was kissing her again. And there was a new pressure between her legs that made her purr in her throat, but no sooner when it felt good it suddenly started to hurt. She pressed back away from the pain, but it followed her, increased to the point that she cried out. But with a swift thrust from him and it was gone, leaving just a fullness behind that she didn't yet know what to make of.

The mood was broken however, and he leaned back slightly to see her reaction. She was understandably glaring at him, feeling somewhat betrayed.

"That was-" he began, but amended with a sigh, "It won't happen again, you have my word."

"What won't? The pain?"

"Yes. That was your body fighting to retain its innocence. You didn't really want to keep it at this point, did you?"

She understood now and said with a good deal of annoyance, "No, but my mother should have mentioned that there would be pain involved. She said I would only get lucky if I don't to enjoy making love and I guess I didn't get lucky."

She could see he was fighting to laugh, and the urge to hit him swept over her. This was not funny. To have such pleaser end on such a bad note . . .

"Are we done then?" she asked stiffly.

"Good God, I hope not. But I have a feeling your mother rushed through that conversation. She should have told you that luck has nothing to do with it."

"What does?"

"The skill of your partner," he said with a grin. "Shall I prove it?"

He moved in her as he said it. Her eyes flared wide. The sensation he evoked with his fullness was nothing but pleasure, and in fact, it was nearly too pleasurable. That quickly changed when his speed picked up. She thought she was going to burst! It sent large amounts of pleasure deep down; she almost forgot she was on a sofa, until a tension built that would have to explode, and it did, blissfully pulsing, draining her to repletion.

"That was wicked of you."

"Yes it was, but tell me, did it work?"

"Honestly, I'm to full of pleasure right now to really tell."

He leaned up to look at her. He was grinning. "Enjoyed that, did you?"

"Yes, you simply can't imagine."

"Ah but I can, or do you thing men do this just to pass the time"

She laughed. She felt so bubbly right now she was surprised that she didn't start giggling. But then she had a disappointing thought.

"My temper is going to come back, isn't it?"

"No doubt, but this time you'll have a little bit better control over it then you used to in that past. Now I am curious, are you peaceful again?"

She nodded. "I think the testing either way went well."

"That's good, and by the way, I would love to offer help any time you feel the need to release some of those passions again."

"How generous of you."

"Thought so."

She laughed, and then a thought hit her. "And just to let you know, I won't marry you. I would never dream to make my father happy. And I will not talk about him, what's between me and him is none of your concern."

"A sweet, kind woman wouldn't say that."

"A sweet, kind woman wouldn't have a father like mine."

He winced. "Touché"

* * *

We all know what her father has done, but heres a question. Will she ever forgive him? Well, we shall see in the later chapters! UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	26. Going Home

Yahoo! I'm about to reach chapter 30! I feel so happy. ^^ And no matter how little reviews I have I thank you guys ro reading.

Disclaimer!: I own nothing!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Twenty-six

Tea straightened out her clothes as if nothing happened and the same with Atem. After everything was on correctly he drew her into his arms and kissed her one last time. "We should really do this in a bed sometime." His smile was somewhat embarrassed. "Where I can devote the proper time to your pleasure. Rushing like a wet-behind-the-ears school boy-"

She put a finger to his lips. "Your ears are quite dry, I do assure you."

"That's kind of you to say that, but I do seem to lose my fineness when I'm around you."

"Fishing for more complements, are you?"

"Was I?" he grinned.

"Be careful, because if I'm nice that means I get to go home."

He coughed, opened the door, and gently pushed her out. "Go change before anyone sees you and gets an idea of what we were doing."

"Would you destroy my evidence then?"

"But of course."

She bunched her torn drawers in her hand and gave them to him. She would prefer not to get caught with them in the hall.

"I would toss it in the fireplace; I don't want Sally to find them."

"Certainly."

He walked over but before he threw them in she caught little bits of her virginal blood, and Sally knew well it was not her time of month. As for her petticoat she would put it under the mattress for now. Later on she would cut it up and feed it to the fire. Then, all evidence would be gone.

When she was done changing she went back down to the parlor and looked out the window, thinking about what had happened. She blushed knowing the sofa where they made love was behind her. If they ever sat on the sofa again she would never think the same way.

There was noise behind her, she turned around and now Atem looked clean and fresh, along with his Aunt. She followed them down for luncheon and there her mood lasted through the whole thin, well, at least until she went into the study with Atem after.

"Let's discuss Mai." He said as she took her seat.

"Let's not."

She smiled as she said it. She didn't want him to think she was being difficult. But she had such mixed feelings about Mai Valentine; she didn't really want to delve into them.

Atem didn't say another word, was staring at the letter opener he'd picked up and was now twirling it through his fingers. She knew what he was doing, using silence against her. It wasn't going to work this time . . . and it she gave in.

"I was fool enough to give her a chance, you know," Tea said after a few more moments. "When she arrived in London with her aunts to stay with us for the first Season, she seemed so sweet. I doubted it at first, but then I realized her sweetness probably wasn't false because she's a country girl, so I broke my own rule. (I know, Mai a country girl? Yeah right. But just go with the story.) I thought we could be real friends."

He let out a long-suffering sigh. "So you really did backstab a friend? I must admit, I was hoping for a valid excuse."

He looked so disappointed in her it actually brought a tightness to her chest. What the devil? And she didn't even know what he was talking about!

"Explain that remark to me. How exactly did I backstab her?"

"You reintroduced her family scandal, which had been long forgotten, and you did so maliciously."

"Don't be absurd," she said curtly. "I was doing her a favor."

He raised a skeptical brow. "By ruining all her chances for a good match in London? I think I would prefer to decline from favors like that."

Tea sat back with a very annoyed look on her face and started to rub the sides of her head.

"And here I thought you were smart, but no, I guess I_ have_ to explain even though it's so obvious."

She could tell the he had the urge to puff up like a blow-fish at that comment so she quickly continued.

"You probably won't believe this but I was trying to save the girl a lot of grief later on."

"Grief?"

"Yes. I didn't want to see her get hurt by falling in love with someone and then not being able to marry because of the stupid scandal. It was bound to come up on its own. After enough people had met her, someone would have remembered the Valentine name. And it was such a silly scandal. To assume that just because a few ancestors killed themselves everyone else in her family would was bound to do the same, herself included, was preposterous! Yet you know how people are. Some will believe such nonsense. So my idea was to get it out in the open and point out how silly it was. I would have laughed down any fool enough to give credit to it. It would have died a quick death and no more would have been heard about it."

"Good God, you're trying to say that you were championing her?"

"You don't have to sound so incredulous. That was the idea-originally."

"Ah." He nodded. "Are we going to get to the malicious part now?"

"No, I see what we are going to get at my final flaw. Coupled with my temper, it's probably my worst flaw."

"And that would be?"

"Jealousy."

"Do you realize how absurd that statement is?" he said incredulously. "You are quite possibly the most beautiful woman in England. Every woman you meet is probably jealous of _you_. Even my sister is! Out of all them, you are the one woman who would have no conceivable reason to be jealous of anyone."

"Everything you say is true. I'm well aware of it. But that has absolutely nothing to do with it. Knowing I have no reason to be jealous doesn't stop me from being jealous. I _know_ it sounds ridiculous. And it can happen over the silliest things. But it still happens. Once that emotion shows up, it's there, and I don't deal with it very well."

"So you're telling me you got jealous over Mai?

"Yes. It was Rebecca who provoked my jealousy when she told me one of my "friend" was talking to her about things she would never tell me, and I even gave the girl a chance and was about to open up to her too. So while I had intended to introduce the Valentine scandal, I did so jealously instead. I would have gotten over the jealousy and I would have continued with the original plan but sense we both got invitations to Summers Glade we would be traveling together. And as I said earlier on, I was scared to meet the "barbarian", so I forgot about laughing down Mai's scandal. Not that it matters anymore, as if you say, she's soon to marry Joey."

"I still find it hard to believe that you could be jealous of Mai."

She stayed silent, and then she began again.

"There reason why I didn't want to talk about Mai was because I have mixed feeling about her. When I'm not in a jealous snit over her I actually _like_ her."

"That's understandable. Everyone likes Mai."

She raised a brow at him and when he didn't add to that. "You're not going to finish that statement and remind me that everyone _doesn't_ like me?"

He grinned at her. "Actually my dear, that wouldn't be a true statement anymore, so no, I can no longer say that."

She started to blush, sure that he was talking about himself. But then he added, "My aunt has grown quite fond of you."

For some reason when he added that it was like a sword through her heart.

"Can we move on to something else?"

"Certainly, on to the lies."

She groaned inwardly. He was sure to have a mile long list of her "lies".

"There is one I know of."

"Not a long list? I thought you came better prepared than that."

"Are we getting angry this soon?"

She blinked, and actually smiled. "Not at all. Merely a little bit annoyed, but now that you've brought it up-" she shrugged, "It's gone."

He sat back, looking surprised. "I'm amazed. That's quite a turn about Tea. How do you feel about it?"

She grinned. "I love it. It is so nice not to have any temper take over. Now what was this other lie about?"

"There was so many you don't know?"

She gave that a moments thought, and then said, "I don't think so. I can only think of the one other time when I deliberately lied to Mai. You've called me spiteful and I've denied it, but this was probably one time I was, because of my jealousy, and Joey's grandfather told me to lie about this too. She was making too much of the timing of when Joey and I got reengaged. It annoyed me, smacked of her interest in him, so I told her we were reengaged. Of course I know now why she was so devastated."

"I see, and let me ask you this. Do you admit you've been spiteful?"

"Yes. Are you happy?"

"Not really. The question now is, now that you are no longer in denial, have you learned anything from our discussions? Or will you revert to-"

"Stop right there," she cut in . . . "Apparently _you_ haven't learned anything. With my temper gone better in control, nearly complete control for the time being-and I have you to thank for that-how can you think that I won't be different in London?"

"A good point. Then I see no reason for us to remain here any longer. We will leave for London first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

OMG, OMG! She's going home! Will she be kind like she said she would be or will she go back to her old self? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter! See ya soon!


	27. A Kiss Goodbye, for now

Chapter 27! HA HA! ONWARD!

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Twenty-seven

Tea should have been ecstatic, jumping for joy to finally be going home. Instead she found herself fighting back tears more than once on the trip back to London, and otherwise feeling quite down. She couldn't even fathom why, other than that she'd been introduced to the most exciting experience of her life and she'd_ thought_ she'd be able to enjoy it again, but there wouldn't be any other opportunities to do so once she was home. She couldn't be feeling so odd simply because her time with Atem Mutou was coming to an end.

Atem didn't need to drive the coach this time. Esmeralda's footman was still with them and had been given that chore, so Atem was able to ride inside with the four women. But Esmeralda's home would be reached before the day was out. And while she kept up a steady stream of chatter that Tea tried to halfheartedly to take part in, Esmeralda wouldn't be with them for the rest of the journey. Not that it would leave her alone with Atem for the remainder of the trip. Sally did make a good chaperone, after all.

They agreed unanimously to spend the night at Esmeralda's home again rather than to look for an inn. They had a nice dinner together, their last, and the older woman got emotional there at the end of it.

"I won't see you off in the morning. I don't like god-byes. But I do expect to see you again sometime girl. Enjoyed your company, indeed I did."

"I'm going to miss you too," Tea said. "Are you sure you don't want to come to London with us to enjoy the rest of the Season?"

"Goodness no! The Season is for the young ones. But I'll come for your wedding, once you find a husband you want to settle down with."

If that day ever came. But when Tea returned to London she wouldn't be shackled with an unwanted engagement or be spending all her time thinking of ways to get out of it, so she could actually concentrate on finding a husband. If there were any good catches left this late in the Season. Although that would hardly matter. She could easily lure any man away . . .

Tea stopped the thought abruptly, appalled at herself. Did she really used to think like that? Seeing her past behavior from such a different perspective was quite an illuminating experience. Insensitive, uncaring, and self-centered. Did it really matter that she'd merely treated others as they treated her, or at least, as she'd assumed they'd treated her?

She was going to have to reexamine all of her relationships now, including the one with her parents. It might actually be nice not to feel angry at her father all the time. And he would be her greatest test. If she could get through just one conversation with him without having the bitterness show up . . .

They left Esmeralda's home early the nest morning. As she'd guessed, the ride was a bit uncomfortable now without the buffer of Atem's aunt. He seemed deep in thought for most of the trip, so she tried to strike up a conversation with him, but she soon gave up.

They were pulling up in front of Summers Glade before she realized that was their destination. Sally, who had been sleeping, woke up and she saw where they were, she said what Tea was too surprised to utter: "What the devil are we doing back here again?"

Atem chuckled at both of them. "Merely dropping me off. I figured the happy couple will be getting married anytime now, so I'm saving myself a trip back from London."

"You could have mentioned that was your intention,"

Tea chided lightly.

"Sorry, thought I did," he replied with a shrug. "But come to think of it, this would be a good time to put what you've learned to the test. Would you like to stay for the wedding?"

"No, this is their happy time. I don't want to ruin it."

"Very well, then. I'll see you in London, probably in a few days."

Another surprise, this one even more unexpected, but much more pleasant. "Will you?"

"Certainly, I have no doubt we'll be attending the same parties." He said, and without further ado, he stepped outside and closed the door. Just like that. No farewell, no admonishments to behave, no . . .

The door opened again, and Atem, with an annoyed look on his face, leaned in and grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her hard on the mouth. Her desire for him rose up immediately, and she felt a delicious sense of satisfaction when she saw the heat in his eyes as he leaned back. But then just as abruptly he was gone again.

Sally was staring at her with both brows up and mouth wide open. She didn't blush. She was too pleased to be embarrassed.

"Don't ask" was all she told her maid, as if that would work.

I didn't. "Since when has he been taking such liberties with you?"

Tea still tried to shrug it off. "That was nothing. We had quite a few heated discussions where I insulted him, repeatedly. That was probably just his way of saying that there was no hard feelings."

Sally snorted over that answer. "Saying so would have sufficed."

But it wouldn't have been nearly so thrilling, Tea thought, grinning to herself.

* * *

Hee hee, so, where do you think this kiss will lead? Anyway, on to chapter 28!


	28. The Biggest Lie

Back again! Two chapters away until I hit 30! YES! And peoples, I'm getting closer to the opening for Atem's father. If you don't give me a name soon I'm gonna have to name him, and its gonna be stupid! Come on peeps! PLEASE!

Disclamier: I own nothing

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Twenty-eight

It didn't look as if it had snowed in London recently. The streets weren't as muddy, just typically wet for this time of year. The sun had even come out for the last leg of the journey, though only briefly before it started drizzling again.

Tea decided to spend one more night at an inn, near the city, so she could arrive home the following day close to noon when her father wasn't going to be home.

She hadn't heard from him at all, so she didn't even know if he was still angry that she hadn't brought Joey to the alter, of if the Mutou heir's interest in her had mollified him.

The earl's family home was on Berkeley Street, north of Hyde Park. It was a quite street, not very long. On the west end of it was Portman Square. Tea had never played in either park. Playing was considered childish and she was never really aloud to be a child like other children. As far as she could remember, her father had always treated her as an adult. Her mother on the other hand had tried to put some normalcy in her life but her father always intervened with his own plans. After all, he'd been grooming her for an elite marriage.

Her mother would be home of course. Mary rarely left the house these days because she was always busy planning her parties. Her friends came to her, she didn't call them. She didn't even get to chaperoned Tea at the start of the Season, her father always would. It was not pride he had when he was at parties, it was more like him gloating as he stood back and watched her success. She would shine while everyone came to him to congratulate him.

The bitterness almost snuck up on her, but she recognized the signs and pushed it away. She wasn't going to be over taken again.

"Shall I unpack first, or do you want to rest for the afternoon?"

"No, I'm not tired at all, so go ahead and unpack."

Their voices drew Mary Gardner from the parlor. "You're home! Goodness I've missed you so much!"

Mary Gardner had a sweet tooth. She had indulged it over the years, until she was quite plump now. She was the same height as Tea but three inches wider. She was kind and never raised her voice. In fact, the only time she did was on that horrible day when she found out that she had no friends.

Tea's chocolate brown hair and shinning sapphire eyes came from her mother; thankfully, she got _nothing_ from her father.

She hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheek. "I missed you too Mama."

"That was quite a surprise that you got engaged to Joey again."

"And an even bigger surprise that we broke it off yet again?" Tea guessed.

"Well yes. But look whose eye you've caught instead! The Mutou heir. Your father is so pleased!"

Tea cringed inwardly. "Atem and I merely became friends Mama. Nothing more."

"Really?" Mary frowned slightly, her disappointment obvious. But it went away just as quickly as it had come when she said, "I wish you could have told me beforehand that you were coming home. I would have put together a welcome home party for you. And by the way, before you go up to your room, take the pile of invitations I saved you."

"Alright Mama."

"Good, and while you do that I'll work together a quick guest list. I'm sure I can entice a few people to come here." She said, while going off to do just that.

Mary managed to do better then bring a few people; Tea discovered when she went downstairs for dinner that night. The house was filled with guests, mostly young gentlemen she already knew and some she didn't know.

Her mother caught her in the hall as she was glancing in the parlor. Tea raised a brow at her. Mary understood and said merely, "I didn't expect _all _of them to accept the invitation, but I should have known better. You are so very popular, after all."

Tea smiled and started to walk towards the parlor with her mother beside her. She wasn't even in the parlor before she was surrounded.

"Good to have you back Lady T!

"And not engaged!"

"You take away my breath every time Lady Tea."

"Lord Hatch," another gentleman reminded her. "I hope you remember me?"

"Charmed, my lady, as always," Lord Devlin said as he kissed her hand. Suddenly a voice broke the silence that followed when he kissed her hand.

Tea turned around just in time to see Jane and Edith. Each of them grabbed her hands.

"Its time for friends to catch up, we'll have her returned to you after we catch up." Edith said with a bright smile. They turned around and pulled her into another room.

"Alright, it's been killing me, but why didn't you marry Wheeler?" Tea sighed; she knew she couldn't get out of this one.

She told them everything; from what Joey's grandfather said to everything before, in-between, and after.

"By the way, your mother said you were invited to the Mutou resident! Please tell us that wasn't a lie?"

"You didn't believe her?"

"Well, we thought she was misinformed." Edith said while blushing. Jane added, "We know you don't like Lord Mutou very much so we thought . . ."

Tea sighed and was about to say something when she had the sudden urge to look over at the door, and when she did, she understood that urge completely. Atem Mutou was stepping into the parlor. Her pulse picked up at the sight of him. She had no idea why he was here, but she couldn't deny that she was thrilled to see him.

"Why didn't you tell us you'd won him over?" Edith exclaimed excitedly as she looked over at him.

"Perhaps because I'm not sure how I feel about it myself," Tea heard herself say, and then she groaned inwardly. Just what she didn't want to confess.

"Good God, you've fallen in love with him, haven't you?" Jane gasped out.

"No, absolutely not," Tea replied. But she was afraid that was one of the _biggest_ lies she'd ever told.

* * *

Does this mean that Tea has fallen in love? Lets find out, onward!


	29. Why are you here?

OMG! I thought it would take a little bit longer to finish this but I guess I was wrong. Anyways, since I havn't gotten any names for Atem's father I guess it's up to me to name him. Whatever. Anyway... ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL THIRTY! HOLY CRAP! I can't believe I got this far! Thanks for the support peeps!

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Twenty-nine

Mary was keeping Atem occupied and had been since he arrived. Tea wasn't surprised that her mother had thought to invite him, but she was surprised that he'd been in London to accept the invitation because she'd left him off at Summers Glade the day before. Joey and Mai couldn't have married quickly. Or perhaps they'd already married and Atem had missed the wedding?

She wasn't able to appease her curiosity immediately. She'd been given a few minutes to chat with her friends, but then more of her admirers swarmed around her, so it was quite awhile before she found the chance to speak with Atem alone.

Too many guests were present for a sit-down dinner, but that was often the case at the Gardner parties, and Mary was adept at setting up long buffet tables filled with tons of overeaters and pick eaters.

Tea had to leave the room to gain a moment alone, so when she returned, she was able to head straight for Atem. He'd just filled a plate high with food and was looking for an empty seat. There weren't any. Every available seat in the room was already occupied now by most of the guests.

"The dining room just might be empty," she suggested in a conspiratorial whisper as she came up behind him.

His crimson eyes came to rest on her and stayed there. Her breath caught in her throat. He was so handsome. He always seemed to have this effect on her, and he was looking especially handsome tonight in his dark broadcloth jacket which fit his shoulders perfectly, and his snowy white cravat tied loosely at his throat. His golden bangs and black and violet hair shimmered in the candlelight. Being this close to him made her pulse race too. God, she hoped it wasn't obvious what he did to her.

He must not have noticed anything out of the ordinary because he asked, "But are there any chairs left, or were they all moved in here?"

Tea got her breathing under control. "You'd be surprised at how many chairs my mother keeps on hand. She considers small parties a waste of her talents."

When she glanced over at his plate, he blushed a little and grinned and said, "I missed lunch."

Her gaze trailed down and back up but once again stopped on his stomach.

"You don't look like someone who eats _that_ much. Even if you missed lunch."

He snorted and did the same to her. "You don't look like someone who doesn't eat lunch _at all_."

"What's your point? I'm just saying that you don't look like someone you will eat that much, especially when you look at your waist. Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you were at Summers Glade."

"I was, but as if turns out, Joey and Mai aren't getting married for another few weeks. Apparently Mai's aunts insisted on a proper wedding with all the grand touches that take so long to work out. And with Joey barely containing his impatience, since he'd rather _not_ wait, I decided it wasn't a good place to wait it out myself, so I returned to London after all."

"It's too bad you didn't find out before we drove on."

"Indeed. That's why I missed lunch, actually. I kept thinking I'd catch up to you this morning, but I couldn't find out which inn you were staying in."

"That's too bad, and I was alone too." She said when they entered the dinning room that was completely empty. She saw Atem almost drop his plate. He set it down and stared at her.

"You need to stop that, you're _asking_ for it."

She was against the wall now. Oh God, she wanted to kiss him so bad! And his lips weren't very far away; maybe _she_ could steal at least one?

Before she could decide on anything he turned around and sat down in his seat.

"How did your homecoming with your father go?" he asked. Her spirits plunged at the question.

She turned around, her back was facing him. "He hasn't returned yet."

"Why don't you wait and see how that goes then, before you make any rash decisions."

"Me? Rash?" she left him with a delicate snort and heard him laughing as she walked away.

* * *

Hee hee, I think she's going to be a little rash next chapter. No peeps, no warning. But I can promise you a lot of surprises are in store. I'll give you hints too.

1: Bells

2: Rumors

3: Dance

There you go, and btw, these hints are in different chapters, so these hints have nothing to do with the next chapter. But I am curious, if you do leave a review, tell me what you think will happen from the hints I just gave you guys. You don't have to do this, I'm just curious.


	30. An unexpected 'little' kiss

CHAPTER 30! OMFG! (takes deep breath) Sorry about that, but I feel so happy. Anyway, you remember those hints I gave you? Well, they still stand. I won't give you any more hints until I thinks its safe. Anyway, ONWARD!

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Thirty

Feeling distracted after leaving Atem, Tea couldn't have picked a worse time to cross from the dining room parlor. She didn't even notice her father at the front door shrugging out of his long coat and handing it to the waiting footman. But he noticed her immediately.

"Tea? When did you get home?"

No welcoming smile for her. No open arms to offer her a warm hug. He merely looked curious.

Sherman Gardner, Earl of Durwich, was in his mid-forties now. He had a full head of black hair and sharp brown eyes. He was tall and narrow of frame, and if he stood next to his wife, he might be called skinny. He wasn't plain looking but he wasn't all that handsome either. Which was perhaps why he'd been so amazed to have produced a daughter of such unsurpassed beauty, and why he'd been determined to exact some benefit from that gift of nature for himself.

"I returned this afternoon. Mother, as you can see, managed a welcome-home party and invited quite a few of my admires."

He glanced toward the noise coming from the parlor.

"Was that necessary?"

Tea was given pause. She'd mentioned the admirers because normally her father would have been delighted that she was being shown off and racking up even more marriage proposals-well, it would have before he'd settled on Joey Wheeler for his son-in-law. Besides, he'd always encouraged Mary to entertain. That was one thing husband and wife were in complete agreement on.

"Necessary, no. But it made Mama happy to do it, so it served a purpose."

"Don't take that tone with me girl."

She almost laughed. Her tone hadn't changed in the slightest bit. But he was obviously expecting her to get snappish. After all, ever since he'd engaged her to Joey, nothing but heated arguments had passed between them.

"Adjourn to my study. I'd like to have a few words with you."

"Can't it wait? We have guests."

"No, it won't wait."

He said no more as he passed her. She sighed, then took a deep breath and followed him to the study. When she usually sat across his desk but this time she went to the window.

"Did you bring home a proposal from Mutou?"

"No, I believe he put it, "not in this century" to marry someone."

"That's preposterous; you're capable of changing any man's opinion about that."

That was a complement-of sorts. But it felt insulting all the same.

"Like I said, he is not interested in marriage right now, but we have become friends, and quite frankly, I want to stay friends only."

"Have you taken leave of your sense! I don't give a damn how you do it just get him to the alter. Or I will make sure you do!"

She turned on her heel and marched out of the room. She was too angry to rejoin the guests and before she realized where she was going she was in the parlor.

Atem was still there. He was just standing up, his plate empty now. He turned around and before he could speak she kissed him hard on the mouth.

At first his surprise was obvious, but he picked himself up, dropped the plate and kissed her back. His hands drew her closer to him. Her anger left her and was replaced by passion.

He was her bane, and her salvation. How the devil had she let him become so important to her? Was Jane right? Had she fallen in love without knowing it? She broke from the kiss after she thought about the fact that anyone could come in any time. Her heart was still pounding, her cheeks flushed, and lips swollen and probably were.

He drew in a deep, unsteady breath before he said, "That was unexpected. Had a fight with your father?"

"How'd you guess?" she replied dryly.

He ran a finger softly along her cheek. "Want to leave the back door open for me tonight?"

The thought paralyzed her with delicious anticipation. "I might," she said breathlessly.

But as she ran upstairs to regain her composure and get the thought of making love to Atem again out of her mind, she knew she would leave that door open.

* * *

Will they make love...? I don't know? But you can find out in the next chapter. BTW, I just put up a Joey and Mai story! Please read it! I only have two reviews! :( So please give it a try.


	31. The Park Ride

I'm back! I hope you weren't expecting a Lemon cause there's not. Sorry. But hey, I thought this was a funny chapter...wait...I guess that's up to you peeps, my sense of "funny" is weird...no...twisted and demented. Yep, no doubt about that. ANYWAY! on with the story!

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything.

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Thirty-one

Tea slept through the entire morning. She didn't intend to, though she'd warned Sally not to wake her up. But that had been because she'd thought-hoped-that she'd have some company in her bed this morning. Before she retired last night, she'd even asked the footman to have her brought around at midmorning so she could enjoy a ride in Hyde Park. During her sojourn in the country she'd missed riding, which she did at least a few times a week.

But she'd overslept. It was too late now to go riding today. Five in the morning was the last time she'd looked at her desk clock. She'd waited up all night for Atem to sneak into her house and join her. She'd even spent an hour with her ear to the door, listening for footsteps. What a silly chit she was. He didn't come.

Atem had probably realized that it would be simply too risky. Or maybe he just hadn't thought she was serious when she said she "might" leave the door open for him. She shouldn't have played coy. Then again, he might not have been serious himself. He'd said it in reference to her anger after all, which kissing him in the dining room had already calmed down. So he probably _had_ been joking about it, and she'd let her hopes rise that he wasn't.

She padded to the window to pull back the plush blue drapery. She caught a whiff of the two fresh pure white roses that had been placed on her writing desk next to the window. Her mother had a large greenhouse that was always filled with flowers, roses mostly, not to mention they were pure white that it looked like snow in the middle of summer time, and because of it her mother always had fresh flowers ready for a party of a thank you gift.

Tea had a pretty room. Her mother had seen to that. Everything in it was in shades of blue and white, with dark cherry wood in the furnishings that looked almost black but when it was hit by the light one could see that it was not black. But blue was the dominate color; it was in the carpet, the curtains, the wallpaper, the thick bedcover on her princess style bed. (You know the one where it has a curtain of silk of something so nobody can peek in and see you, but I don't know what that style of bed is so I'm gonna call it a Princess Style bed!) She even had her own dressing room filled with extensive wardrobe. Clothes were the one thing her father had never stinted on. She had to be decked out grandly, after all, since she was _his_ showpiece.

The view outside showed that it hadn't snowed long last night, in fact, Tea could see tiny green buds on the trees outside, and that meant only one thing, Spring! It was true, she didn't care for flowers over snow but she considered Spring her second favorite season. Just then a horseman passed by, reminding her that she needed to make sure her mare was back in the stable. She thought he looked familiar-it _was_Atem! He even slowed to look at her house.

She waved at him, but he didn't see her and rode on. She would not lose him just when she wanted to see him! She raced to put something on and ran downstairs, hoping now that her horse was still outside. I was, but so was her escort's mount. It was the footman, Mark. He usually rode with her.

He came to the door to tell her, "I'll need to fetch my coat, Lady Tea."

"Give me a hand up first," she replied, and added as soon as she was in the saddle, "I'll wait for you at Hyde Park."

She didn't pause to hear him say that she shouldn't leave without him but the same anticipation that had kept her up all night was present once again and she set off her horse in a gallop. If she was lucky she could catch up to Atem. If she was lucky he might suggest another rendezvous and not be teasing about it this time.

She didn't get lucky. She'd glanced down the few side streets she passed by too, but Atem had gone on to wherever he was going while she'd had to waste time dressing. And scantily at that too, she realized, as she waited at the gate to the park for Mark to show up.

"Going for a ride in the park?"

Where the devil had he come from? She turned around along with her mount and face Atem. He was giving her a curious look, no doubt because of what she was wearing.

It was a light powder blue dress that was very low cut. It didn't cover her shoulders, and it didn't cover her arms either.

"I didn't know it was warm enough to wear a summer dress."

"What does it matter when I look pretty in it?"

He chuckled but then looked at her horse. "Somehow I didn't imagine you on one of these, I'm quite surprised."

"Why? I happen to enjoy the exercise."

"Yes, but-" He paused to chuckle at himself. "I think I must still have this pristine image of you in my head that never gets mussed up. You know, no hair out of place, ever. No wrinkles in your clothes, ever. And heaven forbid any horse smell, _ever._"

She shared her amusement with a grin of her own. "That was a false image, quite ancient. Let's see, you've pounded me to the ground with snow since then, and quite a lot of it. And I was quite mussed at the parlor at the . . . Nest."

She ended with a small gasp, his eyes turned heated so abruptly. Reminding him of what happened between them in the parlor was most improper, quite thoughtless on her part. And the image was in her mind now too, of him, his hair even more wild, and the ardent sensuality of his expression-like now.

Good God, this was no place to have her passions aroused. Perhaps a ride was a good idea after all.

"I'll race you!" she said impulsively.

Mark had just reached them. He heard her say is and started to protest, but she just galloped away into the park. She'd just taken complete advantage of Atem too, since his mind was still in that parlor! So he didn't respond immediately. But she spared a quick glance back to see that he was staring after her, and she laughed at the wide gap of her lead. A race was a race, and she was competitive enough to want to win it.

She headed down the northern horse path, but since the park was almost deserted, she rashly cut across toward a smaller path. She didn't know how to climb trees but she stopped, reached up and climbed into the tree. Once on the branch she noticed a few left-over nuts. She giggled a little bit, this could be fun.

She waited until he came to a stop, he looked at her mare and then looked around, the reins weren't nicely knotted like they should have been. She personally wanted to see Atem in "panic" mode.

He was screaming her name now, looking very panicked. She giggled softly and aimed for his head with the tree nut. She threw it with some force too. Once it hit the target he looked. He cursed softly.

"Damnit Tea, you scared ten lives out of me."

"I'm so sorry, maybe in five years you can send me an invitation to your funeral." She giggled. He rolled his eyes and picked her up out of the tree and placed her in his lap. For a moment they only looked at each other but that only seemed to heat things up because not a moment too soon she found herself kissing him.

But just as suddenly as the kiss came the kiss ended. They stood face to face, breathing hard. His hands cupping her chin, looking deep into her eyes. She found herself asking the question that had been flying around in her head ever since the party. How was it that he did this to her?

"Thank you for the race," she finally spoke after getting her breath back. "I enjoy winning."

"So do I," he replied with a roguish grin. "Someday we might do this properly and you won't stand a chance in hell of beating me."

She laughed. "I wouldn't count on that. Her sire is a champion racer. She didn't come cheap!"

"Made sure you'd win any race you entered did you?"

"Of course!"

"Then I might just have to buy her sire."

For some reason, that conversation made her smile all the way home.

* * *

Is she smiling _because _she was talking to Atem or . . . how knows, oh! Yeah . . . I do. Whatev (shruggs)


	32. You owe me!

I personally think this chapter is boring . . . nothing happens. But whatever. Onward.

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Thirty-two

Atem returned to his home on Great Oak Street, which was east of the square of the same name. He lived quite a few blocks south of Tea's house and he'd no reason to ride past her residence today, other than that he was distracted from his usual daily routine-by her.

He was so deep in thought when he got home that he didn't even notice the visitor leaning casually against his parlor door. The images of Tea simply wouldn't leave his mind, and now he had new ones to add to his collection. Her laughing back at him as her short hair whipped around her. Her blue eyes shinning with laughter, happiness, and excitement. And not to mention how quickly she reacted to his kiss. That kiss . . . he wasn't even sure where it came from. All he did was pick her from the tree like a pretty forbidden fruit that he was stealing bites from, and he did take a mouthful when he took her innocence.

The throat-clearing made him glance up; stopping what ever else might pop up in his head. For one second he was shocked to see the man that was leaning on his parlor door.

"Joey! Why the deuce didn't you let me know you were coming to town? We could have ridden in together."

"Because I didna know I was," his friend replied, "Mai's aunts insisted on the trip for some special lace they want for her wedding veil that they couldna find at home."

"You escorted them?"

Joey snorted. "It would've been perfect time tae have the lass tae myself for a few days, but nae they had tae be dragging her along wi' them, and I wasna aboot tae let Mai come tae this wicked town wi'out me."

"Not that I agree the town is wicked-well, at least not all wicked," Atem amended with a grin. "By the way, you owe me a hundred pounds."

"The devil I do," Joey retorted, "The bet was that she'd change and I know verra well she-"

"Did," Atem cut in. "But you don't have to take my word for it. My man is going to find out where she'll be tonight, and I'll make sure we have enough invitations, also for Mai's aunts too."

"You're serious? What make you think that shrew is any different than she was?"

"Because I spent all last week with her."

"Did you now" Joey replied skeptically.

"Yes, I really did and I found that once you take the time to get to know her she really is a wonderful person."

Joey started to laugh. "I know you're going to hate what I have to say mon, but you need to be careful with what you say! You sound like a mon in love!" Joey continued to laugh.

"Everything else put aside, go to the inn, tell all the ladies to get ready, I'll send word of what time and the place, and I'll pick to all up once I find out where we're going."

* * *

I told you nothing happens. Its short too . . . sorry bout that.


	33. I'm sorry

Oh boy, I'm pretty sure your thinking, "This is getting boring, is something going to happen?" Well, for those of you who are thinking that, guess what. I have the biggest twist that you will not believe, just make sure you don't fall out of your chair when reading it. Don't worry, the twist will come soon. I promise.

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Thirty-three

Mary knocked on Tea's door, then opened it and poked her head inside. "Did you decide yet dear?"

Tea was sitting at her short writing desk. She'd been staring off into space, deep in thought, rather than looking through the pile of invitations that her mother had brought her as soon as she'd returned from her ride. Five of the invitations had come in just that morning. Word had spread quickly after the party last night that she was back in town, and quite a few hostesses wanted to take advantage of her popularity. Her presence tended to guarantee a party's success.

She'd read a few of the invitations before getting distracted thinking about Atem and had decided which one she wanted to accept. "I think Lady Rose's ball sounds like fun. I've been invited last minute. It's tonight."

"I'll let your father know."

"No, don't. I'd rather you go with me. Would you mind?"

"Not at all dear. I was rather looking forward to attending some of these events with you this Season."

Tea smiled, as her mother turned to go get ready. Tea herself got up to look in her closet. Sally helped her decide between a dress for the ball. It had nothing to do with how pretty she looked, though she fairly glowed in the powder blue ball gown. Blue was her favorite color, and it the color made her eyes shine a brighter blue even though they natural shined. She had quite a few ball gowns in the color too, all with different trimmings. The one that she picked out had silver gilt cording. A thin silver chain with small sapphires circled her throat with one large sapphire the size of a ball that one could hold in their hands in the middle. It was her favorite piece of jewelry.

But her eyes were filled with excitement she could barely contain, because she had a feeling Atem would be there tonight, which wasn't realistic at all, because he wasn't likely to pick such a grand affair if he was out that evening. He wasn't wife-shopping after all. And he'd mentioned to his aunt over dinner one night at the Nest that he was done with escorting Atena to parties. So a gala ball was quite possibly the very last she might see him. And yet she had a feeling that he'd be at the Rose's tonight.

Because of the feeling, she watched for him constantly. Arriving at the Rose residence, she'd brought the large ballroom to silence with her entrance. She used to love doing that. She barely noticed it tonight, her attention on only one thing, trying to find Atem in the crowd. As tall as he was, it only took a few moments to see that he wasn't there-yet. But she was still sure that he would show up.

"I can honestly say I wish you'd waited to return to London until I was married."

Tea turned around to find Atena Mutou had followed her across the room. Atem's sister looked beautiful tonight in her finery, despite her annoyed expression. The necklace of rubies that went well with her cream colored ball gown was probably a family heirloom that she'd been allowed to use for her come-out, but it brought out her light crimson eyes very well, almost making them they exact shade of crimson as Atem's were. Tea might supposedly have been off visiting the Mutous, but she actually wished she'd been able to meet the rest of Atem's family.

"Hello Atena," Tea said with a smile. "Did your brother come with you?"

"No," Atena mumbled. "I know he came home last night, but I didn't search him out. As it happens, I'm still not talking to him."

"Don't be mad at him. A man likes to keep some things private. Surly you've kept a few secrets of your own from him as well?"

"No-well, maybe," Atena replied with a slight blush, then a grumbled, "Oh, very well, I see your point."

"Good. And don't be jealous of me Atena. If you'd like to tell me which man you've set your cap for I'll be sure to be snub to him, most rudely."

"Why would you do that for me?'

"Why not? You might find this hard to believe, but I really don't want every man in town falling at my feet. That gets quite messy, you know. And besides, I can't marry all of them!"

Atena gave her an odd look before she said, "You mean that don't you?"

"Certainly."

"But it didn't seem that way at the start of the Season when you _did_ have them all piled up at your feet."

"I encouraged that, but it was mostly for my father's benefit. I was rubbing his nose in it, as it were, that I could have had any man in town and that he didn't have to engage me to a man that I hadn't even met."

Atena winced. "I don't know how you managed to get through that, well, before you me Wheeler and found out he wasn't an ugly ogre. I would have been furious with my parents-and terrified."

"Thank you. It's nice to know I wasn't unique in having those feelings."

"Actually, you still weren't happy with Wheeler even after you met him, were you?

Tea shook her head. "I suppose some couples just aren't suited to each other no matter what. Fortunately, we realized that before it was too late."

It was only a small lie and not even her lie, so Tea didn't feel bad saying it. Amazingly, she and Atena talked for another twenty minutes. The gentleman started interrupting, but mostly to sign their dance cards. And Atena finally admitted that she hadn't set her cap for any man yet, that she was having too much difficulty making up her mind.

"I'm not sure I can advise you there, other than to wait for love to settle the matter for you. Atem mentioned that you put a good deal of stock in love going hand in hand with happiness."

"Yes, I probably chewed his ear off about it more than once. Is that what your doing? Waiting for love?"

"My situation is a little different, I fear. Unless I can find a husband rather quickly, I'm afraid my father will intervene again and do the choosing for me."

"That is so, so-antiquated!"

The girl was getting irritated on her behalf and Tea didn't doubt for a moment that she was sincere! She was incredulous what an amazing difference it made to treat people kindly and have that kindness returned! Good God, had she gone through her entire life under false set of assumptions, deliberately alienating people who might have become her friends?

"Oh my, how pleasant!" Atena said, suddenly glancing behind Tea. "Mai has come to town. Shall we go greet her?

Tea turned to see the Valentines, aunts and niece, stepping into the ballroom.

Tea started to feel distinctly uncomfortable as she followed Atena across the room. Atem had made her see just how shabbily she treated the girl. Jealousy was no excuse. And a tight sensation of regret was forming in her chest. By the time they reached Mai, Tea was nearly in tears! Good God, she wasn't going to cry in the middle of a ballroom, she?

She held back while Atena made her greetings. Mai had been smiling while she said a few words to Atem's sister, but her smile faltered when she glanced at Tea. Mary had shown up to greet Mai's, who were her old friends as well, distracting Atena for a moment.

Tea took that opportunity to hug Mai and whisper in her ear, "I took advantage of your kindness. I'm sorry-" the tears did start! "Sorry for that. But mostly I'm sorry for lying to you about Joey. I assumed so many things that weren't true, and I was so jealous of you, more than once. I just wanted you to know I regret all of it."

She turned around walked swiftly out of the room before anyone say her crying, but she turned around and got a small peek at Mai. She looked purely confused, her mouth slightly open. Mai looked like she was about to walk after her but then Atena asked her a question, so she turned around again to answer. But that gave Tea enough time to find a room and cry.

* * *

Ok, this is just to seriously warn, high school is eatting the shit out of me, so if I don't update on weekends it means I'm sleeping...or doing _homework_! (Shivers while saying homework.) So it may slow down a lot. See ya next time!


	34. To call crying something else

OMG! It's been sooo long! I'm super sorry. I'm pretty sure I mentioned it in some chapter that high school was sucking the life out of me. Anyway sorry! On with the story! I am one more chapter away from the biggest twist ever. At first I thought 'no way!' but now . . . I think I should put in this twist. Just for you guys who are reading my story! Thank you soooooo much for reading it. It makes me so happy to know that people actually like what I write. So please, read and review!

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything whatsoever!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Thirty-four

Atem and Joey had gotten detained in the hall by an old friend of Atem's father. Joey had managed to slip away sooner to enter the ballroom, but Atem couldn't manage a polite way to extricate himself from the conversation for nearly ten minutes. So when he did finally step inside the ballroom he had to do some searching to locate his friends. He didn't even realize he was looking for a blond head as well.

But a hush fell on the room. He'd forgotten that his presence might cause a stir, since he hadn't been to a London ball in several years. He was immediately set upon by more acquaintances who hadn't seen him back. And-bloody hell, the mamas again!

When he saw two grand dames determinedly stomping their way toward him, dragging their daughters behind them, he thought about making a hasty retreat, all the way _home_! But he managed to persevere, put on his most aloof demeanor for their benefit, and declined to dance when they tried to thrust that on him too. He was about to become quite rude when his sister rescued him, pulling him away without a by-your-leave-only Atena could get away with that, as flighty and over-exuberant as she sometimes pretended to be.

She dragged him all the way to the refreshment table, where row after row of glasses were lined up and kept filled with an assortment of beverages, from champagne to weak tea, with a servant on duty to replace glasses as needed. Atem took a glass of the champagne. Atena knew better than to do the same, at least with him watching, and picked up a glass from the other end of the table that contained no alcohol.

"You could have told me you were coming," she complained as she took a sip from her glass. "Then I wouldn't have had to drag Aunt Julie here, when she really didn't want to come. And before I forget, I was talking to Téa earlier. You're not going to believe this but she was actually being nice to me! Nearly bowled me-oh, never mind, I forgot I'm still not talking to _you_."

She flounced off, leaving Atem chuckling. He could almost pity the man his sister settled on. The poor chap wouldn't get a moments peace.

He finally spotted Joey and Mai, but merely as they twirled past him on the dance floor. But he had no problem catching sight of Téa as she tried to slip inside the room without being noticed. She was like a magnet for his eyes, and as usual her beauty simply took his breath away.

Her powder blue ball gown edged in silver cording would have been appropriate when she was the Ice Queen, but there was nothing icy about her now. She used to move with an unmistakable haughtiness, which was also missing. Actually, her confidence seemed to be gone.

He went cold at that thought. What had he done? If he'd turned her into a timid little mouse he might just shoot himself.

He started toward her immediately. He had to hurry. Out of the corner of his eye he could see half a dozen men heading her way as well. Damned if it didn't feel like a race by the time he reached her! He won, but only by a hair, and because the others were about to converge upon Téa, he simply took her hand and pulled her along to the dance floor.

Halfway there he thought to ask, "A dance my dear?"

"I'd love to," she replied. "Though if we get interrupted, it will be because I've already promised this dance to someone else."

"I'll take my chances." He whisked her onto the dance floor.

The moment he placed both hands on her for the waltz, he was beset with an odd sort of possessiveness. Which was ridiculous. He might have had a hand in changing her, or taming the shrew as it were, but she was not his creation. He'd merely helped her to bring out the better qualities she'd already possessed that had been lying dormant.

But there were different types of possessiveness, and he didn't even want to think of the more common form, which had no place in his sphere of emotions. He didn't deny it though, that he was missing having her to himself in the relaxed atmosphere of the Nest. Extremely so. In a setting such as this or any other public event, he couldn't spend much time alone with her. One dance at the most tonight to keep the tongues from wagging. And yet he wanted to spend more time with her, to see her laugh again, to enjoy her spontaneous wit.

He'd let her go too soon, but he'd had to. He'd been spending all his time thinking about bedding her instead of finishing what they'd started. Thankfully they had finished. But while he couldn't monopolize her time anymore, he'd convinced himself that he did need to keep an eye on her, and now he wanted to make sure he hadn't pushed her demeanor too far in the opposite direction.

She was fine when she was with him, or she seemed to be. Was that merely because she felt relaxed around him after everything they had shared? Did she feel they were friends of a sort now? But he'd yet to see how she behaved with others. And that cowed, embarrassed look she'd worn as she reentered the ballroom worried him.

"It's difficult to touch you without tasting you."

Good God, did he say that aloud? He must have. She was blushing now.

He quickly added, "No, don't blush. You're too damn beautiful when you do that." Her blush darkened. "Much better," he said with a grin. "Splotches really do become you. I've thought that more than once."

She laughed, "You're a terrible tease."

"No, I'm a _good_ tease. Unparalleled, if you must know. Quite the best tease in London."

"Oh, stop!"

"Feeling better?"

She glanced at him curiously. "I wasn't aware I was feeling bad."

He shrugged. "You seemed not quite yourself when you just came in."

"Oh, that. I spoke to Mai. It was a little disturbing is all."

"It went badly?"

"Well, no, if you _must_ know, I apologized to her."

"Not for my benefit I hope."

"No, actually, I feel quite good about it, almost as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I'd probably feel even better if she'd forgiven me."

He frowned, hearing that. "She didn't? That doesn't sound like her."

"No, you misunderstood. She might have, I just didn't stay long enough to find out if she would or not. I'm afraid I got a little . . . embarrassed."

"Embarrassed, eh?" he said with a knowing look. "It's all right to admit you cried, you know."

"Don't assume-"

"Don't try to lie to me," he interrupted in a light, if scolding, tone.

"Oh shut up. If I want to call crying another name I will-or do you want to see me blush again?"

He chocked out a laugh. "By all means, call it anything you want."

* * *

Ok, even a dumb person would know that these two are in love, but, the next chapter has a twist! What will that twist be? Find out on the next Update! XD

See ya soon!


	35. All for a bet!

Today, on September 11, 2010 I put my hand over my heart and give it to those who lost someone important in their lives an I damn those who did it for some stupid twisted reason to HELL. It was wrong and heartless.

Now, for the TWIST!

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Thirty-five

She was in his arms again, but it just wasn't the same with dozens of eyes trained on them. And it was difficult for Téa, jugging her emotions, and her behavior, when she had Atem's full attention. She had to temper her smiles-too many people were watching. She had to keep her eyes away from his, or at least she tried to, because it was easy to get lost in his crimson eyes and forget where they were.

He was too handsome by far in his formal togs. Every woman in the room was probably wishing she were in her shoes, but for once, not for the same reason! Atem in black tails and snowy white cravat was devastating.

And he got rakish! God, she couldn't believe he'd mentioned tasting her. Her knees had almost buckled! After all their time together, for him to turn on the sensual charm now with such blatant sexual innuendos, when they could no longer do anything about it. She would like to think that he simply couldn't help himself, but it was more likely that he merely felt safe doing so now. When she couldn't respond as she would like, and neither could he.

The dance ended sooner than Téa would have liked, which was just as well. She couldn't be that close to Atem and not want to touch him more intimately than just clasping his hand for a dance.

"I knew you would come," she said shyly as he led her off the dance floor.

"Caught my man spying did you?"

"Your man?"

He rolled his eyes. "Never mind. How did you know that I would be here?"

"I just had a hunch, that's all."

"This hunch, is this what they call woman's assumption?"

Téa started to laugh. Her bell like laughter rang softly in his ears. "You're close, but not close enough Atem, spend more time with your sister, I'm pretty sure she could tell you."

Atem made an odd face that seemed to be a mixture of confusion, determination, and something else she could put her thumb to. Then it changed as he looked up. She followed his eyes and saw Joey and Mai.

"Onward."

"Do we have to?"

"This_ is_ your test."

She sighed and walked towards the both of them. When they finally reached them Mai smiled at her this time. Pleased and relived, Téa returned the smile. But then she caught Joey's nervous gaze. Taking a calming breath she spoke.

"Hello Joey. I'm surprised to see you and Mai here in town, and so close to your wedding too."

"Tis nae more'n a shopping trip for a few things m'ladies couldna find at home."

Hilary Valentine beamed at being included in his "m'ladies" remark, though she went right on conversing with Mary. Those two old friends never failed to reminisce about their younger days when they got together.

"Congratulations on the impending nuptials," Téa added to Joey. "I'm very happy for you both."

"I'll be damned," Joey said a bit incredulously. "You mean that, dinna you."

It wasn't really a question, but she replied. "You and I might have done fine if we hadn't been 'forced' to meet each other, but I have no doubt that Mai is the better choice for you. She will make you a much better wife than I ever could."

Joey turned his incredulous look on Atem. "I give up. Mon. I dinna need tae hear more'n that tae ken that she's turned aboot and verra nicely. That's one bet I'm rather pleased tae be losing tae you."

Téa frowned, but what her ex-fiancé, twice removed, was implying didn't sink in immediately. Until she saw Atem cringe.

"That was a complement to your success, Téa," he tried to tell her.

She continued to look at him, as if he'd not spoken at all. Then the tears fell. Before anyone else could notice the tears she turned around and ran out of the room.

"Téa, wait! Téa!" He was about to follow her before he turned to Joey.

"Thanks much, old chap." He snarled.

"She didna know aboot the bet?" Joey said.

"Hell no she didn't know! Do you see _idiot_ branded on my forehead? No? Well give it a moment; it will no doubt appear now!"

"What should she care if we made a bet? She changed. She's nae longer a shrew oout o' hell."

"She changed for the right reasons. And now she'll think she changed for the wrong ones. Which could undo all of my bloody efforts." He growled while running after Téa. After a few minutes he caught up and grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him.

They looked at each other for a time before she spoke.

"A bet. It was all about a bet. You put me through hell for a bloody bet!"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Wasn't it!"

"No! I knew you could change, anyone can! The bet was merely my reaction to Joey's skepticism!"

She started to shake her head, "For my happiness, you said? When all along it was simply because you had money riding on the outcome-on me! My God, you're such a liar!"

"Téa, I promise you it-"

But he didn't get the rest out and was cut short by a slap to his face. Téa turned around than and ran to her coach sobbing all the way there with her mother soon following her.

Atem on the other hand stood there with his hand held up against his cheek, looking shocked. More than ever did he want to run after Téa and tell her the truth. But for some reason, the slap on his face gave him the message that running after her and trying to talk to her would do nothing to help him.

* * *

Don't kill me . . . please. I told you guys the twist was coming! I TOLD YOU!

(runs away before she gets killed.)

See ya in the next chapter.


	36. Pain? More like anger

Back. And if some of you guys are mad at I can understand it. But read on, please.

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything.

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Thirty-six

Atem arrived at the Gardner town house at the earliest hour that could be considered decent for visiting. He wasn't admitted. The ladies, mother and daughter, weren't receiving today and the earl wasn't at home. He returned in the afternoon and was given the same message. He waited around outside on that second visit to witness others being turned away as well, which was somewhat a relief. At least it wasn't just him.

His man, Simon, had no luck either in finding out the ladies' agenda for the day and evening. He was in fact given the boot when one of the scullery maids pointed out to the butler that he did not belong to the household. But he already had his orders for that contingency. He waited in his rented coach down the street so he could follow the ladies when they did leave. They never left.

Atem discovered that anxiety was a distinctly unpleasant feeling. He should have followed Téa home last night but the slap that she had given him stopped him from doing that.

The thought of her being hurt by what she'd learned was the worst. He'd much prefer her anger. He was an old hand at dealing with that.

It was almost a relief when his father's missive arrived requesting his presence at Norford Hall. He wasn't surprised to receive it. If anything, he was surprised he didn't receive it sooner. He hadn't visited for long with his family after his return to England. His father had probably patiently been waiting for him to return to Norford Hall and that patience had finally run out. But even though he didn't think there was anything out of the ordinary in the summons, it wasn't something he could ignore merely because the timing wasn't ideal.

He spent the night writing a long letter to Téa, but tore it up. An explanation on paper simply didn't suffice and might even make matters worse depending on her current state of mind. Her emotions could be so volatile that he needed to be present to gauge her response to his explanation. And what could he really say to her other than that a bet might have set his plan in motion, but it had nothing to do with it in the end.

He left the next morning for Norford Hall. After spending most of the night awake working on that letter to Téa, he was too tired even to ask why Atena chose to join him for the short trip. He spent most of the morning catching up on lost sleep.

But when he did finally wake up close to noon and noticed his sister sitting across from him, trying to read a book between the bounces and jostles of the coach, he said, "Come along to protect me, did you?"

Atena peeked over the edge of her book. "It occurred to me you might need some protection."

He'd been joking. It didn't sound as if she was. "Why? I've done nothing to be called on carpet for. Father is probably just annoyed that I'm spending the entire Season away from home."

"Or he heard about you hiding away in the country with Téa. I might point out; you _still_ haven't told me what that was all about."

Atem narrowed his eyes. "You didn't tell him about that, did you?"

Atena took a hurt look. "Do you really think I'd do something like that?"

"I recall when you were ten and went running to Father about the new fort I made."

"You butchered the maze with that fort, cutting a new exit halfway in at the most confusing intersection and I'd only _just_ figured out that maze. I was so proud of that, but you had to go and make it too easy . . . besides, I was a child then."

"You're still a child."

"How dare you . . ."

They bickered mildly for the rest of the trip, which wasn't really long at all, and certainly wasn't unusual with Atem's propensity to tease. But a subdued, anticipatory silence struck them both as they approached Norford Hall. The ducal mansion was spread out so widely that they could both see a good portion of it from either side of the coach. Home. Family, servants they'd grown up with who were like family. A wealth of memories were associated with the old mansion, and it never failed to fill Atem with a warm sense of peace and well-being.

Téa didn't leave her room for two days. She was afraid she'd burst into tears if someone even looked at her askance, after that passed she was afraid to go out in fear she would shoot someone. She wavered back and forth between experience the oddest pain in her chest, which released a flood of tears, and such anger she was sure she could kill someone-well, not just anyone-him.

She was furious at herself as well for being so gullible. She'd thought Atem had really wanted to help her, when all he'd wanted was to win a bet. And bed her. He'd pretended he didn't want to make love with her, but that too had probably been on his agenda from the start. He was just so practiced at seduction she hadn't even known she'd been seduced! And she couldn't get out of her mind the image of the two friends laughing at her expense!

Sally couldn't get her to talk about it. For once, her old silence tactics didn't work on Téa. Another flaw gone for good? Her mother couldn't get her to talk about it either. She wasn't going to let anyone know just how big a fool she'd been. But Mary was tenacious. She wasn't going to give up until Téa was back to herself, so the next time she knocked on her door, Téa made an effort to put her mother's mind at ease.

"Feeling better yet?" Mary stuck her head around the door to ask.

"It's all right Mama, you don't have to tiptoe around me. I'm fine now."

She wasn't, but she didn't like her mother worrying about her. And that look of concern was still on Mary's face as she came farther into the room.

"Would you like to talk about it now?"

"I'd rather not. I just assumed some things that turned out to not be true."

"But you're over it?"

"Yes, of course. I made more of it than I should have, is all. It wasn't really important."

Téa broke out a smile, felt it crack, and turned aside quickly so Mary wouldn't notice. "I'm surprised Father hasn't pounded on my door," Téa continued. "My having missed two days of husband hunting has probably had him gnashing his teeth."

"Actually, I've rarely seen him in such a good mood." Mary frowned thoughtfully. "He didn't even blister my ears about you and me going out the other night without letting him know about it. But the last time I saw him with so many smiles, he'd doubled his money on one of his investments. That's probably all it is this time."

"He doesn't just tell you when something like that occurs?"

"Goodness, no. He thinks matters of money would be quite beyond my comprehension."

Téa laughed. It was the first time she'd felt like laughing since the night of the Rose's ball. "You could probably teach him a thing or two-"

"Shh!" Mary grinned at her. "I'd prefer he not know that. I'll let him keep his illusions, or delusions, as the case may be."

The moment of levity faded. Not for the first time, Téa had to resist making a derogatory remark about her father. And then she wondered why she bothered. It wasn't as if her mother didn't know how she felt about her father.

She gave into the urge and said, "You know Mama, I wish you'd make a confession, that you'd had an affair before I was born, that Father isn't really my father."

Mary sighed. "Darling, sometimes I too wish I could make that confession, but only for your sake. I know you and he don't get along well together, and that's such a shame. But I do love him, you know. He's a good man; he can just become so bloody single-minded at times." Mary ended in exasperation.

"Where I'm concerned."

"Yes. But don't fret about it dear. You'll look back on this someday and smile. I'm sure of it."

Highly doubtful, Téa thought, but didn't say so. She moved over to her desk where yet another pile of invitations had been stacked, these all for tonight.

"You can throw these away Mama. I still don't feel like going tonight. However, you can accept one for tomorrow night. You choose. I like surprises."

Mary only nodded, and then paused on her way out of the room. "Will you at least come down to dinner tonight?"

"I'd rather not. But I promise I'll stop frowning. Really, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well and I'm going to make up for it tonight."


	37. Rumors

Back again. I'm trying to update as much as I can before high school.

Disclaimer!: Don't own anything.

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Thirty-seven

The duke's household quickly knew that Atena and Atem had arrived thanks to Atena's squealing and shouting her greetings, and hugging everyone who appeared. Even their grandmother was drawn out of her room by the noise and, from the top of the stairs, shouted down, "Is that you Julie?"

"It's me Grandma, Atena!"

"Come give us a hug, Julie."

Atena rolled her eyes and bounded up the stairs to greet Agatha Mutou and help her back to her room. Agatha had been mistaking family members for several years now, and it did no good to correct her. She'd think you were just playing tricks on her and get annoyed. So if she thought you were someone else, it was better just to go along with it.

"Mama has been calling me by your name lately," Preston Mutou, the tenth Duke of Norford, said as he gave Atem a bear hug, their typical greeting. "I'm hoping when she sees us together I can get back to being me."

Atem grinned. Preston Mutou had the same height as his son, but he didn't have the spiky hair, he had strait black that now had some silver gray strands mixed in. (A/N, Yep, I told you people that the name I would give him would be stupid. I warned you.)

There was one thing that Preston didn't like, and the family knew this but his mother stubbornly refused to allow him to do was change his name. He liked the Egyptian style names, which is where the names, 'Atem and Atena' came from. But he still loved his mother and knew something would happen if he raised his voice.

"That-eh, isn't why you sent for me, is it?" Atem asked.

He wasn't really serious. He knew his father better than that. And the duke snorted to conform it.

"Come along." Preston said, starting toward the parlor. But then changed his direction. "Let's go to my study instead where we won't be interrupted."

Atem frowned as he followed his father down the hall. "Won't be interrupted" didn't bode well for him as he related the duke's study to punishments. Old habit, since he and Atena always knew that if they got in trouble they would be sent to the study.

"I understand congratulations are in order," Preston said as he sat down behind his desk.

His father's tone, not quite scolding, raised Atem's defenses even higher. "They are? But you don't sound too happy about it."

"Because it would have been nice if I had been the first to know, instead of hearing about it secondhand. Sit down. You're going to tell me about it."

"Certainly. It might help, though, if I knew what the congratulations were for."

Preston raised a black brow. "You've accomplished more than one feat lately?"

Atem was frowning now. "Actually, the only thing I'm rather proud of wouldn't be common knowledge. So what exactly are we talking about?"

"Your engagement of course."

Atem had only just started to sit down, but that shot him back to his feet. "I'm . . . not . . . engaged," he said precisely.

"I think you better be, considering what's making the rounds."

Atem closed his eyes. Good God, what had Téa done? Not for a moment did he think his father was talking about anyone else.

Preston continued, "My old friend, John Fort couldn't wait to slap me on the back with congratulations, rushed out here to do so, but of course he assumed as the father of the groom that I-"

"I am _not a groom_!"

"-was fully aware of the news." Preston's look said, _don't interrupt again._ "He didn't know he was knocking me on my ass with surprise. However, John did assume that the rest that he had to tell me, and he made sure he had all the facts first and then some would bowl me over. You can imagine my concern."

"I suppose that would depend on which facts you were apprised of."

"There's more than a few?"

"Probably. Téa Gardner is quite a controversial female. We _are_ talking about Téa, correct?" Preston's lips merely tightened, so Atem went on, "You either love her or hate her. Well, in all fairness, that's how it used to be. Now she's quite different, or at least she was until a few nights ago when she received a shook that either devastated her or sent her on the warpath. I have no idea which."

"Sit down Atem."

He did, raking a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I don't know why I'm surprised at this turn of events. She was a rumormonger, after all. That would have been her first line of offense."

Preston sighed in exasperation now. "Stop talking to yourself and talk to me. What I was told doesn't sound like it came from a female, unless she doesn't mind running her own name through the mud."

"Just what were you told?"

"You were spotted leaving Summers Glade with her. That was the start of it, and that neither of you were seen again for the next week. I don't need to tell you what sort of speculation that produced. But during that week, her father let it be known that she'd been invited here. Seems he was quite busting-at-the-britches proud of that accomplishment, but that's understandable. We don't usually invite strangers to Norford Hall."

Atem winced as he explained, "That was my fault. I told him that I was taking her under my wing and that she'd be visiting my family."

"So you lied to him?"

"No, I just wasn't specific about which family members we'd visit. Our family is spread out all over England, and in fact, we did visit your sister Esmeralda and took her with us to the Nest as a chaperone."

Preston shot to his feet now. "You took a virginal debutante to Adler's Nest? Good God, Atem, what were you thinking?"

"Well, certainly that it wouldn't be common knowledge and it's not. Is it?"

"No, thank God," Preston replied. "But the very fact that you took her to meet 'the family' as it were leads to only one conclusion."

"The devil it does."

"It does when you're seen kissing her in her own house, with both parents under roof, on her very first day back in London."

Atem slumped down in his chair somewhat. "_That_ wasn't my fault, she did the kissing."

"Does it matter who kissed whom?"

Atem sighed, "Anything else?"

"Claiming the first dance with her at the Rose's ball her second night back."

"Bloody hell, was it the first dance?"

"Apparently."

"_Who_ keeps track of these things?"

"The old dames who've got nothing better to do. But that's neither here nor there. The consensus is that you're already engaged to her and just haven't made the official announcement yet. Do you know how bloody hard it is to break a consensus once it's been made?"

"Not in this case. I merely have to deny it."

"You'd think it would be that easy, wouldn't you?" Preston waxed philosophical. "Except for the one little hitch in this case. Because you run off with her in her own coach without a proper chaperone-"

"Her maid was there-"

"Without a _proper_ chaperone," Preston repeated with slightly narrowed eyes. "And because you kissed her-no, don't interrupt again. She might have started it but you participated. Given just those two damning pieces of the rumor, you know bloody well the girl will be ruined if you aren't engaged to her. So, I suppose my question now would be, are you engaged to her-yet?"

Atem didn't need to be hit over the head to figure out that his father had just ordered him to get married. He slumped even farther down in his chair.

"Did Fort happen to tell you anything about this girl you now want me to bring into the family?"

Preston shrugged. "You mean that she's quite likely the most beautiful chit to ever show up in London?"

"Well, there is that."

"And a bit haughty because of it."

"She was."

"And a bit of a shrew."

"Not anymore."

"Really? Well damn, I'm feeling better about this unasked-for a match already."

"I wouldn't be. She's also probably going to be after my blood when she finds out that we _have_ to marry, if she wasn't already after it. Actually, she could refuse and be damned to the consequences."

"Nonsense."

"You just don't know how destructive she can be when her temper shows up."

"I didn't raise fools, and you, my boy, are quite the charmer when you want to be. I have no doubt you'll talk her around."

* * *

I told you peeps that the name that I would give Atem's father would be stupid. So I put in a little story that said he didn't like it, but hey, it does explain why Atem and Atena are named the way they are unlike their many family members that have normal England names. So I guess it worked out . . . in a sense. -.-'


	38. A girls prediction

Here ya go. Chapter Thirty-eight.

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything.

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Thirty-eight

Atem spent an extra day visiting with his family. Téa's name didn't come up again, but she was never far from his thoughts. She wasn't mentioned again because he'd spent several more hours in his father's study after their initial discussion, explaining practically everything that he'd done concerning her, and why. It didn't alter Preston's opinion that Atem was going to have to wed her, but he was sure his father wouldn't be too disappointed now if he could find a way out of it without any damaging repercussions.

The only thing he wouldn't discuss, and hoped he'd never have to, was that he'd made love to her. His father was old school. That information would have Atem leg-shackled to Téa so quickly, it would be done before he noticed. But from what his father had been told by his friend, it didn't really sound as if Téa was behind any of the rumors that were circulating through the ton. In fact, if she furious with him about the bet and she'd given every indication that night at the ball that she was, these rumors would amplify that.

He would have swallowed his medicine and offered her marriage if she had cried foul and insisted she was compromised. He didn't make a habit of seducing earl's virginal daughters after all, stayed well away from virgins as a matter of course, and had kept his affairs to experienced women only-until now. But he _had_ compromised this particular virgin. She'd done just the opposite, though; assuring him that she'd keep it to herself that she didn't want to marry him. She'd been adamant about not settling on a husband whose social position would delight her father.

And now? Was she still determined to spite her father by not marrying Atem, or was she angry enough now to spite him instead by making sure they did marry? He had no way of knowing and wouldn't, until he talked to her. If she'd talk to him. If she didn't try to kill him first.

He was going back to London to make sure it didn't happen, and yet he couldn't get the notion out of his head. Marriage to Téa. It just wouldn't do, of course. He wasn't ready to settle down. He had yet to enjoy his bachelorhood to the fullest. But incredibly, the thought of being with other women now was the farthest thing from his mind.

Bloody hell. He _knew_ it would be a mistake bedding her. She was the best, the most passionate woman he'd ever come across. Every other female would come up short now and be a disappointment. After all, what could you aspire to after having the best?

Marriage to Téa. It could be hell . . . or heaven.

"I would be after your head myself," Atena said as if she'd been reading his thoughts.

She was returning to London with him. They were a good hour into the journey and she hadn't said two words to him. He'd almost forgotten she was in the coach; he'd been so deep in thought. Until now.

"Where, pray tell, did that thought come from?" he asked, raising a brow at her.

"The bet. Yes, I listened at the door to the study. Well, what did you expect when you refused to tell me what you were doing with Téa at the Nest? I was dying of curiosity to know."

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything, I came right back downstairs after I took Grandmother to her room. All I wanted to know was why you'd been summoned home. Didn't expect to hear all of your secrets." She said as she put down the book she was reading.

"Not a word of this goes out Atena."

She gave him a hurt look. "Stop doubting my loyalty. It wasn't necessary to say that."

"Sorry," he sighed. "I'm just rather undone at the moment."

"I'm not surprised. Getting married is a _huge_ milestone for you."

"I'm not getting married."

She looked at him for a time but a smirk started to appear on her face.

"What?"

"How about a bet, this time it won't hurt anyone. What do you say?"

"That depends what the bet is about."

"Simple, I bet, you _will_ marry Téa, and even though it's going to be bumpy at first, you will have a good marriage with her. No, this isn't a bet, this is a prediction."

"You can't predict worth a damn!"

"Now, now Atem. This is a _girl prediction_, no man, not even you, can stop it from happening."

"Joy." He groaned. But in the pit of his stomach he had a horrible feeling that Atena's prediction would come true.

* * *

Ha! Let's see if Atena's prdiction will come true!


	39. Why must we fight?

Let's go! Next chapter is 40! So about . . . 16 more to go! HAPPINESS! XD

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Thirty-nine

"Are you running out of ball gowns?" Mary asked from the bottom of the stairs when Téa came down to join her in the entry hall.

"No, not quite, though I may need one or two more before the Season ends," Téa answered. "Why?"

"We are going to a ball tonight." She said. Téa started to laugh softly.

"Mama, that's tomorrow night, tonight is Lady Cade's musical soiree and dinner."

Mary's eyes widened as she looked down at the ball gown she was wearing. "I guess I'm over dressed than. Would you kindly wait for me? I won't take long."

"Not at all Mama." She chuckled as she watched her walk back up the stairs.

Téa walked into the parlor to wait but wished she could move to a new room. Her father was there, reading a book. He glanced at her with something of a smirk.

"You wouldn't have to wait if I was the one escorting you," he said, apparently having heard Mary. "That was a ridiculous excuse you came up with anyway, to go with your mother instead of me."

"It wasn't anything of the sort. How do you expect me to find a husband if I'm so angry?"

He ground his teeth together, his smirk gone. "You and I don't _have_ to fight, you know."

"You don't _have _to control my life either, but when did that stop you from doing so?"

"Enough," he grumbled. "We don't need to get into this again. By the by, that color really does become you. You should wear it more often."

A compliment? From him? She thought about pinching her arm, to make sure she awake. She thought about telling him she did wear powder blue and assorted shades in that hue often and that he was too wrapped up in his own agenda to notice.

Instead she asked with a frown, "Did I miss something? Just this morning you railed at me because I couldn't tell you when Atem would be back in town."

"Yes, yes, and you railed back that you didn't give a bloody damn if he never came back," Sherman complained. "Not exactly the right attitude to take where your future husband is concerned. He's the only prospect you need to concentrate on, and since half of London already thinks you're engaged to him, you only need to-"

"Those ridiculous rumors bear no substance."

"You were _seen_ kissing him just the other night. I can't tell you how surprised I was for _once_ when you followed my directions."

"I've been kissed dozens of times; does that mean I have as many fiancés?"

"Stolen kisses that aren't viewed by other people are irrelevant; ones that are witnessed damn well are."

"Is this a new strategy of yours?" she said while taking a deep breath to calm herself. "To make me so angry I don't even want to leave the house?"

He sighed and leaned his head against the back of the sofa he was sitting on. "No, I really don't know why you and I can't have a normal conversation anymore."

Anymore? When had they ever? But her mother returned then.

"There, I told you I wouldn't take long."

Téa turned around and smiled. "Than let's get going before we're late. She said as she pulled her mother along and out the door.

* * *

On to the party. Mwa ha!


	40. Forced wedding

Mwa ha, enjoy this.

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Forty

"Not one word out of you, is that clear?" Téa hissed at her dinner partner as he sat down next to her.

Atem had shown up at the Cades' home just as the guests were sitting down to dinner. They would have been at opposite ends of the table, since the only chair left was quite a distance from Téa's but their hostess did some last-minute rearranging to seat them next to each other. Those damn rumors again.

No one had actually asked her to confirm them. It would be her third engagement of the Season after all, likely a record, so someone should have asked. But apparently the assumption was set in stone already, so no one felt a need to get it confirmed.

It was a long table, extremely long enough to seat twenty-four people, which was all that had been invited to the small gathering. And which was why she was not surprised that with her on Lady Cade's guest list, Atem would also be invited. The rumors again.

At least Mary sat on her other side, and she turned to her mother to quickly say, "Talk to me Mama, Say anything. Pretend we're deep in conversation."

"Certainly dear, but it's alright if you want to talk to him in public, you know. He is practically a member of the family already."

Téa was incredulous. Her mother too? But that was no doubt her father's doing.

Atem put his arm behind her chair and leaned closer to her, as if the three of them were conversing. "You're not exactly whispering, Téa." He said in a teasing tone.

She turned to face him, gave him a smile for the benefit of the many people watching them, but gritted out, "I thought I told you not to talk to me."

He sighed. "I don't know why you're so angry-well, I do, but if you'd just think about it, you know very well my effort to help you was sincere. That silly bet was only the motivation for it. And ignoring me isn't going to get us out of this mess."

"Ignoring you is my only option," she whispered angrily, "unless you want to be part of a scene that will embarrass you into the next century."

"I'll pass on the scandal, thank you." He turned to the chap on his side and struck up a conversation with him.

She stared at the back of his head in disbelief, her mouth open. He was giving up at the mere threat of a scandal? He wasn't going to say anything else in his defense or convince her that he and Joey hadn't been amusing themselves at her expense? He'd turned her life upside down for a stupid wager, and there was nothing really that he could say to make that more palatable.

Her old shell settled about her shoulders. It had served her well for many years but didn't do any good at holding back her anger or the bitterness. Nothing could at the moment though.

Her mother nudged her in the arm before she could explode. "Your food hasn't been touched, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Mama. I just got a little distracted, that's all."

"Or plotting my demise?" Atem said from her other side, proving he was still listening to her every word. She turned to glare at him, "How did you guess? Dense men aren't usually so perceptive."

"Going to regress to insults are we?"

"Who's regressing? You don't really think you won that silly bet, do you?"

So much for thinking she could keep that vengeful scenario in the realm of fantasy. Appalled at herself for she just implied, she was still gratified to see that she'd scored a perfect hit. He stiffened. A muscle ticked in his cheek. And the expression in his eyes was no longer cordial.

"You started these bloody rumors about us?" he said in a low menacing tone.

"Not so dense after all are you?" she shot back, and gave him a pretty smirk for the icing.

"To what purpose? You don't really want to marry me do you?"

"To make you pay, yes. I'd do even that. Mark my words, taking your precious bachelorhood will be just the start."

His response was to stand up, grab her hand, and drag her out of the room, leaving nothing but shocked silence behind them. Horrified that he'd just caused the scene she'd threatened _him_ with, she was speechless. Until he led her into Lord Cade's study and closed the door behind him.

She jerked her hand from his and whirled around at him. "Are you positively mad?"

"Yes, furiously so."

"I meant insane!"

"I'm close to that too."

"You've just added to those bloody rumors! You do realize that, don't you!

"No, I've just given us an out from them. Lovers' tiff, et cetera, too enraged to reconcile, et cetera."

"With what excuse? Because I chose to break with fashion and eat the food put before me?" (I read somewhere that back in the old days of England, that most dinner parties the not eating much was like, a 'fashion' thing.)

He stared at her blankly for a moment, almost cracked a grin, but then growled, "Dammit Téa how could you!"

"What? Fool you into thinking you'd won your silly little bet? Very easily. I should have been an actress. No, really. I think I've missed my calling."

He stared at her hard. She almost backed down if it weren't for her anger.

"How does it feel to be pushed into a corner with no escape? Not very pleasant is it?" she taunted. "It's what you did to me you bastard! And for what? Just so you could win some stupid wager?"

Someone knocked on the door. Hopefully her mother or maybe Lord Cade objecting to their use of his study. Atem leaned against the door and growled, "In a moment!" The knocking stopped.

"I'm going to ask you to think this through. Marrying me for the wrong reason, especially for spite, is going to be more detrimental than you've possibly realized. I know you're capable of it. You refuse to marry my just to spite your father, now you've turned that to me. But consider this, vengeance is fleeting, but you're talking for the rest of our lives Téa."

"I don't care!"

"You're not going to think it over?"

"The only thing that I'll be thinking about is how to make you suffer!"

"Very well, I see now reason to wait."

He didn't give her a chance to ask what he meant. He grabbed her hand and pulled her again to the dinner table where he announced to the guests, "Téa and I have decided to speak our vows tonight. If any of you would like to come along to bear witness, you'll be welcomed."

* * *

And there's the twist. By the way, just want to let you know that the next two chapters are going to be a little short.


	41. Tears

Chapter 41! Ok, it gonna be the start of a "I have no life so I'm gonna update like crazy" this weekend. So yeah, I _may _even finish it if my fingers are up to it. Anywho, let's go!

Disclamier!: I own nothing

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Forty-one

Téa was in shock. She couldn't believe what had just happened only an hour ago. She and Atem had stood facing each other saying vows. If they were vows and could be called that.

Her mother sat beside her in the coach while Atem sat opposite seat from her, politely keeping conversation with her. She on the other had to be nudged sometimes to get in on the conversation, but most of the time she just stayed silent.

The witnesses to their 'wedding' merely thought it was young love and impatience. But it was just the opposite. Téa didn't want to married! The only thing that was good about her 'wedding' was the fact that her father hadn't been there!

Atem's driver pulled up to the Gardner house to drop of Mary, but apparently Mary wasn't going to be the only one. He ushered Téa out as well. He only got out pulling her close and whispering in her ear.

"Now you live with it." He whispered harshly. Téa stood there, as if ice had covered her feet and planted her there. When she was sure that his coach was gone she ran to her room, tears streaming down her face. She was married now! Of all of the horrible things that could happen to her, this was the worst!

She should have known not to say she was the one to spread those rumors! She didn't expect him to explode with anger the way he did! She thought he would keep his calm and jaunty air instead of explode like that.

She bashed her door open and slammed in close. She ran to her bed and sobbed like a child. Good God, why did her anger appear at the party instead of after the party?

* * *

I, know, its really short. I'm sorry. But most of them for a while are going to be short. (ONLY for a while.) And also, I realized that I put a lot of twists in here. Makes you wonder how is it going to be resolved. So if you don't like the twists I'm super sorry. ^^'


	42. A hammer to the head

Hi! It's Atem's pov now. And I never thought of him as a drink for rum of any other drink but hey, what's wrong with trying something out of the box? Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer!: I own nothing!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Forty-two

Atem turned off the lamp beside the reading chair in his bedroom, leaving only the dim orange glow from the dying fire to flicker about the room. The bottle of rum was close at hand. He would have preferred brandy but unfortunately he didn't have any of it. He grabbed an arm fully of the rum, one or two bottles was not enough for tonight.

He'd married Téa Gardner-good God, she was Téa Mutou now. He was out of his bloody mind.

He could have gotten out of it, had only needed to make it publicly known that they were at irreconcilable odds. Would anyone who knew her doubt it? Hell no! But at the back of his mind had been that ridiculous notion that marriage to her could be good. But it was a foolish notion.

But slowly as it sank in he realized that he could have gotten out of it if his anger hadn't caught him. Never had that happened to him before, only when he got into a fight with his cousin, Seto. But that happened when he was a child!

He groaned and took a swing from the bottle. He didn't dare use a shot glass in fear that his anger would come back and he would throw in against the wall. The bottle on the other hand, carried his hope to drown himself.

Soon he began to feel bad for leaving Téa with her parents. But it had been the perfect payback. Force them to marry in spite would she? Then he would deny her one thing she really wanted, to get out from her father's thumb. Priceless-but a little too spiteful for him.

Suddenly his door burst open to his sister, who was breathing hard.

"I just heard! Congratulations!"

"Don't congratulate me, please."

Atena took note of his tone and sat down in front of him. She spotted the bottles of rum and sighed.

"You only need two."

"No, I need all of them."

"No you don't, remember my prediction."

"Unfortunately I do, why?"

"Remember what I said? I told you it was going to bumpy at first, these are those bumps. Get over them."

"I refuse."

She sighed in irritation and started to rub her head. "Why was I given a brother who knows exactly what to do but crashes when something he loves, but at the moment hates, is his and he can't stand it?"

"That does _not_ happen and never has."

"Oh yes it has. I do recall when your anger was not controlled well as a child and father got you the horse that you wanted but when you and Seto got in that fight that horse, out of annoyance, kicked both of you."

Atem blushed and looked to the side. "Shut up."

Atena looked down at him.

"Has it even occurred to you that she might be lying to you about the fact that she hates you? For all you know, she could be in love with you but right now, in serious denial."

"No."

"Then I would think that over, for once, trust your sister's words." She said as she walked to her room.

"And get some sleep, if I find you still awake I'll take a hammer to your head and make sure you get some _stay _asleep."

Atem chuckled as he put the top on the rum. Maybe she was right, and besides, he didn't want to find out if she was serious about her threat.

* * *

Btw, if you were curious if she would take a hammer to his head yes, she would have. (That would have been an interesting chapter to write. )

But thank you for reading and plese R&R!

See ya in the next chapter!


	43. Mommy close to warpath

Here's chapter 43!

Disclimer!: I own nothing!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Forty-three

"You don't understand Sherman," Mary said. "She cried herself to sleep. She's not the least but happy with this turn of events."

"And I am?"

They were in the dining room working their way through a breakfast neither of them was paying much attention to. Mary had explained to her husband last night what had occurred, as much as she understood of it anyway. He'd been furious and his mood hadn't much this morning when he found out about the wedding. She didn't usually react to his moods in a like manner, but in this case, she was just as upset, but for a different reason.

"She could have had the grandest wedding of the century," Sherman continued. "Royalty might even have attended. Do you realize the lost opportunities-"

"For once will you think about your daughter and not your damned 'opportunities'!"

Mary rarely ever shouted at her husband, it just wasn't her nature. But on the rare occasions it did happen, Sherman usually took quick note of it, which is what he did now. He slumped in his chair, the heat gone from his expression, and was eyeing his wife warily.

"Take her shopping, that usually cheers you women up."

"That's callous Sherman!"

He flushed. "But it works, doesn't it?"

"For minor upsets, but this situation can hardly be called minor. And this isn't even the first time she's cried this week! You know she wasn't sick for those two days when she stayed up in her room you know! She'd heard something that undid her, and painfully.

"What?"

"I have no idea. She won't talk to me, she's tried to pretend it was nothing but I've never seen her quite so angry, or despondent-well, other than when you engaged her to Wheeler."

He flushed again. "Let's not bring that up again, that could have been a grad match if she would have just given it a chance."

"That's neither here nor there. The point is, she's not happy. She's the most beautiful little girl who should find her true love and live a happy life, not an unhappy one Sherman! And did you know that your shouting matches with her are legendary? The entire block snickers about them."

He flushed once again and there was a silence in between them. Mary finally broke the silence.

"If he doesn't come to get her in a few days _I_ will march over to his house myself, I will _not_ have my little girl made a laughingstock because it will appear that he didn't want her, mark my words."

* * *

Oh Goddess, will Mary go on "warpath" or will she not? Find out in the next chapter!


	44. A collar and leash

Hi! This chapter too a little time. Considering Atem does have a slight temper in the anime and manga but in this story he doesn't have a temper (he does obviously but not enough to show.) so I had a hard time trying to put a little bit of Atem's temper and his jaunty air from my story together. I hope it came out ok. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer!: I don't own a damn thing.

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Forty-four

"Are you up yet?" Sally asked as she walked in to open the pale blue curtains.

Téa sat up at the sound of Sally's voice. She wasn't asleep, but merely laying down. She looked over at Sally and noticed that she looked rather tense.

"What's wrong Sally?"

"Your husband is here."

That seemed to stop time itself. Then, slowly, time seemed to restart. Sally was packing up Téa's things in large trunks. Oh good God! She was already leaving her parents? Despite how much she wanted to get out from under her father's thumb, anything at the moment would be better than being with Atem.

Slowly she got up to get dressed. Atem could wait; he deserved to wait in her opinion. He could wait all day. God, why couldn't she forget the anger, all it seemed to do these days was eat away at her.

Once she was ready and everything was packed she stood in the doorway to the parlor. God, despite how much she hated him right now she couldn't get over his looks. '_Stop it Téa! Not right now after what he did to you!'_

"Kept me an hour waiting, did you thing I would get fed up and leave?"

"I was hoping." She muttered under her breath. She went into the parlor and sat down on one of the sofas. She spread her skirts wide so Atem wouldn't even think about sitting next to her. He came over to join her on sat on the edge of her skirt! She gritted her teeth as she yanked the material out from under his thigh. He didn't even seem to notice as he turned to face her, resting one arm on the back of the sofa. Perhaps he wasn't being deliberately rude, but she was as she moved farther away from him.

He did notice that and said, "Be still."

"Go to the devil."

He started to reach for her but changed his mind and sighed. "Can we at least have a normal conversation for a few minutes?"

"I doubt it. A few minutes it too long for me to be cordial to you."

Her anger was seething. Every single word out of her mouth seemed to make it worse, as if it were feeding upon itself. And she had no other outlet for this anger, it would just continue to grow and fester. The one other outlet he'd introduced her to was no longer an option. She wasn't about to use him to get rid of anger _he_ was responsible for.

"I've come up with an ideal solution for us."

He tossed that out as if it were gold nugget, expecting her to pounce on it and put aside the sarcasm and rancor for the moment. It didn't work.

"I wasn't aware we needed a solution, but I suppose you might think so." The only thing that came to mind was an annulment, but she wasn't going to let him escape that easily. She was ready with her arguments before she said, "An annulment isn't an option."

"I agree," he surprised her by saying. "We've already had our wedding night, albeit a bit early."

If he thought he could embarrass her by mentioning that than he was wrong. In fact, it just reminded her how gullible she'd been, how she'd believed all his lies, how she'd really thought he'd wanted to help her when all along she'd just been a source of amusement for him and Joey. That he _had_ helped her was completely irrelevant when his motives had been purely self-serving.

"I've decided to buy a house. There's one for sale not too far from here, so you'll be able to easily visit your parents whenever you like."

"What's wrong with your house?"

"Nothing. My house is perfect-for me. I'm sure you won't be surprised if I want to keep it that way. What I'm talking about is a house for you."

That was _not _what she had assumed she'd be hearing but she managed a tight smile for him. "You actually expect me to wreck your house, don't you?"

"The thought did occur to me. You are unpredictable woman, Téa, probably the most unpredictable one I've ever met. I'd soon not take the chance with a house I'm fond of."

"So your brilliant plan is we'll just have separate houses? And what if I don't like the idea?"

"I'm not doing this to please you my dear. For all I care, you can stay right here. But that will eventually cause you some embarrassment that might whiplash on our families. But keep in mind that you forced this situation on us when I could have extricated us easily enough."

"I forced nothing, it was _your_ anger that got out of hand, you could have ignored me and walked out of those doors and told everyone the truth, but you didn't. So it isn't _my_ fault, it's _yours_."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "Be that as it may, you will accept what I'm offering. Or perhaps you haven't realized yet that the decisions are now mine to make?"

He sounded entirely too smug in saying that. "I wouldn't count on that."

He stood up; wearing that same angry countenance he'd worn in Summers Glade when he'd given her that verbal set down. "Don't push me Téa. You've done quite enough of that already. I can and will put a leash on you if I have to. I'd rather not assume that much control over your every action—again—but I will if you get out of hand."

Téa sat there wide-eyed. She knew what he was talking about. He would put her right back at Alder's Nest, alone this time. That _was _what he implied when he'd stressed the word _again_. But she wasn't going to let him get away with this, and she knew just how to make sure he couldn't.

* * *

Oh dear, what could she be up to?


	45. The family at Norford Hall

Backy! Ok, now I have thought about this for a while now, so I have decided to put something in, and its so obvious too so don't get mad at me if I "ruined" it. Cause its supper obvious. HEY SRRH! If your reading and you remember what you put on your review for me you should understand. MWA HA! Anyway . . .

Disclaimer!: I own nothing.

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Forty-five

"This is a bad idea." Sally grumbled as she tucked the lap robe more tightly about her lap and continued to stare worriedly out the coach window.

"This is a wonderful idea," Téa disagreed.

"You just don't barge in on people like this, and especially not these people."

"He may be a duke but he's also my father-in-law. Do you really think he won't give me a warm welcome?"

"I was trying to point out that he might have heard from his son."

"Ha! Sally, Sally, Atem wouldn't do that, trust me."

Sally grumbled a little bit more than continued to look out the coach window. It was silent for ten minutes before a wave of nausea swept over her.

"Sally, could you have the driver pull over again, I think I'm going to be sick again."

"Again? Are you sure?"

"Yes, and never mind, it's passed. It's just all this anger in my gut, and this bouncy ride isn't helping."

"It's alright you know, you are married."

_"I am not having a baby!"_

"Fine, but being angry never made you sick before."

"Well, I've never been _this_ angry before."

Sally sighed and went back to grumbling but stopped as the coach approached Norford Hall. Téa had never seen an estate so _large_ before except a royal palace. But made it slightly exciting was the fact that a real duke lived here. You couldn't get much higher up the proverbial ladder outside of the royal family.

When they got out Sally whispered, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Téa didn't answer. Liveried footmen were showing up en masse, to usher them inside, to take care of the coach, to unload their trunks. She _had_ dressed herself rather grandly for the occasion, which was probably why she was being given admittance without having to identify herself or what she was doing there.

Of course she changed her mind when she came up against the solid wall of the Norford Hall butler. _He_ wasn't going to let her go any farther without finding out who she was. But Sally was at her best when dealing with the servant class, wasn't the least bit in awe of servants higher up the ladder than she was, and circumvented any extensive questioning by getting right to the point.

"We'll need two rooms," Sally told the butler. "One of them quite large, so don't even think about giving my lady a mere guest room for her stay here. She's you lord's new daughter-in-law come to meet her husband's family. And considering how big this place is, I'll take a room near hers, thank you."

That easily they were whisked upstairs. If that butler worked for her, Téa would have insisted he get a little more proof than a maid's high manner, but perhaps they were more relaxed out here in the country. And the room she was shown to was so large, a good four times the size of her bedroom at home, she felt positively dwarfed by it. The furnishings were exquisite though, in jade and gold mostly, expensive. But she was used to expensive things, so she wasn't hesitant to use there. However, it was no wonder Norford Hall was so big, if all the rooms were like this.

After being on the road most of the day she should have rested up, at least until dinner, but she was too nervous to even consider that. If she could get her first meeting with the duke out of the way, then she could relax-if it went well-and maybe even enjoy her time here. So she did no more than change out of her traveling clothes, and into her least wrinkled day dress and went back downstairs to "meet" her new family.

* * *

I told you its sooo obvious. See ya next time!


	46. Talking with the Father in Law

Ugh! Its been so long since I've last updated. Sorry about that peeps. ^^' Anywho, here's chapter 46!

Disclaimer!: I own **nothing**!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Forty-six

It was easy to get lost in Norford Hall, Téa found as she wandered around on the lower floor, trying to get her bearings. There wasn't just one main hall with rooms off it, there were quite a few. She finally gave up and asked one of the footmen and requested kindly that she would like to see the duke. She was shown to what they referred to as the blue room and then the footman who had taken her went off, no doubt, to find the duke.

The blue parlor, so named because the walls, the floors, the windows, were all covered in pale shades of blue, wasn't empty. A middle-aged woman was lying down on one of the sofas. She actually appeared to be taking a nap there with one arm draped over her eyes. But at the sound of footsteps she sat up and looked over at Téa with surprise.

"Oh! Who are you?" she asked, curiosity swirled in her eyes. She was beautiful. Téa even thought that whoever this was could provide her a little competition if they were both the same age and single. Her eyes had the same crimson color as Atem; she had black hair with gold streaks in it. Though she didn't have the violet at the end it was quite obvious to see that Atem and Atena's hair was the dominating hair color in the family.

"I'm Téa, Atem's wife. Are you his mother?"

The middle-aged woman went wide-eyed and than started to laugh. "No gel, I'm not his mother, but I can understand where you would get that idea from, the family looks make it almost impossible for people outside the family to guess who is who at first. No, I am Atem's Aunt Julie, my sister, Esmeralda told me about you in a letter. She said you were wonderful to be around and let's just say I have been dieing to meet you." She said with a bright smile.

Téa smiled back but the foot steps that were heading her way made her turn her head. She saw woman who looked a little bit younger than Julie. Only her hair was purely black with no signs of ageing silver hair yet. Beside her was a man who was rather handsome and two young men. But one of the boys was completely different and no doubt most of his features came from his father. He had sharp blue eyes that looked rather cold and brown hair.

But the other one had strait black hair with light crimson eyes, so he must have been Julie's son. He smiled lovingly at his mother but when his eyes landed on her the seemed to become as big as dinner plates.

"My God, mother, tell me, how did you get an angel down from heaven? I could have sworn in the stories that you told me about them that they would rather stay there in heaven then come down here."

Julie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Téa, this would be my son, Rupert. The small lady over there is my little sister, Corintha and her husband and son, Seto."

Seto did a small bow before glaring at his cousin. He elbowed him slightly in disgust. "Not so fast Rupert, she's married to Atem, you can't have her."

"What! Oh why does that little trickster get everything?"

Téa tilted her head, the question could be seen easily, which Seto caught. "Atem and Atena are known for being the tricksters in the family, despite how much they fight."

"Some people would often mistake them for twins and at some point when they were little the thought of being twins stuck and they decided to do what twins sometimes known for." Corintha said with a pained look.

Téa's eyes widened a little bit in shock before she broke down in giggles. She had known Atem for teasing and such but not a big-time trickster. She stopped giggling when she heard footsteps approach the blue room. Another man entered the room, one of such stature, dignity, and noble bearing, even though he was casually dressed in rumpled frock coat, there was no doubt he was the Duke of Norford. He also, undeniably, an older version of Atem except for the spikes and tri-colored hair he didn't have.

He glanced at the two women and said, "Julie, Corintha, go home. You've stayed here long enough."

"But we just got here!" they both said angrily.

"Exactly."

But he moved farther in the room to hug them both. They both snorted before they gave him a bear hug. He was teasing them? A duke was teasing his sisters?

Then he turned to Téa. "I don't believe I need to ask who you are. The rumors of your beauty don't do you justice. Come along. We'll find somewhere to get acquainted where my nephew, Rupert, isn't drooling over you."

"Hey! I don't drool!" he protested.

But the Duke of Norford had already left the room and she was sure he didn't doubt for a moment that she would follow. She looked back to see the group of people, her family now, to say a quick good-bye.

"Thank you, it was wonderful to finally get to meet everyone."

"All the same here gel, and don't worry, my brother only looks like he would bite your hand, but he really won't." Julie said, her eyes twinkling with laughter. Téa smiled and did one more nod before following the Duke.

She caught sight of Preston Mutou's back disappearing into a room. She picked up her skirt to run after him, slid a few inches on the marble floor as she stopped, and took a few breaths to compose herself. She wasn't sure if she was in a study or a library. It was a large room, filled with books. But there was also a desk, twice the size of any of any she'd ever seen before, placed in front of some windows in a corner. The room was filled with small groupings of comfortable-looking chairs.

"This is a nice—study," she remarked as she joined him by seating herself in one of those comfortable chairs. A tray of tea had been placed on the low table between them.

"My study is utilitarian and a few doors further down this hall," he corrected. "This is where I come to relax and not deal with estate business. Would you like to pour us tea? It was just served."

"Certainly."

His tone gave away nothing about his mood. She couldn't tell if he was annoyed by her visit or pleased to finally meet her. She was amazed the teacups didn't rattle in her hands.

He finally said, "You really are too beautiful for words, aren't you? I honestly thought people were exaggerating as they tend to do, but not in this case."

"I wish it were otherwise Your Grace."

"Come now, no formality amongst family. I suppose you could call me Father if you like, but if you're uncomfortable doing to you could simply call me Preston. Do you really not like being so pretty?"

Her eyes met his when she handed him the teacup. "It has been a blessing and a bane, but more so a bane."

"Why is that?"

"Mainly, it has caused my father to treat me as a prized bauble good only for showing off, which has set him and me at complete odds. But there's also the reaction I get from men, you nephew for instance."

The duke actually laughed. "Rupert isn't a good example my dear. The boy behaves like that every pretty face he crosses. But I understand how you might see that sort of reaction from men as a problem, and I have no doubt there's a problem with them females too."

She nodded, her eyes growing distant with painful memories.

"You would have thought for someone so beautiful like you would have lived a charmed life, but in fact, it led you in the opposite direction."

She shrugged. "I'm not that bitter about it anymore, and that's your son's doing. He helped me view things from perspectives other than my own. It's made an amazing difference, having a little trust in my life again, when I had absolutely none."

"Yes, he mentioned-working with you."

His pause indicated that Atem had told his father far too much about their relationship. He might even have mentioned that they'd been intimate. Father and son could be close enough to discuss things like that.

She felt a blush coming on, but it halted when he added, "By the by, where is the groom? I expected him to bring you here for this first visit."

She hesitated only a moment before admitting, "He doesn't know I've come here. Atem and I aren't talking-or living together."

That produced an instant frown. "You reffuse to live with him?"

"On the contrary. He married me and then promptly returned me to my parent's home."

Preston shot immediately to his feet, his face suffused with color. "The devil he did."

She wasn't really surprised that he'd be offended on her behalf, or perhaps it was just his son doing something out of the ordinary that he objected to. But oddly enough, she found herself defending Atem.

"He didn't want to marry me. He's quite angry that he feels he was forced to."

He digested that for a moment, and then sighed as he sat back down. "I'm afraid that was my doing. I did more or less order him to do right by you. The rumors, you know. Couldn't have them getting out of hand. They could have been quite detrimental to your reputation if you weren't engaged to marry the boy. But I certainly didn't expect it to happen this quickly."

"Neither did he. In fact, he didn't expect it to happen at all. His intention was to defuse the rumors and avoid marriage entirely. But my own anger got out of hand and I pretty much goaded him into acting hastily, so, no, it wasn't your fault at all."

"I could have sworn he said something to the effect that your temper had been tamed."

Her lips tightened. "Did he? Well, yes, in most regards that's true. I can even get through a conversation with my father these days without screaming at him. The one exception is Atem. I can't seem to control my temper at all where he's concerned."

"I see," the duke said thoughtfully.

She wished she did. "At any rate, I'd rather not live alone in the house that he bought me. I'm sure it's a nice house and I probably won't mind living there eventually. But just now while my moods are so turbulent, I think it would better if I remained in the company of other people."

"You're more than welcome to stay here," he said, and appeared to mean it.

"Thank you, but that's not why I've come. My maid, Sally, thinks I'm with child. I dis-"

"Truly?" he cut in with a brilliant smile. "That's wonderful news! So he didn't desert you immediately after the wedding after all?"

"Oh, he did. But our time together at Alder's Nest was—eventful-in a number of ways." She was glad to see by his expression, mixed with understanding and disapproval that she didn't need to elaborate further. "But as I was saying, I disagree with Sally. It's rather soon to know for certain. But on the off chance that she's correct, I thought this would be a good time to meet Atem's family. Frankly, I wanted to make sure you aren't all as aggravating as Atem is."

The Duke of Norford didn't take offense at that remark. In fact, he burst out laughing.

* * *

Ok, if any of you guys got confused about the small family "meeting" than allow me to point out who was there. The dukes two sisters, and also Atem's other aunts. Then there was his uncle, and his two cousins, Seto and a new one I had to randomly put in there, Rupert. Allow me to give you a little backround on him.

Biggest ladies man in the family. Though he does have his manners.

Of course, you know Seto. But in this story he has a bit of a softer heart, which is a big time OOC, I know, but to hell with it. I want to try something different and go out of the box instead of same-old-same-old Seto. I mean, it get **_boring_** to me.

Anyway I hope to see you in chapter 47! See ya next time and please review. I would love that. ( Like always, no flames.)


	47. What wild horses can't do!

Here's chapter 47 peeps. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer!: I don't own a damn thing!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Forty-seven

The stillness before the storm was driving Atem crazy. He had fully expected his "wife" to do some odd thing to enrage him. She had promised retribution. She had sworn she intended to make him suffer. By mere chance he'd remained apart from her so that she couldn't taunt him into ruining his life any further.

He _had_ gone looking for her; he just hadn't been obvious about it. He's attended quite a few parties, expecting to encounter her at one or more of them. But she was either attending different parties or she was busy moving into her new home.

Then it occurred to him that she might be staying out of the public eye because she didn't want to answer any questions about them. Smart girl. It would be highly embarrassing to have to admit that her husband didn't want to be her husband. Of course, he couldn't really see her admitting to that at all. No, she was more likely to create a completely false scenario that would show him in a bad light.

But he'd heard no rumors to that effect, no rumors period regarding their marriage. And he'd been bombarded with questions himself. But he was rather adept at providing answers without really divulging any pertinent information. And his sister, who was also being barraged for some juicy tidbits, had agreed to continue to assert that she was annoyed with him.

Dining with her last night before she'd left for yet another ball, she'd assured him, "They think I'm still not talking to you. It's _so_ much easier to just say I don't know."

He finally gave up wondering what Téa was up to and early that evening went to find out for himself. He'd staffed the house he'd bought for her. It had come fully furnished, tastefully, all in excellent condition, which was in fact what had sold him. Having told Téa he was buying her this house, he didn't want her to have her wait for furniture to be delivered before she could move in.

He wouldn't have been surprised if she dismissed the staff he'd selected for her, so she could hire people of her choosing, but she hadn't yet done so. The butler who answered his knock and let him in was the same chap he'd sent over.

"Where is she?" he asked Mr. Collins.

"Who my lord?"

"My wife, of course," Atem said as he handed over his black coat. He was already remembering the last time she'd kept him waiting. He might as well get comfortable.

"Lady Mutou hasn't taken up residence yet," Mr. Collins informed him, appearing rather embarrassed to impart that information.

Now _that_ he wasn't expecting. "It's been a week since I told her about this place. Did she at least move her belongings in?"

"We haven't seen the lady yet at all."

Atem asked no questions. He grabbed his coat and was on his way to the Gardner household within moments. There he was told that she'd been gone for two days! And that was when he panicked.

The trouble she could have caused in his family would no doubt be everlasting-for him. And he didn't doubt for a moment that she was at Norford Hall. She was her old self again, one that didn't care for people other than her self and when she spread rumors that weren't true at all she didn't care who they hurt!

A few moments later he arrived at Norford Hall. The house was quiet at that time of night, most of the lights extinguished. The footman who manned the front door during the day was sleeping in a chair beside it and didn't wake when Atem slipped inside and went up to his room to get some sleep before he face Téa in the morning.

She was in his bed. He hadn't expected that they would put her in his room. He should have. She was his wife after all.

He should leave and find another room for the night. Most of them were empty in this wing of the house. He was too tired after racing pell-mell for Norford to deal with her tonight. In the morning, when he was fresh, he would be clearheaded enough to force her to reveal what she was up to. But he didn't move to retrace his steps.

She was in his bed. That kept him riveted to the spot, standing next to the bed, staring down at her sleeping form.

Her hair was glossy silver now thanks to the full moon. In fact, everything around her was silver, except for her skin, for it took on a glossy white that seemed to have a white aura. She looked like a damn angel of temptation sleeping, in his bed.

She was in his _bed_. And she was his _wife_. Wild horses couldn't have pulled him out of there.

Was she a deep sleeper? Would she even notice if he got in bed with her? He quickly stripped off his clothes and did just that. She didn't wake. She didn't move a speck. And he was tired. It had been a stressful day full of unpleasant surprises. He ought to get some sleep. She'd be sure to wake him when she found him there in the morning. That would be soon enough to deal with raging shrew.

But just now the shrew wasn't present. And there was no way he was going to sleep with her soft, warm body only inches from his. Sex had tamed her anger before, or had that been a lie too, just another part of her ruse to trick him into believing he'd succeeded in changing her? There was only one way to find out . . .

* * *

Omg! Warning for next chapter!


	48. To hate and love Him

Omg! Its my third sex scene! (I think, I kinda lost count.)

Disclaimer!: I don't own nothing!

**_WARNING!_**: This chapter is just one big LEMON! You have been warned!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Forty-eight

It only took a moment for Téa to realize why she felt so good. It only took another moment for her to decide that she wasn't about to deny Atem the path he seemed intent on taking. She wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to refuse the exquisite pleasure he was capable of giving her, just because the anger he'd ignited in her wouldn't go away.

She knew instinctively that making love with him again wouldn't alleviate that anger, though. It might make her forget it briefly, but that would be all, because she'd been betrayed, maybe not in the typical sense, but that's what it felt like. A broken heart. She'd had all the symptoms of one and still did, which more or less answered the question she'd been avoiding. She _had _fallen in love with this man. And that's why making love with him again wasn't going to mend her broken heart. But it certainly was gratifying to know that he still couldn't resist her.

He linen nightgown, which she typically raised up above her knees once she was under the covers, had been no hindrance to him and was now bunched up above her hips. He had been stroking her insides of her thighs and now slipped a finger inside, just deep enough to set all her nerves tingling. The top of her gown, which had been nice and snug when she'd gone to sleep, was now wide open, giving him full access to her breasts. He was suckling one of them, drawing on it deeply, though gently.

She wasn't fighting the hot sensual feelings he was arousing in her, quite the opposite in fact. She luxuriated in every sensation, struggling to keep her breath under control and her sighs of pleasure to herself. She wasn't pretending to be still asleep. She simply didn't want to talk to him, confront him with many angry questions she knew she should ask him, or . . . distract him from what he was doing to her.

And she watched him. Seeing him take so much enjoyment from a single act of sucking on her nipple was heady indeed. She gently ran her fingers through his spiky hair, and then stopped when she realized what she'd done. She hadn't meant to give him such an obvious clue that she was fully aware of what he was doing to her-and enjoying it. She'd just done it without thinking. It brought his crimson eyes directly to hers.

_Don't say a word, not a single word_, his gaze seemed to warn her.

She knew that if she spoke, it wouldn't be to say anything nice. If he spoke, the sensual trance he'd lulled her into would be broken.

He leaned up on an elbow, continuing to gaze at her. It seemed like forever. It also seemed as if he was debating whether or not to say something.

She couldn't remain silent any longer. "You've deliberately avoided my bed. Why are you here now?" she demanded.

"The bed is mine," he replied softly. "And so is the woman in it. We may have a lot to talk about, but now isn't the time to talk."

He kissed her. And, oh, my, what a kiss it was, deep and sweet and intended to change her mind if she had any reservations about making love with him. She didn't have a single one. If the kiss hadn't been enough to sway her, his calling her "his woman" pulled on her heartstrings in the most persuasive way. She fully participated in his sensual exploration, drawing his tongue into her mouth, slipping her own into his to taste him more fully. She put her arms around his neck and held him tightly, to try to keep him there . . . Forever.

And then she realized . . . his finger was still inside her. And it was no longer still. He was moving his finger deeper, steadily penetrating her, moving in and out, changing tempo, exquisitely slow, then a few quick thrusts, then slow again. Hid knuckles, possible this thumb, rubbed against the small sensitive bud at his the apex of her thighs. She gasped and her body thrust upward in surprise. He continued stroking her that way, again and again, as she writhed on the sheets moaning in pleasure. And all the while he just kissed her harder.

The room had been quite comfortable with the fire down low, but now it was far too hot for her to stand. The cloth of her nightgown was irritating her now; she seemed to be overly sensitized to the slightest touch!

It was him. She knew it was him, and her body's reaction to him. In her arms like this. She'd thought she'd never again experience complete satisfaction, while she wanted to proceed slowly to savor every minute she could, and the two completely different urges just compatible.

He tossed the blankets off the bed and must have been feeling the heat as well. She ran her hands over his smooth shoulder and back. His breathing was becoming labored as well. She found herself holding her breath each time it felt like she was approaching a climax, but then the unbearable pleasure would recede and she'd breathe again. Every one of her nerves was screaming for that release. If she'd had the strength, she'd probably push Atem on his back and have her way with him.

The thought almost made her laugh. It relieved a little of the tension, but not enough to let her relax. But then as if he'd been reading her thoughts, he finally moved his hips between hers and entered her, in a deep, smooth thrust that took her over board.

"God, now this is really coming home," he murmured into her ear.

She exploded with pleasure almost instantly. And held on to him for dear life. And when the haze cleared from her head, the tender feeling that she had for him returned to her so abruptly, she almost cried.

Yes, she loved him. And hated him. And tomorrow would be soon enough to figure out what to do about it. Tonight, right now, he was carefully removing her nightgown to show her again what he'd mentioned to her once before-what it would be like to be in a bed with him, where he could devote the proper time to her and her pleasure.

* * *

What do ya think? Did I do better than last time?


	49. I didn't defuse anything

UPDATE TIME! Hey there, I'm glad people like my new story. Kinda wasn't expecting reviews that fast. Thanks though! ;)

So, let's go on with this chapter.

Disclaimer!: I own nothing!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Forty-nine

What a coward she was turning out to be. Téa didn't sleep again after that night, and unfortunately that led to a lot of deep introspection as she lay in bed next to Atem. She shed a few silent tears and finally decided not to ruin such a beautiful night with the acrimony that would reappear in the morning. So before dawn, while her husband was still sound asleep, she snuck out of the bedroom, fully dressed for travel, and got Sally and her coach brought around, without waking too many members of the Mutou household.

She left a note for Preston Mutou, thanking him for his hospitality and asking him not to mention to his son what they discussed, that if it did come to pass that she _was_ with carrying their baby, she wanted to be the one to tell him. She still didn't think she was with child. The few brief bouts of nausea she had experienced had all occurred when she'd been seething with anger, which was a perfectly good reason to be sick to her stomach.

She had only to mention to Sally that Atem had arrived last night for the maid to understand. But after two steps out the door she stopped and told Sally, "I forgot something in the room. I'll only be a moment." She turned around and ran back into Norford Hall.

Atem was still asleep, of course, his head half on her pillow, one arm draped over on her side of the bed as if he thought he were still holding her. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, softly, so he wouldn't wake up. If he did wake up all of her hurt would come out. But she wasn't going to leave him without a word. She jotted down a few words and folded it up and gave it to the footman downstairs before returning to the coach.

Hoping to regain better control of her emotions, she caught up on her missed sleep, napping nearly the entire way home.

She arrived in London just before noon, and in time to share lunch with her mother.

"That was a short trip," her mother said as she directed the staff to bring another plate for Téa. "We didn't expect you back so soon. Didn't it go well?"

"It went fine Mama. The Mutous are very nice people. And Atem's grandmother, the dowager duchess, is a charming old bird. The entire time I was there she called me her granddaughter, Atena, whom she adores, so we got along fine."

"Then why didn't you stay longer?"

"Atem showed up."

That simple statement said so much that her mother went on to something else. "Ah, well . . . would you like to go shopping? Today or tomorrow? Your choice love."

Téa was about to agree for tomorrow but when she caught the aroma of the steamed fish being served for lunch her stomach abruptly turned over nauseously. But she loved steamed fish! And she wasn't the least bit anger at the moment!

"Let's go after your done, I already ate and I don't feel tired at all. How about that Mama, is that fine with you?"

She turned around and nearly ran out of the room so she could get away from the smell that was making her sick.

Atem woke so refreshed, his body so relaxed, he was quite certain that had been the best night's sleep he'd had in months. Before he left bed, he leaned over and smelled the empty pillow next to his and smiled about the fact that Téa's scent had been left behind. It hadn't been a dream. She wasn't in the room with his now, but her clothes were scattered here and there.

She couldn't still be angry with him. That was the first thing that occurred to him as he pulled himself out of bed. She couldn't make love with him one night and be angry at him the next morning. Something had to have happened here, before he arrived, to expunge most of her anger.

He could probably thank his father for that. Preston had a calming influence on friend or foe alike. If it could be said that someone had been born to be a diplomat, fingers would point at Preston Mutou. He didn't argue his points, he got them across in a reasonable manner, and if he was proven wrong, he'd merely laugh about it and go on from there. The only exception was how he dealt with his siblings. Where his sisters were concerned, he enjoyed pulling their cords.

Atem dressed quickly and went in search for his wife and father, in that order. Considering it was morning, he went to go look in the breakfast room first. Téa wasn't there but Preston was.

"You still know how to work miracles, don't you?" said Atem, entering the room, said cheerfully to his father, "Took the steam right out of her didn't you?"

"I'm not wearing a halo this week, but I might next week, anyway sit down and explain, you look too happy-go-lucky today. It's scaring the hell out of me."

"I'm talking about Téa, of course." Atem thanked the servant who added a few more platters of food to the table for him to pick from. "How did you manage to defuse her anger?"

Preston shook his head. "She didn't come here angry, so there was nothing to defuse."

"She didn't even try to stir up trouble while she was here? Didn't dump all the blame at my door?"

"On the contrary, I found her to be quite charming, straightforward, and willing to accept responsibility if the errors were in her court. She even admitted that in her anger she'd prodded you into marrying her. Which I find_ almost_ ridiculous since I raised a _smart_ son, not an _idiot_."

Atem flushed a bit and muttered a few things under his breath. Preston rolled his eyes. "Now, a question, would you have really let her go and watch her marry someone else? And keep in mind, I have met her and personally, that girl has so much dry wit that I'm surprised that you didn't marry her sooner."

"What does that have to do with _anything_?"

"Nothing, I'm just pointing out the fact that she kept me laughing for two days strait."

This time Atem rolled his eyes. Anyone could get by Preston just by cracking a joke. Often times it was how Atem got out of trouble most of the times.

Atem sighed and finally spoke. "All right, to be honest, I _was_ having regrets about turning her loose on London again. I had grown fond of her over our brief time together. But I thought she had changed, that the shrew was gone for good. I might have even asked her to marry me—if I had continued to think that but it doesn't matter now since I'm married to her already."

"I saw nothing of this shrew you speak of."

"That's because she can hide things so easily."

Preston snorted and gave him a look Atem hadn't seen in a long time. It was a look that meant he knew a lot more than he was telling. This basically shocked Atem into silence.

"You say she's a good actor? Well, she must be if she's keeping such an obvious thing from _you_."

"What do mean?"

"What I mean is what if she did change. And maybe she's just keeping you from the truth."

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. See ya in the next chapter!


	50. Darkness

Ok, for this chapter I need you to be sitting down. I promise you.

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Fifty

Charming? Straightforward? Willing to accept responsibility for her actions? That sounded like the new Téa, not the old one whom Atem believed he had been dealing with ever since she found out about that damn bet. Was he the only one who got to see the shrew?

He wasn't going to think about it anymore. He was simply going to confront her. Either way, she'd fooled him completely. He was tired of being fooled. But he had to return to London to do that.

She'd had left Norford Hall before he even woke up, snuck off was how it appeared, since she didn't even pack her clothes. Doing so would probably have woken him up, and obviously she didn't want to discuss what had happened between them last night. Or maybe she did . . .

The footman handed him Téa's note just as he was leaving. It was unexpected and gave him a little hope: _That wasn't a homecoming, that was a truce. If you want a real homecoming you need to make me understand why you tampered with my life on a whim._

Hadn't she been listening to him? He shook his head and vowed to himself that they would talk about it. Just as soon as he got back to London.

Arriving back in London, he rode strait to her parent's house, only missing her by thirty minutes. She'd had gone shopping with her mother on Bond Street. Unfortunately they didn't say which shops that they would be in. He should have just waited for them to return. It was highly doubtful that he would be able to find them, but, he rode that way anyway.

Téa had never felt so distracted. She wasn't listening to a word her mother saying as she pulled her along from one shop to another. When she actually had to make a decision about buying something she managed to mutter yes or no, but she had no idea about what.

She was going to have a _baby_. She could no longer deny it, not after one of her favorite foods, steamed fish, had made her nauseous the entire time she could smell it. As soon as she'd gotten away from that aroma, she was fine!

She was going to have a baby. One single fall from grace and such a miraculous result. A baby. And how odd that the knowledge filled her with joy. How silly she'd been to deny it. And how amazing that maternal instincts were already welling up in her. This baby would be raised right. This child would be loved, nourished, and protected. She would not give in on any decisions about her baby if she disagreed with them. She loved her mother, but she knew that Mary had buckled under too many times to Sherman's will. Téa wouldn't do that. She'd fight tooth and nail.

She supposed she ought to tell Atem, but she was in no hurry to do so. In due time. She wanted to savor the moment by herself for a while. He had chosen not to live with her so he didn't warrant the right to know right away. He could miss the birth of his baby as far as she was concerned-no, that was her anger talking. She was going to get ride of the anger before she gave birth. There would be no raised voices around _her _baby.

"Téa? Téa, are you alright?"

Téa brought her attention back to the present and saw that her mother had just entered a shop that had numerous bolts of lace crowed into its small display window box. She turned around to see who'd spoken to her and was surprised to see Rebecca standing next to her on the busy walkway, her hands stuffed in a fur muff. Her expression was filled with concern. Rebecca? Her one and only enemy concerned about her? Not likely.

What had Rebecca said? Oh, yes. "I'm fine," Téa answered cautiously in a neutral tone. She hadn't seen Rebecca since the parties at Summers Glade, and the two altercations they'd had there hadn't been the least bit pleasant. "Why do you ask?"

Rebecca shrugged on shoulder. "You looked like you were in another world."

"Did I? I must have let my thoughts distract me for a moment."

"Well, my coach was driving past and I saw you. I had to stop."

Téa was immediately filled with dread. They weren't going to have yet another fight, were they? "Why?" she asked pointedly.

"Just to talk." Rebecca whispered. Téa could barely hear it.

"Talk? What more can we say to each other that hasn't already been said?"

Rebecca stepped aside and let a couple passing by arm in arm. The walkway was nearly as crowded with pedestrians as the street was crowded with carriages, coaches, and wagons.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your marriage." Rebecca said.

"Thank you."

"And I wish you-"

"Don't," Téa cut in sharply, and instantly regretted her tone.

She quickly controlled her anger. She was aware that she could control it and felt a rush of pride in doing so. Rebecca was the one person besides her father, who was guaranteed to bring out the worst in her, but she managed to keep the bitterness at bay too.

She finished in a much calmer tone, "No more hurtful remarks, no more fighting, I'm sick of it."

"But I wasn't going to say anything hurtful at all. You're not the only one who doesn't want to fight anymore."

Téa just stared at her ex-friend doubtfully. There was no way that she could believe that statement, Rebecca hadn't got her revenge after all.

"I can tell you don't believe me and I hardly blame you at this point. But I . . . I saw Lawrence today. He's a drunk now and the heiress that he married has left him. He didn't even recognize me so when I told him who I was and he laughed and said, 'Ah, the gullible little chit who thought I'd marry her? Have you smartened up, love?'

Rebecca started to cry. Téa bit the bottom of her lip and reached out to pat her shoulder but she shrunk away. "You warned me about him, and instead of thanking you I hated you! Oh God, I'm so sorry!" she cried and turned around and ran across the street.

Téa watched her go, but by the time Rebecca was in the middle of the street Téa snapped out of it and noticed a wagon heading right towards Rebecca! Téa ran out after Rebecca. With luck she would yank her out of the way unharmed but that didn't happen. Because in an effort not to hit Rebecca the driver turned . . . right into Téa.

She crumpled beneath the horses. Pain was instant and everywhere, her chest, but worst of all, her abdomen, her . . . baby. Then the light around her was blurring. And then there was none.

* * *

My fingers hurt. I think I'll update during Fall-Break. See ya until then.


	51. To Live or to Die?

I'm back peeps! I left you at a cliff hanger hee hee ha ha ho ho! Just kidding, and get those ants out of your pants, the story is almost over. (Ha ha, there's a double meaning in those words . . . MWA HA HA HA ha ha ha ha! I'm sorry, I'm just having so much fun with this right now. ^^')

Disclaimer!: I own nothing!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Fifty-one

Atem vaguely took note of the crowd of people in the street who were surrounding a large coach, which usually indicated an accident. He rode past it.

Accidents happened all too often in London and not just on busy streets like this one. If no one had been there, he would have stopped to help, but too many people were present and one more wouldn't help, would more likely just add to the confusion.

He was searching the walkways, though, looking for a familiar blond head, hoping he could find Téa between her visits to shops, so he wouldn't actually have to enter any. He was hailed by several acquaintances in passing. He merely nodded distractedly and continued on. One chap— Lord Thistle, was it? -came at him on horseback from the opposite direction and blocked his way for a moment.

"Been meaning to look for you Mutou," Thistle said as he yanked his horse about of the way. "God man, I've been feeling so guilty about this. When I saw you kissing Lady T in her dining room, I was so surprised I didn't even think to keep it to myself. I hope you weren't forced to marry her because of my loose tongue. Of course I can't think of any man who would mind being forced to marry her. But-"

"It's all right," Atem interrupted the long-winded fellow and assured him by rote, "Think nothing of it."

Atem rode on quickly so he wouldn't be stopped again. So she had lied? His father was right. It was as he'd _first_ thought, the rumors weren't her doing. She'd merely claimed responsibility so she could slap him in the face with it?

He was even more eager to find her now. Reaching the end of the street with no luck, he headed back down it for the second time. Nearing the accident again, which had attracted even more onlookers; it finally dawned on him that his wife might be among those in the crowd. He pulled his horse aside, got off and walked into the crowd to look for Téa.

He didn't see Téa, but his eyes passed over and then came abruptly back to Rebecca who was standing in the center of the crowd, crying her eyes out. He frowned, seeing that, but then the most horrible dread filled him. It was too coincidental that Rebecca would be there, crying, when Téa was in the vicinity.

He rushed forward, pushing people out of the way to get the middle and when he did he felt his blood run cold. Téa was on the ground, blood, her blood, was everywhere.

"What did you do?" he snarled at Rebecca. "Push her in front of this wagon?" He had never felt so angry in his life. Sure he was angry at Téa at the very beginning when she asked if he was bedding Vivian, but this anger, this anger . . . it was beyond words.

Rebecca looked shocked; her eyes were dazed over looking dead. "She was trying to save me . . ."

Atem went over and kneeled over Téa. He was terrified to touch her. She looked so broken lying there, unmoving, barely breathing. One horseshoe nail that had probably come loose tore through her shoulder but what really scared him was the head wound. That was where most of the blood was coming from.

He grabbed his coat and tore a piece of it off and pressed it to the wound. He slowly picked her up and while he did so he felt a few hands try and stop him. "She's my wife!" he snarled, and they left him alone, in fact, the people around him backed away a few feet.

Atem leaned into her ear and whispered, "God dammit Téa, don't you dare die on me!" When he said "die" tears poured down his like waterfalls. He was about to turn to his horse but a voice cut through his mind.

"Lord Mutou! Please, use my coach! I'll get your horse, just go!" He turned to see Rebecca. He nodded and nearly ran to her coach. She opened the door so he could get in easier. Once he was in he heard her yell to her driver. The Gardner house. He would have preferred his house but right now it didn't really matter.

All Atem knew was that this was the longest ride of his life. He couldn't take his eyes off of Téa's bloodied face. One cheek was scratched up, but thankfully wouldn't scar. But that wasn't his concern, in fact, his only concern was her head wound and becuase of that, he wasn't even sure she would _live_.

* * *

Is she gona die . . . . . . . . FINE OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! See ya until then. :)


	52. Pain

I'm finishing it today peeps! Be excited!

Disclaimer!: I own NOTHING!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Fifty-two

The pain was all-consuming. Téa floated in and out. It seemed endless. She had no way of knowing how much time was passing. And she couldn't really get to a full consciousness. Each time she tried it only hurt so she never really tried.

"Don't you dare give up Téa! Don't even think about dying to avoid me! I won't allow it, wake up so I can tell you!"

She knew that voice well. He couldn't tell she was awake? Why couldn't she open her eyes? Was she really in danger of dying?

Voices continued to drift in and out of her head, but it hurt so bad to concentrate on them, she gave up.

Would she remember them when she did wake up? Why couldn't she wake up?

"The wounds on her shoulder will heal, but they'll leave scars. I'm sorry."

She didn't know that voice. What scars? And why was there a woman crying? The sound faded away.

"The doctor said you that you should sleep through most of the pain. This will help dear."

She knew that voice. It was her mother. And the warm liquid running down her throat was beginning to taste familiar too. Was she being drugged? No wonder she couldn't seem to wake up fully. And once again she passed into oblivion.

It hurt when thy changed the bandages. Her head and shoulder felt sore and stiff. But it was her head that truly hurt. It throbbed painfully enough that she would race back to the darkness to get away from it. But she couldn't run far because the throb was in her dreams too. It was a reminder, a reminder that something was wrong. Did she really want to wake up and find out what that was?

"Stop crying. Dammit Mary, you're not helping with those tears. What's a little scar or two? It's not the end of the world."

She knew that voice too and wished it would go away. She didn't mind her mother's soft sobs; it was actually a soothing sound. She couldn't manage any tears for herself. Her mother was crying for her. She did mind her father's grating voice though.

"Go away."

Did she manage to say it out aloud, or did she only think it? But she went away instead, back to her blissful nothing that held the pain at bay.

The one time she did get her eyes to open, it was to see she was in her room. Her father was sitting in a chair by her bed. He was holding her hand to his cheek. His tears were on her fingers.

"Why are you crying?" she asked him. "Did I die?" He glanced up at her immediately, so she must have gotten the words out this time. His expression filled with delight. She didn't think she'd ever seen Sherman Gardner look so happy.

"No angel, you're going to be fine."

Angel? An endearment from him? Téa felt so much shock run through her that she went right back into the darkness.

But her brief spans of consciousness started to get longer after that. The throbbing pain wasn't continuous anymore either. She actually had moments where she felt no pain-as long as she didn't move her head and shoulder.

And then she woke up one morning and stayed up. Sally was flitting around the room as she usually did, but Téa took notice that Sally was as thin as she was now! When did that happen? Than it hit her, Sally must have been worried about her. After a minute of staring at Sally Téa started to look around.

Her room was the same as ever. The same fireplace, the tables, desks that she had in her room and the vanity . . . **(A/N- A vanity is something we would call a make-up station where perfume and jewelry would be.) **

Oh God! They'd put a cover over her vanity mirror. The wound on her head was so ugly? They were afraid for her to see herself? In horror, she brought her hands up to her face, but all she could feel was cloth bandages.

Oh the irony! All her life she'd hated the face she was born with and now who knows what had happened to it all she could do was cry.

And she cried for hours on end. She cried herself dry. By the time Sally returned at noon she was dry of all tears.

"Thank God you're awake and eating now. That broth we've been trickling down your throat couldn't even feed a rabbit!"

"How long has it been? How long have I been asleep?"

"About a week."

"Really? That long?"

"Mostly because of that cut on your head. The doctor they called first actually had the nerve to suggest that you might not wake up. Your husband and your father just about slaughtered the man before sending a new one."

Husband? Atem was here?

"Atem is here?"

"Yes, has been coming this whole week. Your father finally gave him a room last night. And the new doctor is wonderful. Had a completely different option about you waking up or not. But that might have been because he came in right when the old one was running out. He probably gave him a bit of warning. Now, I'm going to get rid of this broth and get you something more suitable. Do you have anything in mind that you want?"

"Steamed fish," Téa said, suddenly filling with horrible dread.

"Steamed fish it shall be." Sally said. "Even if I have to go to the market and get a fresh one."

Sally didn't return anytime soon. She must have actually have gone to the market to get a fresh fish. But before she'd left she let the household know that she was awake. Her father was the first one to arrive, the only person who could get her mind off of the fact that she might have lost her baby.

She wasn't his pretty bauble anymore, was she? Had she really woken up during her nightmares to see him crying?

"You're finally out of it?" he asked. "I had to see for myself before I go wake up your mother to give her the good news. Your husband just went to bed, so I won't even try to wake him up."

"Did I really need so much bandaging about my head?" she asked as he pulled up the chair next to her bed and sat down.

"Well, yes, but it was twofold. Some of it was to hold down the cold compresses your mother insisted on for your cheek, which was quite swollen. But most of it is to keep the bandage on tight for that cut on your head. The alternative would have been to stitch your cut there and shave you hair back for it but your mother went close to warpath when the doctor suggested it. So you were just bandaged up more tightly around that area, and as it happens, the cut did seal well enough without stitches. Those bandages can probably be removed when the doctor comes around today."

"How many stitches did I receive-elsewhere?"

He sighed. "A few."

She couldn't tell if it was a lie or not. But whether if it was a lie or not the look and tears on his face had her attention.

"When he brought you in like that I . . . I don't know what happened, but it made me come to my senses over the years about what I've done to you. And when that stupid doctor told me that you might not wake up it made me realize that I might not have the chance to say sorry to you."

"And that's when you and Atem tried to slaughter him."

He grinned at that. "I think that was the only think I agreed with you husband about. Because when the doctor said that I was sitting down but he was right behind him, looking angry as I felt. Actually, I almost screamed demon when I saw his eyes." He chuckled nervously.

"It also made me realize that I should have given you a choice to choose your husband, and even though Atem is good to you, from what I've seen on how he reacts when idiots say something like, 'she won't make it'. So, if you want an annulment I can get you one, and I won't get in your way so you can find someone perfect for you."

Téa felt like she was going to cry. To understand her father just a little bit and to know that he felt so guilty after all these years, it felt like her heart was going to explode.

"I thank you father, but I need to think about it."

"Of course, and just to let you know, you scared Sally quite a bit. She won't tell you but her new size of clothes will tell you. I didn't even think it was possible for someone to loose that much weight in one week. Your mother, well . . . she's basically back in her old clothes, and I mean her old ball gowns that she wore when she was just coming out in the marriage market. You'll need to apologize to them for doing that."

Téa nodded; a little bit shocked that she had scared off her mother's weight as well as Sally's. The door opened to Sally caring the steamed fish and happily walked out along with her father to give her privacy. And once they were gone Téa's tears came pouring out because she didn't feel nauseous at all. Oh God, the scars she would live with were nothing in comparison to losing her baby-and Atem with it.

* * *

Well . . . she lived right? Anyway see ya in the next chapter!

(Runs away before she gets killed.)


	53. Home

Hey there peeps! Here's chapter Fifty-three! enjoy the second last chapter!

Disclaimer!: I own nothing!

* * *

The devil who tamed her

Chapter Fifty-three

"Only a little dented in the head." The doctor said as he held Téa's chin to study her once the bandages were removed. Her immediate blanch had him quickly amending. "Good God girl, I was only joking." Then he sighed. "My wife nags me about that. I should listen to her. You're going to be fine, though you'll get a few headaches but as you get older you won't have as much."

He was being kind. He was a nice man. They should have found him sooner to serve as their family doctor, not that anyone in the family got sick very often.

Mary, who was standing on the other side of her bed, looked very happy. "It's such a miracle that not one hoof hit your face." She sighed. She got up then and along with the doctor, walked out of her room. Once they left Téa got out of bed.

"He said you couldn't leave bed." Sally said.

"I know that, but I've been in this bed for too long. I need to move around or I might go crazy."

Sally asked her to lay down for a while longer but finally gave up and left her alone. Once she was alone the tears threatened to spill over again. And for one reason, but she didn't want to bring up that reason. She really tried . . .

"Got tired of lazing about in bed did you?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Atem. He stood in her doorway leaning against the frame with his hands in his pockets. Her eyes devoured him. God it was good to see him. But then she remembered her face and quickly turned back around.

"Who let you in?"

"The chap who usually opens the door." He sounded too jaunty for her present mood.

"Why are you here? I don't want to fight with you anymore. Go away."

"We're not fighting and I'm not going away." He shut the door behind him, loudly, to reinforce that statement.

She didn't want to deal with him yet. She could feel a panic coming on. If she cried in front of him she'd never forgive herself.

"What are you _doing_ here? She repeated, her tone rising.

"Where else would I be but at my wife's bedside in her hour of need."

"Rubbish." She said a little breathless.

"No, really, I've been here everyday and I find it a little insulting that your father offered me a room just last night."

She didn't believe a word of it. And the panic was getting worse. She kept her face averted from him.

She couldn't face him without knowing what she looked like. She ran over to her vanity and grabbed the cover to discover . . . nothing. Just and empty frame that held nothing.

"I was in a rage because I could do anything to help you, and that dim-witted doctor who said you probably wouldn't wake up made it a little bit worse." Atem said from across the room. "I broke your bloody mirror. Sorry. I just didn't want you to catch sight of yourself looking like a mummy; they had you so wrapped up. The sight frightened me enough; I knew it would surely terrify you."

She couldn't believe it; he broke her mirror because he wanted to help her in some way?

Then softly, right behind her. "Does it still hurt?"

God yes, it hurt. Deep inside it hurt, and all she wanted to do as run into his arms and cry. She tried to stiffen herself, failed at that but spoke anyway.

"I'll be fine. You probably feel this is just deserts, the ice queen brought down to earth. But don't think for a moment I won't overcome this."

"What are you talking about?"

"My face!"

He suddenly grabbed her arm, pulled her out of the room and down the corridor, where he stopped to poke his head into every room he passed until he found a mirror. And he shoved her in front of it. She closed her eyes. She couldn't bear it."

But he was persistent. "You see? The top layer of the skin on your cheek was scraped, but it will go away and there's a bruise on your other cheek and that will go away as well."

His tone sounded so reassuring so she opened her eyes. He wasn't lying. There was a red patch there, which alarmed her at first but it wasn't even deep enough to scab. And like he said, a bruise on her other cheek. But it wasn't bad.

"Scars were mentioned," she said. "Where are they?"

"Your shoulder and hip, but they'll go away. But by the Grace of God, not a single bone was broken." He said wrapping his arms around her. He buried his face into her neck and squeezed her lightly.

"It wasn't really a bet that I accepted, it was the challenge." He began.

"Don't!"

"You're going to hear this if I have to tie you down. Joey was positive you wouldn't change. I disagreed with that notion. Anyone can change, even you, and you did, beautifully. And since you obviously weren't a very happy woman-happy woman don't stir up trouble everywhere they go-I wanted to change that. I didn't collect on that wager. Helping you was a sincere effort to _help_ you."

"Your motives were a lie!"

"No, they weren't. I just failed to mention what started them."

"Ah, yes, you're good at failing to mention something and thinking that it isn't important."

"Atem rolled his eyes. "I could say the same thing about you. It wasn't you who spread those rumors."

"I would have!"

"Please, you know you wouldn't do that Téa, you're not like that anymore and you know it."

They were quiet, both starting at each other until Atem spoke again. "I forgot to mention something to you."

She was almost afraid to ask. "What?"

"I love you," he said with poignant tenderness. "I love every part of you. I'm even fond of your temper, so don't feel you have to hide that from me-all the time. I love how you look. I love how you feel. I love how you've found the courage to be you."

Telling her every single thing she wanted to hear. God, she wasn't still dreaming was she? Making this up in her mind because it's what she'd wanted so badly?

"You didn't want to marry. I forced your hand with my damn temper."

He was shaking his head at her. "Do you really think you could goad me into something like that if I didn't want to marry you?"

"Then why did you leave me with my parents that night?"

"Because I _was_ angry. You know how to pull my strings very well."

He was smiling as he said it. She only blushed a little. "That's why you wasted money on a home for me? It was just your anger?"

"And yours. It seemed like a good, temporary measure. But buying property is never a waste. It's actually a large house, bigger than mine. And it has a ballroom."

He remembered her old goal? That was so sweet, but those old goals seemed to trivial now when she was filled with such joy. She needed nothing other than his love to complete her.

"Mainly," he continued. "It was because I know how much you wanted to be out from your father's thumb and since you weren't ready to live with me yet-"

"I get the idea," she cut in softly.

"Do you? Are you sure we don't have anything else to fight about?"

She grinned. "I don't think so."

"Then I'm taking you home, where I should have taken you to begin with. My home, where you belong."

* * *

There is still an Epilogue guys.


	54. In the end

IT'S THE END! OMFG ITS SO WERID! I've been writing this since the start of summer and I can't believe it's over. Omg, I think I'm gonna cry.

Disclaimer!: I own nothing!

* * *

Epilogue

"Your first ball can't be too grand. If you're going to be the premier hostess every Season, you don't want to start at the top because how will you be able to work your way from there? You'd be leaving yourself no room for improvement."

Téa glanced at her husband. They were snuggled on a sofa, his arm around her shoulders, she curled against his side. He was such an affectionate man. He couldn't be near her without touching her somewhere or kissing her or just hugging her. She loved that about him, that and, well, she didn't think there was anything she _didn't_ love about this man.

"A ball, eh?" she asked.

"One per Season. I draw the line at more than that."

"I hate to disappoint you love but I think I'm going to be too busy raising our daughter to even think about giving balls for a while."

"She is a handful, isn't she?"

The black-haired child was sitting on a fluffy blanket on the floor in front of them, examining the toys around her, unable to make up her mind which one to pounce on. She's discovered how to crawl only a few weeks ago and quite excelled at it already, and oh my, it was amazing that she was sitting still for even a few minutes.

Téa hadn't lost her child as she'd thought. Her relief and joy, when that nasty nausea returned and lasted for several bloody months, had been tremendous. The trauma of the accident had merely given her a brief reprieve from it.

Atem had been delighted when she'd told him. He didn't want too many children. Just a handful, he'd told her! But she was in complete agreement. Having borne her first, and being in awe of this child, she was quite ready for more.

They had settled down in London and had moved into the bigger house that Atem had bought for Téa. Slowly, she had redecorated it. She entertained, but not often. There had been one grand party though, to belatedly celebrate their marriage. It had been Atem's idea, and he'd asked her mother to arrange it. Even Rebecca had been invited, but then it hadn't taken long for the two old friends to become close again-closer than ever. Jealousies had no place in Téa's life now.

Atem kissed the top of her brow, then her cheek. She moved a little so he could reach her lips. He didn't need more of an invitation than that. It was a tender kiss, filled with all the love they shared. If they had been in any other room in the house, that kiss would quite quickly have progressed to something else. _But not in the nursery!_

The squeal drew their eyes back to their daughter, who was crawling toward them for her share of attention, a big grin on her angelic face. She wasn't going to be the most beautiful girl every to grace London Season. Oh no. She was going to be the most beautiful girl in the world, the smartest girl in the world, and the sweetest girl in the world. Her doting parents had no doubt.

* * *

The end. Also, before I close this story for good I want to thank a few reviewers . . .

Chibi Oro

Tree of Ashes

Princess Atemna

cytl101

Lallala

Lezley-Gardner

AnnaNero-(Thanks for reading my story buddy, even though YGO isn't your usual anime to read.)

Hazelblueeyes

Kirei Hana 1995-(even though you didn't actually comment on the story.)

Shining Azure-Also known as SamyAngel

SRRH-(thanks for the idea)

Peaches16x3

and

asianpandaxxx!

Thank you guys so much for leaving comments and some ideas (SRRH). I hope I can write more stories that you guys will like.

And also for those who will leave comments in the future, I thank you all so much too!

Until next time!


End file.
